


Two Pines, One Flower

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Danger, Demonic Possession, Drugs, F/M, Rape, Sex, Smut, Smutt, Threesome, Weed, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: Stanley was on his way back up his winding dirt drive way. He had just come back from the only liquor store that was open with a large bottle covered in a crinkled brown paper bag.He walked at a brisk pace, wanting to get out of the cold. Then he saw it. He walked a little closer, careful to be quiet and he saw an unfamiliar rusty looking Jeep parked right in the middle of his driveway, side ways even! His brows furrowed in anger as he peered over the seats through the windows, expecting to find some naughty teenagers. He was shocked when it was empty, and saw brightly coloured long curly haired figure sitting on a log. She laughed at herself, unaware that he was even there, and pulled a small hand-held torch out from her bag and lit the fire with ease. Stanley took a step closer to see, barely able to keep himself hidden in the shadows. He watched as she bent over it and appeared to inhale a few times before coughing so much, she nearly blew the fire out. As she choked on whatever it was she had, pot he assumed, as the smell was delightful and like and old friend to him. One he dearly missed. He moved and brought a smoke to his lips and lit it, making a bit more noise."Hello?"Well Shit. He had been found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on WattPad. I am editing it, and moving it here.
> 
> Most of the Story is 1st POV.
> 
> POVS may switch characters.
> 
> Updates frequently.
> 
> Drugs, danger, sex and violence (Update: Rape in later chapters) laced with a wee bit of fluff in the wilderness.

Two Pines One Flower

\---  
Chapter 1  
\---

It was a great day to go camping. I thought it might give me a chance to get in tune with nature again. I had just spent the better part of the day traveling to a small town in the mountains where I heard some pretty interesting, and psychedelic shit happens occasionally. Something about it being a central door way to the unknown and the paranormal. I was unsure, but it was relevant to my interests in any case. I also just wanted to go trip the fuck out in a beautiful forest away from society and see some good shit while having a fire. Seemed like a great idea, so I drove my ass all the way out here, and the best part of the drive was that it was 10 hours of forest roads, and getting lost and turned around. I didn't use a GPS system, nor did I use my phone either, as it was beyond giving me any sort of help anyways, the screen being broken and all. However, it still functioned as a crappy flash light.

I went about looking for fire wood and kindling first, as it was already 11'o clock, and I couldn't see squat with my glasses in the dark, let alone set up the tent. I had a bucket full of paper, but it would only last for tonight, and I wanted more to make breakfast in the morning. It was a damp night, and half of the trees had already fully transitioned into the bright fall weather, just a month away from All Hallow's Eve. I had a wicker tote that I held with one hand as I went to fallen trees, picking up the dried sponge-like wedges of decaying wood to use in the fire with the other stuff. This area had a whole clearing of fallen over trees of varying species and size, most their lifeless bodies that were still partially attached, and lay undisturbed in the tall grass. I pondered on what had happened in this area. What exactly could have caused this much damage? Clearly if it were humans, the woody corpses would have been salvaged for the local mills to be made into materials.

This... Looked savage. Wild. Maybe something unnatural even. 

Shaking it off, I went to work harvesting Witch Hair, a blackish green stringy by-product that formed on undisturbed trees over time. Once I was satisfied with my gatherings, I went back to my shitty Jeep to ready the fire pit I had made from rocks and a half sheered rusty tire rim. A part of me wondered how a single rusty rim got all the way out here, a part me wondered what recently tore it in half. The tear was definitely fresh, probably within the last year or so I would guess with the lack of rust on the clean edge.

Getting the fire to light was nearly impossible with the recent Fall rain and mountain mist. I had spent about ten minuets trying to get the kindling to light, but to no avail. I sighed, throwing down my fuel, and going into my trunk, pulling the tail gate down to sit on it. I huffed and stared at my purse for a while, debating on lighting up my bong, pipe, rig or just rolling up a good old fashioned joint.

"Quick an easy." I said to no one in particular, honestly believing I was fully alone out here in the wilderness. Little did I know, I was being watched cautiously by a figure not too far back from my Jeep. After deciding on my method of smoke, the dab rig, I grabbed my hand held torch and an idea popped into my head. I grabbed them both and hopped off the tailgate and sat down on the stump in front of my fit pit. Fuck, I felt dumb. I used my torch to light the fire with ease, scoffing at myself for my earlier retardation. Once it was lit, I drew out my switchblade from my sleeve, and flipped it out as I readied a pretty large hit for myself. After the fire proved to be able to support itself, I did the same to my glassware, and took a short toke. I coughed and hacked, drooling a little, realizing this short toke was a big one. Trying to suck the rest of the smoke in, I held my lungs steady and rode the urge to let go of the smoke infused air in them.

I fucking failed.

I spat into the fire, nearly puking my lunch up, and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Fuck. My fire sizzled and faded, but it didn't die.

"That's f-COUGH-fucking bru-HACK-brutal." I heard a rustling sound, and I cranked my blurry vision in the general direction of the noise. I tried blinking a bit to clear my eyes, and saw a dark figure standing there. My heart just dropped. I swear the height and size scared the shit right out of me, but that may have been because what ever it may be, was standing on a small hill in the trees. A heard the distinct sound of something sniffing the air, the thing taking a long stride towards me. I heard twigs snap, and leaves crunch under it's heavy weight. I was a little concerned since my fire wasn't that large yet, and the light's grasp was not a far reach. My hand came to rest on my torch, and the other to my boot where I kept a larger knife.

"Hello?" I said in a firm voice, my hand just itching to draw the knife, expecting it to be a small bear, or a wild large cat of prey. Or a dirty bum looking for a fix.

"Is that the sweet, sweet aroma of marijuana by products that I smell! ?" A loud and gruff masculine voice spoke as a man waltzed right over to me, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was grinning at me, as he approached. He was dressed in black dress pants, and a red and black plaid lumber jacket, with an unbuttoned, white, collared shirt underneath. I could see a hairy chest, and on that chest was a thick gold chain and pendant. On his feet were some weird brown leather dress boots with fancy designs stamped on them. He was staring at the odd way that I was hunched over, and laughed a little, cocked an eyebrow at me, and rolled the smoke to the other corner of his mouth. Dumbfounded, my hand retreated from my boot and went to my dab rig, gripping it tightly.

"Uhhh, sorry, toots, I didn't mean to frighten ya at all there, uh... Nice what ever the fuck that thing is." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, while pointing at my smoking device. I looked away and back to him, a small smile creeping over my face.

"Um, thanks? It's a dab rig. I use it to smoke dabs." His face fell into confusion, and I bet he was worried I was talking about crack or something, so I quickly held up my container of shatter, and my hefty bag of weed, hoping to all hell this man wasn't a fucking off duty police officer.

"Shatter is just like a nice oil, but hard. Looks like yellow candy. I take it you've never seen one of these before?" I asked, waving the apparatus in his face. His brown eyes squinted between his glasses at the object in my hand.

"Looks like a bong to me, but I don't get out much. I live just about a five minutes down the hill there." He said, running his fingers through his milk chocolate hair, and gestured with a hand that was holding a brown paper bag, possibly containing a liquor bottle. I looked in the direction he pointed and squinted, totally seeing some faint lights where he claimed his house was. If I'd have driven just a little farther, I'd have seen the lights on in his cabin. I'd have never stopped here if I knew that.

"My name's Stanley. It's nice to meet you. Do you mind if I join you, as you're parked in my driveway?" He asked, not actually caring if I answered him or not, immediately taking a seat on the log beside me. How could I refuse on finding out that I was trespassing?

"I'm so sorry!" I said, immediately grabbing my switch blade off of the log and swabbing a bit of the shatter onto it. I turned the knife around in my hand in a swift motion, holding it out for him. I told him my name, and lit the torch, heating the rig's end.  
"So... That knife has the stuff on the end of the blade. I use that knife because it's titanium, and won't suddenly explode in your face when in use, or being cleaned. I'm lighting this end, and when I say "go", you put the hit to this end, and your lips on that end, and inhale, but be careful to not suck in the water... GO!" I said firmly, and he wasted no time. He inhaled quickly, and efficiently, not faltering once as he took the entire fucking hit, and held it in like a champ while handing me back the knife, gracefully spinning the knife around. He exhaled a large plume of smoke right into my face, and I inhaled his second hand smoke. His breath stunk like malt liquor and toothpaste, which was strange as he seemed perfectly sober. I took another hit after, this time not fucking it up. I gave a glance to his bottle, which he noticed, and grinned at me.

"Do you like Scotch?" Stanley asked, cracking the seal on the heavy bottle and handing it to me, gently shaking it.

"You can have the first snip out of this one if ya want." He said, and I took it almost impulsively, giving it a hearty swallow. My eyes watered, realizing I had, yet again, made a grave mistake. I fucked up again, realizing this shit was fucking strong, and I should have probably just taken a small sip. My eyes closed as I swallowed hard, everything burning as the scotch went down to my belly, and started a small fire there. Stanley's face was definitely smug at this point, having just witnessed me fight to ingest his drink. He took a nice hearty swig himself, then another before handing it back to me with a burp.

"This shit right here is strong stuff. I am sorry, I figured blatantly saying "Scotch" would have clued you in." I marveled at how easily he gulped it down, staring at the heavy bagged bottle.

"Care for another?" I rolled my eyes, and shook it, sticking my tongue out at him. I was determined to try this again with out making any ridiculous faces. This time it was a success. The liquor once again burned all the way down, numbed by the previous shot that brewed in my stomach. I burped and replied to him in a happy tone.

"Thanks, buddy, wanna smoke a joint?" I asked, setting my rig away in it's case, and pulling out my rolling box. Stanley nodded, and took yet another shot.

"Sure thing, doll face, but not to sound rude or nothing, where the fuck is your tent?" He asked, looking around.

Oh. Right. Shit.

"You know, if you don't have one, you can just sleep at the cabin on the couch or something, worry about the tent in the morning when I help you find a better spot for it... That is, if you would like that..." He finished his speech, and handed me the bottle, this time I made no ugly faces as I sipped at it gently.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd much rather sleep in a warm cabin then in my car." Stanley smiled as I finished my sentence, and took yet one more shot. Now the bottle was half full. Or empty...

"Good. Might as well bring your shit, and go now. It doesn't appear like you bothered to keep this fire going, what with my intrusion and all." And with that, he stood up and went to my tail gate, leaning in and grabbing a few of my bags. He was actually serious, and being quite the gentleman. I accepted his help, and together we made our way down the path to his cabin. When we got there, I stared at the words "Mystery Shack" freshly painted on the roof of the structure. My eyes came to the door where Stan was fiddling with his keys, and trying to unlock it while holding my bags. This was so difficult, that when he did get it unlocked, the door came flying inwards, and he nearly fell inside.

I helped steady him, noticing the store front signs on the window as we went in. Once inside, he locked the door back up, and walked blindly to the other side of the room, groping for the light switch. When he turned it on, a dusty yellowed light flickered on, and filled the room with a warm glow. This was definitely a store of some sorts, and judging by the vast array of useless junk laying around with ridiculous price tags, I assumed it was a gift shop.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't look back at me as he went to the door that was clearly marked "Employees Only" and gestured for me to follow him through it, as he disappeared to the other side. I followed wordlessly, shutting the light off behind me as he led me to a cozy living room. He set my bags down beside his ugly 1970's couch, and set his Scotch bottle down on the wooden coffee table that was covered in cigarette burns. A half of a carton of Marlboro's sat by an overflowing ashtray in the middle of the otherwise empty table, no lighter in sight. He flopped down on the couch, patting the seat beside me as he pulled a fresh pack from the carton, smacking the top end on his knee a few times before tearing it open with his teeth. He drew a dart out and stuck it between his lips as he offered me the pack.

"Got a light, sweet cheeks?" He asked, patting himself down. I gave him the torch in my pocket, and took the pack of smokes as I sat down beside him, a little bit close might I add, as the couch was more of a love seat. He grinned again, picking up his bottle, and drinking down at least two more shots worth before handing it back to me. As we smoked, he ended up convincing me it would be a good trade to let him smoke a few more dab rips if he let me have a few more shots. We exchanged the rig and the bottle, taking turns between the liquor and the weed, until the bottle was empty. At some point I had seen a clock that had said 2 am, but I really had no place to be to care about how late I stayed up. We talked for another twenty minutes about my drab life and his, smoking as much as we could as we went.

The heat in my belly was rising, and not in a terrible way. It was warm and misleading, like a tiny, devious voice in the back of my mind was trying to coax me into something sinfully delightful. But what? I had been staring at the open dress shirt under his jacket for quite some time now, my eyes transfixed to the sparkling chain wrapped around his thick neck. It lay nestled in his thick brown chest hair, and it made me wonder just how far it spread. I was vaguely aware of a heavy masculine scent of aftershave as he took off his jacket, noting my gaze half-way through the process of shedding it. Grinning, he set his hand, a very large and meaty one at that, on my thigh as he steadied himself to remove it, and discarded the coat to the floor behind the couch. I seemed to not notice, or care about the sudden contact of his warm hand on my cold skin. What I did notice was the suit jacket that was revealed underneath. The way this man carried himself, and where he lived, sure the fuck didn't have me thinking he was a business man, but there it was. It was a complete suit, an Arboni one too. One of the cheapest sets went for about 1200$, and that one wasn't on the economy end at all.

Somehow, this only seemed to impress me, more so as my eyes came to rest at the gold TimeText watch that was encrusted with an extravagant amount glittering white gems on the wrist that was attached to the hand resting on my thigh. I felt a gentle squeeze as his glazed eyes looked into mine, his cheeks dusted with a blushing drunk glow that was hard to see past his three day old stubble. He bit his lower lip, and looked down to my shirt under the open plaid one. It was tight and the kind that had shredded slits over the chest that narrowed down to a V at the navel. And he could plainly see my silk bra, and most of the curvature of my breasts right through it. He also wasn't being very shy at all with his inspection. With the way his hand was twitching ever so slightly, and how he was practically staring at my body and face with no shame, I could tell he was waiting for me to say or do something. 

Anything. 

I gulped, feeling all too hot suddenly and tore off my coat, letting it slump behind me where I sat. Through the movement of that, I felt Stanley's hand move slowly up my thigh, now meeting the hem of my jean skirt. My belly ached, my nerves tingled, and a moan graced my lips loud enough for him to hear. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and leaned forward, time slowing as his lips hung just millimeters from mine.

"St-Stanley?" I said as his free hand came to cup the bottom of my face, his thumb resting on my chin. He gave me a warm look and smiled as I shuddered. He moved forward, and I licked his lips of my own accord. Apparently that was all he needed before pressing his lips to mine in a deep kiss. My eyes flew shut as his stayed open, watching my reaction. When I opened my eyes, his were half closed. He had a red blush strewn across his cheeks, and his glasses were crooked over his nose at an angle. I could feel his arms snake around my shoulders as he suddenly hugged me, placing his face into the crook of my neck while he inhaled sharply.

"You smell wonderful." He mumbled as he ran his tongue lazily along my jugular.

"Auhh!" I gasped. That was one of my triggers right there. My head tilted all the way back as my eyeballs rolled as far as they could. I gave off a small shudder as he nipped gently up to my ear, and back down again to my collar bone. He continued along my shoulder until he came to my shirt, making me wiggle about in his grasp. He frowned against my skin, and murmured as his hand moved downwards into my shirt through one of the raggedy slits. His warm hand slipped underneath my bra to grab at my sizable breast. His fingers began to make lazy circles around it towards my nipple as my breath deepened. Finally his fingers grazed the taunt nub, and he let out a throaty chuckle as I shook.

"Ha ha, Jesus, doll face! You are just full of fantastic surprises aren't cha?" Stan said gruffly, as he pinched the flesh, twisting the stainless steel barbel that went through it before his other hand joined in. The new intrusive hand found its way into the opposite pocket, and found to his surprise, yet another metal barbel through the tender flesh. I heard him give another deeper throaty chortle as he squeezed them tighter. I squirmed and groaned as he resumed his skillful work on my neck. I was 100% sure he was leaving angry red welts in his wake with the heavy suction he was doing.

"Stanley... " I managed to get my arms around his neck, one hand raking through his hair with my sharp nails. He grunted, and shivered with the motion. I turned a bit as I pulled him closer. He took that as the signal to push me backwards against the arm of the couch, crushing the cushions that laid beside it as we moved.

"Yeah, baby, this is hot!" He said, as I moved a hand to his dress shirt and began unbuttoning it. I had to see his chest. I had to know just how hairy he actually was. It was a big turn on for me, hairy men.

"No, man, you are... " I said as his shirt fell open to reveal a full meadow of thick and curly brown fuzz. My face went to one of his nipples, and I drew the tiny nub into my mouth, licking it and swirling the warm ball of my tongue ring over it. He tensed up and growled, bringing a hand to the back of my head, balling my hair into a fist as I nipped it.

"Fuuuuuck!" His voice was firm, and not shakey at all, but it held a lusty flair. I ventured to his other nipple, and gave it the same treatment. He was enjoying this.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled as I let go of his flesh, tilting my head to look up at his face. His glasses were reflecting the yellowed old lamp light so I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see the shit eating grin on his face.

"That's it honey..." He said, pausing as he chose his next words carefully.

"Let me see some more skin!" He gritted his teeth as he balled my shirt in his fist, and pulled hard. The distinct sound of the tearing of cotton and Polly Esther filled the air as he pulled the under shirt open. I squeaked in response, and quickly halted him before he could tear my plaid shirt along with the one he was destroying. I pulled the formally mentioned one off as he finished tearing the other off, rolling it into a ball, and dropping it to the floor between the table and the couch. He panted as he sat back to drink in the view. I sat there, breasts bulging out, only one nipple hung free, while the other was barely tucked into my bra. I could hear him cuss a few times as he shrugged off his shirt, and leaned forward while throwing the article of expensive clothing towards the living room door where it hung on the door knob.

Everything was covered in hair. Everywhere. From his chin to his waist, from his shoulders to his wrists. Thick curly brown hair.

"Shit." I breathed as his face fell to an uncertain one for the first time. His expression quickly faded as my hands came up to his shoulders, and ran them down his arms to his wrists and back up again before gliding agonizingly slow down his bare chest. I earned a satisfied purr as I brought his face to mine in a wet French kiss. This time our tongues met, and he played with the metal that speared my tongue heatedly. I could hear the clinking of his belt buckle as he undid it and whipped it of, cracking it to the side like a whip in one fluid motion. I jumped and he wrapped a large muscular arm around the small of my back, spreading his massive hand against the lower middle. His gold watch was cold, and forced me to lean into his embrace, pressing our fronts together.

"I take it that you like what you see? " I purred as his hand dropped the heavy leather belt to the floor with a clatter. He chuckled loudly and his hand ran up my thigh until he got all the way up. His eyes widened as he felt a warm, and wet, panty-less junction.

\---  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hell yes, baby! Why the fuck wouldn't I?" He laughed as he went to work removing my bra with ease as it was a front clasp that he could actually see. My breasts sprang out, and he got to work on my left breast before moving to my right. I was a puddle of quivering flesh, and he knew it all to well. He couldn't take the build up of foreplay much longer, but he forced himself to maintain his smooth composure. His grip let go as he went about unbuttoning his fly, and slid it down slowly. His gaze never left mine, looking for any doubt that may lay there. After finding none, he tugged his pants down to his knees revealing his desire hiding behind burgundy silk boxer shorts. My hands came to the hem of his waist and I made to pull them down, but his hands came to rest on mine, stopping them from their evil plans.

"Nu-uh. Not yet, toots." And with that he grabbed my ankles and stood up, pulling me onto my back on the couch. My cheeks were bright red as he held each ankle at his shoulder height, and peered down at my groin. I suddenly felt very vulnerable as he said nothing for a long while with an unreadable expression.

"St-stanley?" I asked gently, and he grinned once more, bending down as he laid each of my legs on his shoulders so that his head was between them. I could feel his hot breath against my opening as he brought his lips to mine.

"Oh God dammit!" I shrieked. His tongue was experienced I could tell, as he licked circles around my hood, poking the tip of his tongue to my tingling orb of nerves. I tried to still my hips, but they betrayed me, and pressed upwards, deepening his hot kiss on my mound. Soon I was shaking so badly, my hips were bucking violently, and he hand to lay a heavy arm over my stomach to keep me still as I thrashed around under him.

"Stanley, I-!" I screamed and went rigid as I felt my release. Stanley stood up, smirking at me as he wiped his mouth dry with his hairy arm.

"You what? Hmm?" He said, slipping off his boots and boxers, and stepping out of them. I didn't have any time to enjoy the scenery as he lowered himself down, placing himself between my legs. His hand steadied his member as he placed it's tip at my entrance, teasing my drooling opening in gentle up and down movements. He leaned in real close, his smirk still plastered to his face.

"Come on, honey pot, cat got your tongue?" he said as his hand centered himself, and he pushed forward. In one hard thrust, he was seated all the way to the back and he grunted, grin still hanging in there. With a sigh, his eyes closed, and he shuddered. I found the strength to wrap my legs around his waist and I managed to speak, all be it weakly.

"Harder..." I teased, squeezing him with my thighs which brought out a low growl from him. His eyes opened, and Stan kissed me again. It was full of passion and desire as his hips began to rock back and forth. My hands clawed at his back, which only made him use more strength as he bucked harder. I could hear his breath hiss through his teeth as he went.

"Fuckin'-God-damnit!" I heard him say as he broke our heated kiss to stand while remaining inside me. He turned me slightly to the left, so I was leaning over the arm of the couch. One leg remained on his hip as he brought the other to rest on his shoulder once more. I gasped, gritting my teeth as I felt him some how fit himself deeper inside me. His pace quickened as he thrust into me wildly. He groaned, and licked my calf to my ankle as his hips slapped against mine, a raunchy wet sloshing noise echoing through the air. I shuddered and gripped the sides of the couch, screaming in ecstasy as he went harder. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ah, baby, this is the spot..." Stanley stated as I shook, and my walls tightened up around his cock, pulsing around his flesh as I coated him in my fluids. I could feel the liquid run down my bottom as he relentlessly fucked me. Time felt suddenly slow, and the hands on the clock seemed to not be moving when I checked.

"Ahhhhhhhh, please, I-I... " I pleaded with him to be finished. I was unable hold myself up anymore, but Stanley kept up his well timed thrusts until I had hit the edge and jumped off again once more. Colors and white lights sparkled in my vision as the pleasure over took me. Apparently it did Stan in as well but he leaned down and captured my lips, giving me three final harsh thrusts before spilling his hot seed into my dripping hole.

"Yessssssssssssss, baby, sweet cheeks, my sugary hot honey pot..." He chanted as I felt his hard cock pulsate, and empty every last drop into me. There was so much, that I could feel it coming out, and dripping down my ass hole to the couch in thick globs. He shook and hummed against my lips, staying firmly locked to my hips.  
My arms had wrapped around his neck as his hand rubbed my side, eyes closing as he flipped the both of us over to lay on the couch. I was panting, face laying in his mass of chest hair, staring at the gold chain. I had just gotten laid after so long of not feeling another's touch, that I felt as though I were in heaven. His breath was hot in my ear, and came in ragged short breaths. They slowly evened out as his arms encircled me, rubbing my back as he pulled my jacket over us. My eyes felt so heavy, and I felt so tired.

"Th-thanks a b-bunch, sweet heart." Stanley said between breaths, giving me a firm squeeze. I could only moan in response, enjoying the aftermath of my orgasm. He yawned and held me for a while until he felt more energized to move.

"Let's go to my bedroom, OK? It's far more comfortable then this stuffy old couch." He said, standing up with me in his strong arms, and a swift sloosh and pop was heard as he fell from his place between my thighs. I could feel his hot cum seep out from my entrance, and down to his arm. He didn't seem to give any shits though, as he carried me to another door, and kicked it in. Taking me straight to his bed and laying me carefully down, he stared at me for a moment. He sighed and laid next to me, staring at my face with heavy bags under his eyes. I reached out, and plucked his glasses from his face, folding them as I put them on the night stand. He sighed happily, and brought the covers over us and mumbled a soft string of words into my shoulder.

"Sleep here... With me..." His arms hugged me to him, and soon he was snoring, off in dreamland. His warm embrace along with the fact that I just had mind blowing sex with the man had me quickly closing my own eyes. My head tilted to rest my cheek against his forehead, a hand resting on his warm chest as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

\---

Sorry for the short chapter. I think it is a good place to stop and time skip to the morning.

RMS


	4. Chapter 4

It was the late morning before my eyes opened. What greeted me was definitely not my car, nor my shitty tent. I was in a large king sized bed, in what appeared to be an old wooden cabin. Had I taken my acid and found some creepy cabin in the words? No... I felt incredibly hung over. I was so thirsty, and decided to locate some water. I sat up and instantly regretted it. A dull ache and stiffness entered my nervous system as I tried to stand. I shook and fell backwards, wincing as I felt how sore my nether regions and back were. A warm body and a loud snoring brought my attention to the large hairy beast sleeping in the bed next to me.

Holy shit. What sweet fresh hell had I gotten myself into? 

As I stared at the open door into the other room, my eyes locked onto the coffee table with the empty bottle of Scotch from the night before; laying on it's side, my clothes laying every which place. I blushed as the events from the previous night came pouring back to me. I looked back at the man blissfully asleep, unaware of my distress as I tried to get up again. Or so I thought. His arm flew out, and dragged me back to his chest as he murmured into my ear.

"Where do ya think you're going, sweet heart?" Stanley's gruff voice made me shiver in delight. I brought an arm around his and squeezed it to my chest tightly. He grunted in approval as he squeezed again before kissing my neck.

"I need to go pee, if you must know, and I'm dying of thirst." I could hear his disappointment as he let go, and hid under the covers, one limb sticking out, and his thumb pointing left.

"The bathroom is over there to the left. First door. Don't take too long." I got up, limped out the door, and made my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I inspected my neck and shoulders which were covered varying shades of pink and purple blotches. I sighed as I poked an especially dark purple bruise. Yeap, definitely was worth it.  
I had a quick shower, and cleaned myself up. I made sure to wrap a towel around me, unsure if he had any room mates or family living there with him. The towel barely covered my bottom and front at the same time. I let my hair just sit there after a couple of shakes, water droplets slipping down my skin as I left the steamy bathroom.  
I saw the kitchen to my right and made my way into it, seeing a coffee maker with a tin of coffee next to it. I set to work setting it up to make a pot when I heard a voice, and it sure the fuck wasn't Stanley's, but it sounded similar. I froze dead in my tracks, nearly dropping the tin to the floor.

"Ah, so that's why the living room looks like it has vomited feminine clothing." I turned slowly, half expecting some stuffy old man, but what I saw caused the tin to slip from my grasp and clatter to the floor.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to frighten you." The face attached to it looked exactly like Stanley's, only he was cleanly shaven, and the glasses were not exactly the same. He smiled, and bent over in his chair, picking up the fallen can, and set it on the table. I looked down at myself, and went very red, knowing all too well the blotches were clearly visible to him. I went to turn to leave when his hand came out in salutation.

"My name is Stanford, but I prefer Ford as everyone calls my brother Stan for short, and I don't enjoy being confused with him." I just gaped at his hand, staring at it like it was going to slap me. I didn't register he had an extra digit until my hand hesitantly came up to his in an uncertain shake. I chose not to say anything about it as he let go, and went to sit back down. He smiled at me, drumming his fingers on the kitchen table.

"I must say, Stanley hasn't lowered his standards any. You are gorgeous, and he has to go and mark up that creamy fair skin of yours. Tsk Tsk." I blushed, and was still quiet, trying to register that Stanley didn't think to mention that he had a brother, let alone an identical twin. Or, you know, the fact that they lived together. Ford stood up and went to the living room, and began to tidy it up. He gathered all of my clothes, and brought them back to me neatly folded in a stack as he set them on the table. He went back and gathered Stanley's, and hung the expensive wrinkled jacket on the coat rack by the door, and threw the rest into a laundry basket. When he was done, the coffee maker had gone off, a steady bleeping bringing me out of my lazy stare as I watched this copy of the man I had hot wild sex with the previous night. I brought my attention to my clothes, and quickly hiked my skirt on, wondering where Ford had found it, as I didn't remember taking it off in the first place. I checked to see if Ford was looking in my direction, and decided I had enough time to put my bra on.

I definitely didn't as his gaze had never left me, staring at my reflection in the mirror in the hallway with out my knowledge. My plaid shirt was just big enough to allow me to button it up to just under my breasts. I sighed, hoping it would work until I made it to my car to grab a change of clothing. I sat down, and Ford went to the coffee maker, as he whistled, and he pulled down three cups.

"What do you take in your coffee, dear?" Ford said as he made himself, and Stanley a coffee while awaiting my reply.

"Just a lot of cream, please." I said, nervously combing my hair with my fingers. He turned to me with the three cups, his and his brother's in the left, mine in the right. Setting them down, he took the seat opposite of me and took a long quiet sip of his Java as he passed mine over.

"So, tell me about yourself. I assume that old Jeep in our drive way is yours?" I nodded and took a sip of my drink and held it in my hand. It's warmth was very relaxing as I explained that was going camping, and I didn't realise it was a driveway, and how Stanley had found me on his long walk back from the liquor store.

"Well, that sounds like a great reason to be here. I assume Stanley managed to woo you with his charms?" Ford asked as he eyed my bra, then quickly met my gaze to be polite.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I love a man in a suit that can smoke as much as I can. And I just adore men with glasses." I said, and he subconsciously adjusted his thick square frames. I swear I saw a blush creep into his face as I heard heavy foot steps echo down the hallway towards us.

"I thought I said not to take too long. See? Now you've gone and discovered my secret!" Stanley laughed as he pulled the only remaining chair out and sat in it, taking the full coffee to his lips, and gulped down half of it. He cleared his throat and gave me an apologetic look.

"Look, I'm sorry I failed to mention him at all to ya. He said he wouldn't be here today, so I figured I had the house to myself, ya see?" He said with a chuckle, and brought out a flask from his jacket, putting the yellow liquid into his drink until it was just as full as he could get it.

"Dear God, Stanley, do you really think it's a good idea to start drinking this early in the morning?" Ford said with a fair bit of annoyance as he gave his brother a deep glare. Stanley just shrugged and stirred his drink with his pinky before taking a long slow drink. He made a scrunched face, and hissed as he looked at me, winking before taking another drink.

"Seems legit to me." I cheerfully said, taking a sip of my coffee before handing it to Stanley suggestively. He noticed, and obliged. Ford just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Seems as though you found a good match for yourself." Ford stated with a small laugh as he went to the fridge and rummaged around.

"I'm going to make some eggs and ham. Sorry, we ran out of bacon yesterday. Do guys you want any?" He asked, and before I could answer, Stanley did for me.

"She sure the fuck does! Don't cha, sweet heart?" I nodded and smiled at them both, leaning onto the table so my breasts rested on my crossed arms. They both said nothing as they stared at me for a while. I cleared my throat, and Ford turned to make breakfast, but Stanley continued to openly stare.

"So, you both are very nice. How long have you both lived here?" I asked, and they both fell silent, and Stanley looked away.

"Did I say something that has upset you two?" I asked, a wee bit worried. Stanley looked at me again, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Me personally? I have been here about thirty two years." He said in an awkward manner. I blinked, so they were around my age.

"This go around, I have been here for about two years." Ford stated matter-o-factly. His expression telling me there was more to the story then they initially let on.

"Oh, OK. So... How old are the both of you?" Stanley's face fell again, and he looked down at his coffee, bringing it to his lips he downed it in one chug, and slammed it onto the table, clearing his throat.

"62." He said firmly, looking back into my eyes, searching for anything negative in them. What he saw was far from it. Instead, he saw confusion, amazement, and many questions bubbling up. By this time, Ford had turned to face me, setting down some butter and ketchup along with some utensils.

"Well... Obviously I have questions. Many in fact." Stanley nodded and glanced at his brother worriedly.

"First, do you guys dye your hair?" They both shook their heads.

"Do you guys work out or anything?" Again they shook their heads.

"Then, is it cosmetic surgery? A healthy diet, maybe?" They both erupted into a fit of laughter. Ford finally took pity on me, and put his hand up, one hand wiping a tear from his eye as he spoke.

"No, no. It is all so hard to explain, dear." he said as my mind raced around trying to figure out how on earth they could possibly be that old yet didn't look a day other then myself.

"Well, my last guess is some weird black magic." I chuckled, but my statement hit a nerve on both of them, and they both nodded in approval of my guess.  
I blinked a few times and huffed.

"For realsies? You two aren't fucking with me?" Stanley took my hand in one of his, and gave me a pleading look while his other hand flopped his wallet down onto the table in front of me.

"See for yourself. I haven't updated my license yet, and I don't think Ford has either." He said, glancing at his twin. I took Stanley's wallet, and flipped it open, taking his plastic ID cards out and staring at them.

Holy fuck.

There was his ID, all of them stating he was as old as he said, pictures of a 62 year old version of himself in an expensive suit, wearing a red Fez. Ford handed me his, and I repeated the process again, dumb-founded.

"Either way, dear, if you came into town with us, you're going to figure it out real quick. Everyone knows about it here." Ford stated as he shrugged, putting some plates of steaming food down for us. Taking in everything, I sighed and smiled. My stomach rumbled loudly, and I ate everything on my plate before saying anything else to them.

"A-OK, sounds fine to me." This seemed to appease them both, more so Stanley.

"So you are OK with this?" Stanley asked, putting his hand onto my thigh hesitantly. My hand covered his as I pushed the empty plate away from me with a small burp.

\---

This has started to get a little lengthy. My intention was only five chapters, but I'm rolling with it to make it go as long as I can.  
Still looking for a proof reader and an RP partner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me. I'll be totally fine with it as soon as I go get high, that is if you guys don't mind." I said, and stood up, still holding Stanley's hand. He got up wordlessly, leaving his own empty plate on the table. Ford stared at us both in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure... I suppose..." He mumbled as we went, and sat at the now clean coffee table in the living room. Stanley pulled out a large bag of weed that clearly wasn't mine, and he threw it onto the table in front of me along with a pack ZugZogs. I smiled and went into my purse that was neatly laid on the table from Ford's cleaning efforts as I dug around for my grinder and lighter. Soft foot steps came into the room and Ford spoke.

"Oh good, I am glad you meant 'that.'" He pointed at Stanley's bag and sat down in the ratty old arm chair beside us.

"I only just started smoking the "marijuana" this past year. Stanley said it would help with our arthritis, and old people problems and then well... This happened." Ford said, using his hands to motion at himself and Stanley for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I saw last night. Haha!" I laughed as Stanley blushed a bright red, choosing to stare at my hands as I rolled a few joints. I lit one, handing it to Ford first.

"Thank you kindly, dear." He said as he inhaled sharply, holding it in for a small while before exhaling, and coughing a bunch. His eyes watered as he passed it to his twin, and Stan took a hit seamlessly before he passed it to me, where I inhaled a large toke with no problems. I blew smoke rings at them which set off a giggling fit. Ford had tried a few times to make some, to no avail as he coughed every damn time it was passed to him. While Stanley on the other hand, smoked like a champ, only coughing once when he accidentally inhaled some of the end bits. Fifteen minutes and three joints later, we all sat there, chink-eyed and ready to burst out laughing at any damn thing. I suddenly stood up, turning towards the door that I had seen "Employees Only" on last night and waved at them. I looked back to see that Stanley was worried.

"I'm going to go move my car!" I said, hoping he would feel better about my sudden exit. I didn't make it look like I wouldn't be back though, as I left everything at the table. He's seemed to calm down a little bit, and his brother decided to pipe up.

"I moved your car back here. The keys were in it. I'm sorry but it was in my way, and I assumed it was someone Stanley knew. I found an empty pack of his beside the fire pit. " I stopped halfway through the door, staring through the shop window. Seeing my jeep there in the small parking lot right up against the storefront, I turned back to them.

"Still need a change of clothes though!" And that's when Stanley stood up. He came towards me and laughed, shrugging.

"I'm sorry, sweat heart. I definitely owe ya a shirt. My bad." When he got to me, he flopped his arm around my shoulders, and dragged me back to the table.

"Roll us as bunch of doobies, darling. If ya do that, we'll take ya into town and I'll buy ya a new shirt or something." The way he said it told me that I couldn't refuse, so I nodded and sat down. I started to roll about ten of them before Ford declared it would suffice. We got our jackets and went outside where I lit a cigarette. That's when I noticed the old car that was parked next to mine. It was a Kryzlar New Port with a red exterior. It looked brand new on the outside, fresh paint and like-new leather on the top-back. I looked inside and saw it was very clean in the front, but the backseat told a different story. Chocolate bar and chip wrappers lay strewn about amungst a sea of take out bags and cups. Not too bad for two single men living in the woods.

"Is this your car?" I asked them, and Stanley nodded, pointing one of his thumbs at his chest.

"Yeah, she sure is. Ain't she a beauty? I had her restored about six months back at the request of my niece. She really likes it, so I figured I'd hand her the keys next year when she's fifteen." He said proudly while opening the door, and discarding all the trash into the can beside him. After he was finished, he let Ford into the back, and came around to open the passenger side door for me. 

"Awe, how sweet of you, Stanley." I said in a kind voice as I got in and buckled up. He came around, a large smile on his face as he got in, and fired the old car up. The sound it made was perfect, nothing like my Jeep. It roared to life, and he backed it up real nice before peeling out suddenly and raced down the dirt road, much to his twin's dismay. It wasn't long before Stanley stopped where I had parked my car the night before and looked around.

"This is the spot where an explosion happened. Knocked all the surrounding trees clean over. It sheered the old rusty car that was here, with a road sign on it, right in half perfectly. Nothing quite like lasers in a forest!" Stanley said, his voice was full of energy as he continued to describe the event in great detail with Ford nodding occasionally.

"People around here dubbed it 'Weirdmageddon.'" Ford said as we left, continuing down the bumpy and dusty road. The drive wasn't long, maybe about fifteen minuets worth of driving down the winding roads until we came into town. Stanley's driving calmed down once we entered the city limits, and Ford seemed relieved. He pulled the old car into a parking lot that was mildly full, and we got out.

"So, there's a clothing store there, there, and there. You get the choice of super cheap or super fancy. I'll let you decide, but that one..." Stanley paused to point at the one with a young girl in a green plaid shirt like mine standing outside smoking.

"Is probably your best bet for your style." He finished, and waved at that girl, hollering her name.

"Heya Wendy!" I assumed he knew her well, as she looked up, smiled, and waved back. She seemed calm and collected, almost bored. Ford gave a small wave as we walked up to her.

"Hey guys. I'm just about to open in an hour. What's up, dudes?" Wendy asked as she toyed with the cord of her store keys, one of which I noticed had the same gold key that was on Stanley's key ring. Stanley motioned to me and laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, telling her how he owed me a shirt, but very sure not to mention any of the dirty deeds that led up to it. I turned to Ford and made a confused face.

"Is that his daughter or something?" Ford burst out laughing, placing a hand to my shoulder as he patted it and shook his head.

"No, no! That's one of our week day employees. She's pretty much the manager at both stores. Stanley seems to have given up on the business end of our shop. She and Soos take turns running these two businesses. Soos is our local handyman. You can't miss him, as he is the largest man in the city. He is also very kind and polite." As Ford finished his sentence, I could see Stanley finish his conversation with the woman and he turned back to me.

"So, we'll just go around back and have us a toke. Wendy's game. Says Soos is in the back crunching cardboard down into the dumpster. You can meet him, and then you won't be alarmed when ya see him randomly walking around on our property." I smiled as he led us to the back of the building. Sure as shit, there was a very large man jumping up and down in the dumpster with glee. He sure looked like he was having a lot of fun. When he noticed us, he grinned with excitement and hopped out with surprising ease for a man of his size. He came over and motioned to the shitty white and rust filled wrought iron patio set near the back door, and took himself a seat.

"Hey dudes, how's it going?" Soos said as he pulled a chair out for Wendy to sit beside him. After she sat down, Ford sat on a stool next to her. Stanley took a seat beside his handyman friend, and patted his knee as the other arm rested on the rickety old table. There were no more chairs. I saw Wendy shoot Stan a confused look, which he clearly ignored as he spoke.

"Come on, sweet heart, don't suddenly be shy." I shrugged, and came to sit on his lap, adjusting myself so I was more comfortable. I think that only made Stan more uncomfortable in my movement, and I wasn't entirely sure it was good or bad. Wendy was staring, her mouth wide open.

"Am I seeing things?" She said, unable to process her boss with a girl. Like at all. Stanley simply put his arm around me, and dipped his hand into my purse to grab at my cigarette pack.

"It would appear as though you are seeing things, dude. Things like your boss going through a lady's purse. Or things like the owner of said purse is sitting in your boss's lap." Soos cheerfully declared as he put both hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. She shook her head and put her hands up.

"Naw, man. That's none of my business. Whatever makes ya guys happy. I'm flabbergasted that you'd pick Stanley over Ford, but hey, that's none of my business." Wendy chuckled, and stuck her tongue out at Stanley, making him snort and light a joint in the efforts to ignore her comment. Ford blushed heavily, and drummed his fingers on the table in an effort to avoid being the subject of any further conversation.

"And why is that?" I asked, leaning forward on my human seat, feeling him grunt in minor discomfort as I put my arms on the table to support myself. Ford looked down with a huff, placing one hand over his face, shaking his head as he spoke.

"What she means is, Stanley's a flashy rough around the edges kinda man, and her boss." I saw a swift blur as Stanley playfully punched his brother in the arm. I was stunned. Ford rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes at his brother, who offered him the joint. He took a few small pulls, and handed it to Wendy, seeing me snatching the pack of doobies from Stan. I lit another, and we passed them back and forth until they were gone, Soos never partaking in any of it. After we were done, Wendy stood up, and went to the back door of the shop. She waved at us to follow her.

"I don't open for another half an hour, so if you guys wanna take a look around, and pick out what ya like..." Stanley led me to a few places, and we looked around. Ford took me to the side and pointed to a beautiful sundress. When his brother saw it, he fully agreed.

\---

We'll here's another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's the one!" Both Ford and Stanley said in unison. It was a shorter, tan, strapless dress with a pleated bottom. It had sequins sewn in to make it appear opalescent in the light with a mesh overlay. They weren't honestly going to put me in that were they? It had leather tassels along the bottom with some sort of clear crystal beads, and feathers. It had a feather accent on the bust line as well. That wouldn't exactly be my first choice in a nice dress. I watched as they brought down my appropriate size, and shoved me into a change room. I sighed in defeat, and looked down, then back at the mirror. My unimpressed face stared back at me as I removed my shirt and skirt. It was rather easy to step into, and it fit just perfectly. I found it wasn't sitting right with my bra on, so I removed it and inspected myself.

Eh...

It wasn't too bad. I messed up my hair a bit and smiled. I could only see three bruises on my shoulder. Almost as if on cue, a light brown leather short jacket was tossed over the door of the change room. I smiled a little. It sorta accented the dress. My eyes came to rest on the price tags. 200$ for the jacket. I checked the dress. 145$. Well fuck. I put it on, and came out.

"That is a very breath taking sight." I heard Ford say, his brother nodded in approval, and forced me to spin around for them. With a slap to my ass, Stanley roared a loud "Sold!" and turned to the register where Wendy awaited. I followed over, the clunk of my boots and their buckles tinkling as I walked. Ford had put an arm around my shoulders as he took my clothes from me, and folded them as Wendy scanned all the tags and removed them. Stanley paid, and we left with a hearty thanks, out the now unlocked front door. We got to the car and Stanley unlocked the trunk, taking my bag of old clothes from Ford, and throwing them in before shutting it. He held his hand out to me, and stared at my purse.

"Come on then, hand us a dart." He said smugly, almost in a tone like fully expected it, and I gave him a cigarette. I grabbed one for myself, and he hooked an arm with mine, leading me away from the car. Ford followed closely behind, as we came to a crystal shop, and went in at my request. Once inside I browsed the shelves until I found a wonderful silver necklace, with a beautiful chakra stone pendant. It was arranged in a star shape, and I plucked it from the shelf. I bought it, and showed the boys. Ford seemed delighted, and offered to put it on for me. I accepted his help, and turned away from him as he draped it around my neck, closing the clasp after only one try. Stanley quietly watched with a crooked grin. So far this day was going well. We left the store, and walked around for the better part of the day, most of the residents openly talked to the twins, while others seemed to stay far away from them entirely. Either way, most of them were generally surprised that I was hanging off of Stanley's arm.

Lunch came and went at the local pub. Nothing special happened, we just had a pitcher of beer, and a basket of hot wings to share. The boys told me all about their niece and nephew that they seemed to adore. I was absorbed in their idle chit chat until Ford cleared his throat.

"So, how long did you plan to be camping for? There honestly wasn't much for supplies that I could see in your vehicle." I shrugged and looked down into my purse idly.

"Indefinitely. I just buy what I need, when I need it. I don't want for much I suppose. I like to travel a lot. I haven't actually lived anywhere for the past three years now..." I said, moving my hair from my face, and tucking it behind my ear as I took a long drink of my beer.

"Seriously? You're homeless?" I heard Ford say rather loudly. I hushed him quickly, and shook my head.

"No no, I have a home. I just haven't been there in three years. I have had no reason to go back. The bills get paid by my various odd jobs that I do on my various travels. My sister lives there, and takes care of the place. It's a farm." I said, finishing my beer and pouring another one for myself. Stanley seemed to to be in deep thought, and made like he was skimming the dessert menu. I continued to rattle on.

"I've never stayed in one place too long. Never had a reason too. My favorite place to be is in the woods. I've been looking for a suitable plot of land to move our farm too." I finished as I wiped my mouth. I took out my compact, and put on some lipstick as the they both watched from the corner of their vision. I suppose bright blue was not a normal color for him to see on a lady. Stanley drank the rest of beer, and took out his wallet. He slapped a Benjamin down, and got up from his chair with a some what panicked expression. We looked at him as we heard some weird chiming, and he padded his coat down in an effort to locate the source of the noise. Finding it, he pulled a fancy silver cellphone out, and fumbled with the buttons to answer it. It was quite comical, further cementing the man's real age despite his renewed exterior.

"Heya, kiddo! Yeah, we're doing great! How 'bout you? Oh you don't say? Really!? Sounds fantastic, we'll see you two tomorrow." He drew the phone away from his head, and stared at it, trying desperately to turn it off. I could not help but chuckle a little bit, standing up quickly, and took the phone, ending the call with a quick flick. He sighed in relief, and looked back at the both of us with a wide smile. Ford's eyes lit up, seemingly knowing who the caller was.

"That was our niece, Mabel. Her, and her brother Dipper are catching a plane tonight to come up for a visit. Strange, they should be at school this time of year. She babbled on about some sort of home school project. Either way, I think we should pick up some groceries, and go clean our house up." Stan stated, as he held a hand out for me. I took it, and looked back to Ford, stretching out my other hand to him. Starring at it, he slowly took it, and got up as I squeezed his warm flesh with a shy smile. We left, his hand staying in mine, all be it very twitchy and sweaty. Stanley glanced back, noticing our hands, and grinned, a small twisted plan forming in the back of his mind. Once out on the street, I linked elbows with them, and giggled as we walked down the dusty road, earning a few more odd glances from the townsfolk. The entire walk, Ford couldn't take his eyes off of me, and Stanley sure noticed, the gears in his head were active and turning. Once we got back to the car, Stanley tossed the keys to Ford, and got in the back seat.

"It's your turn to drive us back, poindexter." He winked at me as we got in, which confused me a bit. Ford drove us home with out incident. He did exactly the speed limit, and stopped for every person or car that tried to cross the road. We got back to the cabin in under a half an hour, and three joints later. When we pulled in, the parking lot was full, so Ford had to pull the car into the back. He explained that a family had booked the front patio for a birthday party and that we'd just go in the back door to avoid the celebration. Once inside, Stanley went to the living room, and dug around his mahogany liquor cabinet for something interesting to drink. Satisfied with a large bottle of red wine, he came over with three Mason jars and filled each one to the brim with the red liquid. Once his labor was complete, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt, which did not go unnoticed by me, and hung up his black suit jacket as he sat in the arm chair beside the hideous couch. I was a little suspicious, wondering why he suddenly was distancing himself from me. Not noticing anything, Ford took my jacket, and hung it up along with his beside Stanley's, and we both sat down. I sat on the side beside Stanley and Ford plunked himself down next to me on the couch.

"So, let's play a game, shall we?" Stanley blurted out, sipping his wine. I was intrigued.

"What sort of game?" I asked. He wiggled both of his bushy brown eyebrows at me.

"I have never." He said bluntly. OK. Sure. Ford's face fell, obviously not interested in the chosen game at all.

"OK, sure. I'll go first. I have never..." I looked around the room and saw a taxidermy of a goat.

"I have never had goat meat before." Both of them took a sip. I thought long and hard and smiled.

"I have never had tequila before." Again they both took a sip.

"I have never... Committed a crime." Again they both took a sip, but it was more of a deep drink. Ford was looking more alarmed as every question went by. I rose a single brow in Ford's direction. I had not expected him to take a drink that time.

"I have never been on a boat." Finally they both paused. I sighed, and took a sip. Stanley piped up.

"My turn, sweet cheeks. I have never given a man an orgasm." He snickered as I took a sip. That was a cheap shot. Ford spoke next.

"I've never seen a stripper." Stanley and I both took a long drink, and giggled at one another. I sighed, punching his arm playfully. Ford raised an eyebrow at the information.

"OK. Good to know. I've never owned a pleasure device. You know, like a dildo or a pocket flesh light?" Stanley and I both giggled but I took a sip. Both of them gave me an intriguing look. Stanley's eyes fluttered with something dark.

"I have never had a threesome." He said, fully expecting nothing from Ford. He was focused on whether or not I would take a sip.

"No, not yet, anyway." I said cheerfully, watching as Stanley finished his wine. I laughed as I caught Ford openly staring at my chest. His cheeks were a light red, and his eyes seemed more relaxed.

"Not yet..?" Ford asked, a bit interested in where the game had led to.

"Why, is that something you're into, Ford?" I questioned him, my voice dripping with an enticing tone. Stanley was watching quietly, refilling our glasses as Ford squirmed beside me. I was completely unaware of the naughty smile on Stan's face, and so was Ford.

"I have never had sex." He said bluntly, and I looked down at my wine, taking it to my lips and slowly licking the rim where my lipstick had come off. Ford was 100% focused on me, that he didn't notice his brother going through my purse as he too had a drink.

"That's just terrible. You can't fucking be serious?" I blurted out, and he looked at his brother.

"No, it's true, I assure you. The most action I've ever seen were by my own two hands." He huffed pathetically, and I could tell he was loosing interest in this game. Stanley knew it as well, so he spoke suggestively to his twin.

"Maybe she should show ya what you've been missing out on all these years, Eh?!" Stanley turned to look at me, his expression was dead serious.

\---

Another one done. Holy crap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious right now, Stanley!?" Ford retorted as I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. I was very interested in what was going on, and the looks on their faces was pure entertainment.

"Yes, what he said..?" I calmly asked, my eyes narrowing. The idea did pique my interest. Quite a lot actually. Stanley was good at reading people, for he just winked and shrugged.

"You two fuckin' heard me." He said said, taking his drink, and swirling it in his hand. Ford swallowed unbearably slow, and looked back at me, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. I suppose now would be my chance, and it was as good as any other. He was off guard and wouldn't expect it. With that I leaned in, placing my hand on his knee, and took his lips with mine. Ford's eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed as his hands instinctively flew up to hold my head. I gave Stanley a wink, and deepened the kiss, moving my other hand to Ford's side. He groaned heavily as I placed my self in his lap quickly, making sure to straddle him as I moved his hands down to my breasts.

"Gnnnnn..." Ford made odd noises as his hands groped blindly at my chest. I could feel his hard member pulse against my inner thigh as he felt as though his whole body were pulsating. Stanley grinned, draping an arm over the back of his chair, as he crossed a knee over the other. He was observing the moment, placing his empty jar down, and groping at the bulge in his pants as he watched. This was going to be a very good show, one he certainly wasn't going to miss. He was very pleased I went along with his lewd plan. I swayed my hips, and was granted throaty growls from Ford. His hands had found my zipper and had shuffled my new dress down to my hips. He took a moment to gaze at all the bruises his twin had marked me with and grinned. I felt hot, and suddenly like the man beneath me begin press his lips to my neck.

"My turn, eh?" I heard Ford whisper as his lips dusted kisses along my neck line. I wiggled on his lap and he decided to suck at my clavicle, causing a bruise to form as I moaned and shook. He was careful to leave just as many marks as his brother, giving Stanley a challenging look. His brother simply snorted, and continued watching. Ford cupped my ass in both hands as he suddenly stood up with me in his arms. I gasped as he gave Stanley a daring look, and barked an order at him.

"Stanley! Clear this fucking table off for me!" Stanley jumped to attention, and cleared the table with one arm in one solid motion, and went back to sitting in his chair. He watched with glee as Ford placed me down onto the table in front of him and he undid his slacks. I quivered in anticipation, feeling hot and wet, ready for this exciting romp. Somehow it felt all the more racy with Stanley being there, waiting and watching, as his brother had his way with me. My eyes widened and I felt a pang inside my abdomen. A needy throb between my thighs. He freed himself and gave it a stroke as my eyes met his, a lustful glint reflected in his eyes.

"You ready, my dear?" His voice was husky, and dripping with sex. I was hot, and dripping with excitement. With a nod to him, I felt him plunge himself rather quickly into my slit, and he stilled about half way. He hummed and continued as Stanley brought his own stiff cock out, stroking it as his brother gently rocked his hips into mine. Stanley's buckle could be heard as it hit the floor with a metallic clank. I squealed and cooed as Ford's hips bumped into mine in a clockwork motion. He was definitely trying to figure out what would make me moan, shudder and scream. His hands grazed my hips, and I gasped rather loudly. Intrigued, he pressed the tips of his fingers into them a little harder and I bucked.

"Good heavens!" He mumbled heavily, and went for my neck, murmuring into it as I shook in his grasp. He was definitely bringing me to the edge with all his mouthy behavior. Opening my eyes, I stared at Stanley, his hand slowly bobbing up, and down as he smoked with the other. When did he light one? Did it really matter right now?

"This is fucking hot! Like, God damn!" Stanley shouted with much vigor, as Ford hiked my legs up to his shoulders, and pressed me down at such an angle that I could barely breathe. Ford's face was screwed into the peak of pleasure as he slammed himself as hard as he could, screaming into my breast as he came shortly after. Thick globs of his hot semen shot into me, coating my walls as I twitched from pleasure. I could feel how warm it was as it found no where to go but out, and down my backside. Ford slumped over me, both elbows resting on either side of the coffee table. While he was panting, trying to regain his breath, I could hear Stanley doing the same. My head tilted to face him, and what I saw made me grin. On his lap, there was a large mess and he was quite still. The cigarette had gone out in his mouth as he stared back, a cocky smirk plastered to his mug.

"That... That was a-amazing..." Ford managed to say, his head still resting on my chest. It wasn't long before he removed himself from our embrace and he stood with a wobble. Picking up his shirt, he laughed and cleaned my lower half off as best as he could, then followed suit with himself. Stanley wasn't so lucky. He had to carefully take his pants and underwear off to avoid any possible spillage. Both men went and put their dirty laundry away as I laid there on the table allowing my eyes to refocus. Everything was numb now, but in a good way. The ceiling had stopped spinning, and I made an effort to sit up, wincing a little. The boys had returned, wearing fresh pajamas, bearing gifts of clothes, and drink. Ford held out a glass of water, and large worn t-shirt of Stanley's. Stanley had lit another smoke, and was beaming with a wide grin as he flopped down onto the couch with a bag of chips.

I drank the icy cold water, and changed, feeling the shirt was far too big for me, but that didn't really much matter. It was a now an off the shoulder nightgown.  
When Ford took a seat on the couch, he wrapped an arm around me, pulling my body off of the coffee table and into his lap. His face went to my hair, and he inhaled sharply, hugging me as tight as he could. I glanced at Stanley as I felt his hand glide up, and down my leg. He offered me his smoke, and I obliged for one long drag before I handed it back.

"Are you going to stay another night..?" Ford asked in a barely audible tone. Stanley heard him, and turned his gaze to me as he waited for my reply. I could tell they both wished it so.

"Yes, I shall stay tonight. And tomorrow night too, if I am permitted." I said softly, my voice sincere and happy. Stanley nodded, and closed his eyes as he finished his smoke and put it out.

"How about you stay here for as long as you want? I think we would like that, very much." Ford said, Stanley agreeing with a hearty laugh as he licked his lips at the same time as his twin. They really did resemble a mirror some times.

"Have a hot babe stay here with us? Of course I'd like that. I'd fucking love it." Both of them looked at me and I sighed in relief.

"OK, sounds like a plan." I huffed lightly, and we sat like that for awhile, the three of us not wanting to move. Unfortunately, Ford soon complained of having pins and needles in his legs, so we moved to Stanley's room. All three of us crammed together on his mattress as we snuggled, until I drifted off to sleep, the two having a quiet conversation while I snored softly.

"Well this was a sudden, all be it wonderful surprise today." Ford said as he curled around my back. I could feel his hands slowly making ghost like touches up my and down my flesh, and it only made me relax and sleep better.

"Sure the fuck was, poin dexter! To think I almost introduced myself to her with my classic, "Who the hell are you and why are you trespassing on my land?" line. But I didn't, because I smelled some good weed... And saw some nice fucking milky legs." Stanley chortled as I nuzzled my face into his chest. He brought a hand to my shoulder, and rubbed it, smiling.

"I'm also lucky I decided to come home this morning instead of tomorrow. Haha." Ford said with a snort. His face softened as a thought came to his brain. He had no time to filter it, and spoke freely under the knowledge I was peacefully unaware of their conversation.

"Why on Earth did you decide to share her with me? Why did she agree to it?" He asked his twin, but Stanley just scoffed and shrugged.

"I thought you deserved some happiness. I don't mind sharing and she seems like a chick that would be down. I was right, so lucky you. I saw the looks you gave each other. Maybe she'll stay indefinitely, and become our girlfriend. But now... Now let's get some sleep, the kids will be here around ten in the morning." Stanley yawned dramatically as he turned his lamp out. Ford grunted in agreement as they both slipped into dreamland.

Little did they know I had already fallen in love with this town, and desperately wished to move my farm here. Or maybe just myself. 

\---  
So far things are as normal as a love triangle can get at the early stage.


	8. Chapter 8

I smelled coffee. Bittersweet life blood. Oh my God, did I ever want some.

"Mmmm..." I groaned and turned over. Well I tried. It failed, because there was a large heavy arm wrapped around me. A moment of 'deja vu' entered my mind as I looked down to see a hairy arm clinging to my mid section. I cranked my neck to look out of bedroom doorway to see, Stanley cleaning the living room and folding laundry. I blinked a bit, trying to gather my memory from the night before. Oh yes. Ford's arm was around me. Perfectly logical. But I needed my morning pee, coffee and a cigarette. I gently maneuvered his arm off of me, and kissed his head as I got out of bed. I watched him throw the covers up over him self, as I made my way into the living room, and caught Stanley off guard. I wrapped my arms around him and put my face into his shoulder. He placed his arms over mine, and sighed.

"Place looks fantastic, stuff muffin." I said gently as I gave him an equally gentle squeeze. He grunted with a hint of a chuckle, and swung me around to face him. He was wearing a stained frilly apron over another designer suit, this one being a GooCheat. He brought me over to the kitchen and poured me a hot cup of Java. I made it to my liking as he brought out some toasted bagels and cream cheese. I quickly excused myself for a quick bathroom break, and came back, hair up in pig tails. We sat, and ate as he told me a little more about his family, and how his company was doing. It wasn't long after I started my second cup of coffee when Ford had shuffled his slippered feet into the room. His hair was neatly combed and he was dressed, and some what ready for the day in an orange turtleneck and dark brown khakis, wearing his house coat over top of it all.

"Good morning, sunshine, how was your sleep?" I cheerfully questioned him. Ford mumbled something positive, and clunked his head to the table, staring at my mug with bagged eyes.

"It was fine, but I'm afraid I've gotten myself a terrible hang over." He said, his eyes sliding into slits as the bright sunshine beamed through the window shades directly in his face. His hands came up to sneakily cup my coffee, and he slid it towards his mouth and lazily drank it all.

"Jesus, Ford. You look like shhhhit. Did you want a bagel?" Stanley asked, reserving a special tone just for his twin. It was a combination of mockery, and general concern. Ford shuddered, and shook his head at his twin. Instead he got up, made two more coffees, and came back, plunking his elbows on the table to support his head. I brought an arm up, and rubbed his back in slow circles as he murmured a thank you.

"I will be fine, I just need some time. I don't drink, Stanley. So... The kids will be here, when?" By this time, his extra digets were working his temples in an effort to dull the ache. I cooed at him, and rested my cheek on his shoulder. He glanced at me with a pained grin, and closed his eyes as his forehead bumped into mine for a quick rest. A familiar ding dong of a ringer could be heard, but this time not from Stanley, it was coming from Ford's long coat hanging on the rack behind me. Ford groaned in annoyance, and gave me "the look". It meant, "Please, grab my phone for me." I beamed at him, and turned while I reached into his jacket. The first two pockets were empty. The third had a large buck knife in it, which I calmly noted to ask about later. The forth had another knife. I finally found his phone, a matching one to Stanley's, but in a damage proof case. When I pulled it out, it was flashing with a young girl's face, wide eyed and waving with a large smile. I looked to Ford and tried to hand it to him, but he didn't even look at me. The ringer seemed to annoy him, and agitate his head ache, so I shrugged and answered it. Stanley gaped, realizing I hard just answered his brother's phone.

"Hello!? Grunkle Ford?! Hey! Are you there?" I could hear a very loud, and obnoxious voice. It was full of cheer and excitement. Not missing a beat, I replied politely.

"Hello. Yes, Grunkle Ford's not currently available..." Before I could finish my sentence, I had to pull the phone away from my ear as the girl screamed in some sort of joy I would guess. She started talking a million miles a second before the sound of shuffling, and a nervous young man's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, sorry about that. Grunkle Ford?" I could still hear the giddy squeals from the young lady as she babbled loudly in the background. Ford's head had now tilted to stare at me, fully realizing a conversation was going, all on his phone. The phone I was holding. His face held a flat wide eye expression as he remained silent.

"Hey. That's perfectly alright. Like I told your sister, Grunkle Ford is not available at the moment. He's in the bathroom. Can I pass you to Stanley?" I said, trying to sound calm, and some what normal. Stanley gave Ford a gentle slap up side the head as I pressed speaker phone.

"Yeah, sure! Wait... Wait. Waitwaitwait. Who the crap are you?" I sighed, realizing maybe I should have just gave the ringing phone to Stanley, but then again, he probably wouldn't have been able to answer it in time. I took a breath and winked at the boys. I saw panic burst through both of them as I continued.

"I'm a friend of your, Uh, 'Grunkles' as you put it." A hint of a weakness laced my voice, and boy did this young kid notice something was up.

"OK, but I don't recognize your voice at all. I know every single person in Gravity Falls, and lady, you don't sound like any of them..."

"I am a rather new friend, and jee, thanks for the third degree to someone you don't even know, kid." I seemed to sting him with my words, and I heard a sigh. By now his sister had fully quieted down, asking a question or two here or there when she could.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. I am just worried, you know. My great uncles live up there all alone, and when I hear a strange voice answer his phone I get, we'll worried in an unneeded fashion. Anyways, can I talk to Grunkle Stanley now?" I smiled, and Stanley bent over the phone in a ridiculous manner. I assumed he still didn't understand that it was on speaker phone.

"Hey, where are your manners, Dipper?!" He said, rather loudly might I add, into the microphone. Dipper squeaked, and apologized. I stood and gently pushed Stanley upright, whispering that he didn't have to do that. The phone could hear him just fine. He grumbled and sat down, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan, I didn't mean to be rude. I was worried. Anyways, we'll be at the bus depot in a half an hour, if you could come pick us up please." As Dipper finished his sentence, Stanley went into his jacket, and grabbed his keys

"Yeah... Sure, kid. Thanks for the warning, as it'll take about that long to get there." He snorted, and downed his drink, slamming it to the table. It was quite the reoccurring thing with that man.

"That's why we called! Love you, bye!" And with that, the phone clicked, and went back to the idle screen before it faded until it was off. Ford groaned, and sat up, staring at his full cup of coffee. Stanley grabbed our mugs and went to the sink, pouring them into paper to-go mugs before coming back to the table. Ford finally stood, grabbing his jacket, and switching it with his robe. I grabbed my purse, doing the same, and we left. I came outside and lit a joint, waiting as Stanley locked the store front door.

"Heya duuuuudes!" I could hear the distant voice that could only belong to Soos off in the distance. I turned to see him scoot up the trail on his golf cart. Stanley sighed, and unlocked the door once more.

"I forgot, I asked him to come up and fix my washer. It's got some retarded error code on it, won't even unlock the damned door to get my clothes out. Then he has to open the store after." Stanley said as Soos came riding up. The large man hopped out and brought a large toolbox out as he came waddling towards us.

"Heya, guys. Going out?" He asked cheerfully. Stanley nodded as him had a quiet conversation, which ended in Stanley slipping a few hundred dollars into Soos's tool belt. With a wave, we all piled into the classic car, and Stanley peeled out of the driveway. Not long after we left, Ford had threatened to vomit all over the back seat if his brother continued to drive like a maniac. Stanley slowed down, but bitched, and complained for about a good five minutes after the fact. He made me light another joint as I had forgotten to share the last one, and he passed it to Ford.

"That one can be his. He is a big mess back there. Now, doll face, hand me another and we can share it." His mood had lightened a lot. It was amazing how one joint could fix a person's attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

We got into town and made it to the old looking bus depot. The outside had peeling paint that had seen better days. The sign was missing a few letters so it now spelled out 'Us Pot'. There was literally no one there except an older woman with grey hair behind the counter playing solitaire on her ancient computer. She didn't even look up when I got to counter.

"Hello, is the next bus in going to be on time?" She lazily glanced at me, then at my two companions and then back to her screen.

Click. Click. Click.

The sound of a printer going off in the background brought me out of my patient stance. She grabbed it and handed it to me, going right back to her game.

Click. Click. Click.

"Don't mind her, she's a mute. What's the paper say, sweet young thang?" Stanley came up, taking the paper from my hands as he slapped me in the ass. The old woman gave us a peculiar look, momentarily giving us her full attention.

"Oh okay... Ouch, fuck you!" I said playfully. He swatted at my attempts to take the paper back, and Ford rolled his eyes. He was gripping his paper cup for warmth as he sipped it slowly, watching our display of silliness. The old lady had one brow raised as Stanley roasted back.

"Fuck you, too, toots!" Again my ass was slapped, and Ford stood up, pointing to the glass door at the back. The bus was pulling in, making the paper irrelevant now. For now, the old lady had gone back to her game.

"Ahem, if you two are done your public display of sass-" Ford started to speak, but was swiftly interrupted by his brother's loud voice.

"Ya mean slap ass!?" Stanley slapped his hand on his knee, while Ford shot him an angry look, and continued.

"I think the bus has come in." Ford stated as he opened the door, motioning for us to go through. Once we were outside, we waited a whole fifteen minutes before the bus doors finally opened, and only three people got off. I assumed the two younger kids were their niece and nephew as they lit up on seeing Stanley and Ford. They ran up to Stanley first, giving him a crushing bear hug that almost knocked him over. Stanley laughed, and patted their backs as they turned to Ford and did the same with him. After their greetings, the younger twins turned to me, and the girl bounced up and down in her bright yellow sweater with sparkles all over the front in a star pattern.  
"Is this her?!" I chuckled and smiled, while Stanley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, that's the woman who answered the phone." He said as Ford nodded in agreement. I held my hand out, ready to shake hers in mine, but was blindsided with a monstrous hug. I was knocked back into Ford who brought his arms up, and around my waist to steady me. When she stepped back, some weird smooshed facial expression was painted across her face. Her hands had come to rest on her cheeks as as she squealed loudly.

"Like, Oh. Em. Gee! Is this your girlfriend, Grunkle Ford?!" He blushed a bright red and looked over at Stanley as his hands darted into his pockets, and he took a step back. Stanley made to answer her, but I cut him off.

"I am a girl. And I am his friend. I am also Stanley's friend." I said as I leaned on Stanley, my arms around them both. Stanley seemed to have a proud expression as his arm snaked around my waist, and we turned to walk around the building back to the car. I completely missed Dipper's odd stare as he followed us with his sister skipping along side of him. As we got to the car, Stanley broke free to open the trunk for the kid's luggage, and we got in. Stanley was driving, with myself in the front seat. Ford sat between the two teenagers in the back, and was subjected to Dipper's idle chit chat, while Mabel started to ask me a question. Or a few.

"So... How long have you known our Grunkles for?" It was my turn to pause and really think of a good enough answer. None came to mind, and Stanley quickly came to the rescue.

"About two days and two nights." He said calmly. Dipper frowned, and shot his uncles a look, first at Ford, then at Stanley through the rear view mirror. Ford put his face into his palm, blushing more then before. Dipper kept quiet while Mabel seemed unphased by the answer.

"So you're a new friend. That's cool. How did you guys meat?" She said, holding up a puppet that looked like bacon. I laughed and told her I was trespassing, and made friends with the boys after they invited me into their home. I said how I was looking for land, and a new place to live. I didn't mention anything else, to the twin's relief.

"Oh cool. You should move here. Cool stuff happens all the time around here. You could live with our Grunkles!" It was my turn to blush as I looked down into my lap. I now oddly felt out of place. Like I suddenly didn't belong. I was quiet the entire ride back to house as they all caught up on the past. Once we pulled onto the lot, Mabel started pointing. There were a few cars in the parking lot, and Soos was standing outside talking with a small group of tourists. He waved at us, and both sets of twins went over while Stanley seemed to change in demeanor, and became very animated. From his sleeve, a long cane came out and he waved it around and laughed before walking away from the group. I lingered by the car, and lit up a smoke as I looked off into the woods. Leaning against the fender of the old machine, I thought about what I wanted to do for the day. I had seen a nifty water fall not too far back down the trail. I figured it would be an excellent thing to go explore while the family reunion occurred. Lost in thought I hadn't realized that Soos had come up behind me, and was waiting for me to notice him. When I did, it was because he had cleared his throat to be noticed. I looked over, and smiled.

"Were those tourists?" I asked, watching a large bird fly towards where I wanted to go, and he nodded.

"Yeap, I'm going to give them a tour of the wax museum in fifteen minuets." Again his voice was dripping with delight. He was such a kind man.

"I wanted to ask ya, dude, is that an unfinished dirt bike in the back of your Jeep?" I was surprised he noticed it under my crinkled tarp and blanket. I nodded, and went to the back of my vehicle, and opened it, dragging the dusty tarp off for him to see. It was old, and needed a lot of work. There were no wheels, no chains, and no brakes. Everything else was there as far as I knew. The paint was so warn, most of it was scratched off or peeling. Soos ran his large, chubby hand over the gas tank where there never was any paint before, giving it a gentle pat. He looked at me and the bike, then smiled brightly at me.

"I got one hell of a vision for this. I could fix it, but if I do, it won't look the same at all." I stared at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Not to sound rude, but... How much will it cost me?" He chuckled, and held his jiggling stomach. The sound of his tools clanked in his belt.

"Cost you? Haha, that's rich. I'll be happy to work on it for free, but I'm too big to test it. You'll have to do that yourself. I can help in convincing you to stay longer by taking that project on. You seem like a decent chick, and didn't run away after they told you their real age." I nodded a few times as I finished my cig, extending my hand out to him. We shook on it. Stanley was watching closely, his arms were crossed, one hand holding his cane, the other a smoke raised to his lips. He watched Soos haul the bike's body to his cart before going towards the picnic tables where the group of tourists awaited his return. Stanley had come up to me, his arms stretched out in a silent request for a hug. Ford was long gone into the house to help settle their niece and nephew into their room in the attic. I flicked the butt of my smoke away into a puddle, and turned to him, hugging him tightly as he stroked my hair. His breathing was even and calm, but his heart was racing in his chest.

"C-can I do anything for you?" He started in a stutter, and ended with a gentle kiss to my ear. I sighed in delight, and fought the urge to gasp. I could tell his question wasn't of a sexual nature. He was picking up on my dull mood.

"No." Was my only reply. He huffed, and rested his head on mine as he squeezed me tighter. I could feel his large hands rub tiny circles into my upper and lower back. It was nice and soothing, comforting if you will.

"Did you wanna smoke a joint?" His hand came to my chin to lift it in view of his eyes. I closed them, and nodded with a soft "uhhuh" as I felt his hand move to flatten me against his chest. He bent down and kissed me tenderly, and that's when we both froze.

"Kiiiiiiyah! Look Dipper! Look! Grunkle Stan just kissed her!" Still locked in our embrace, our heads turned to the voice shouting from attic window. Mabel had her head sticking out of it, and was giggling in utter joy. Dipper shot us a confused look, and Stan turned his face away to look at me. I just could not help but wave at them, and I giggled as Stan let go. He was a little nervous, his cheeks going mildly pink as he shuffled me into the house, the joint all but forgotten. Once inside, Ford greeted us, pulled me from Stanley's arms, and hugged me. He sighed and let go, putting me at arm's length. As he did, Stanley walked past me, purposely shoving me back into Ford's arms with a sneer as he sat down. I brought my hand to his cheek, and his eyes closed. I licked my lips just as he opened his eyes again, and closed the gap between us, kissing me sweetly. He slid his tongue along my lips and pushed them open as his arms squeezed me as tightly as they could. Just as he released me, we heard a gasp. 

For fuck's sake.

His niece, and nephew stood at the stairs slack jawed and frozen.

\---

Still looking for a proof reader and RP partner. Got some ideas? Send me a message!


	10. Chapter 10

The older twins both gave a shrug, and Mabel erupted into a chatter again. Her voice was high pitched, and I could clearly hear her excitement bubbling forth like a shaken soda.

"So you both kissed her! I saw it! Dipper saw it! Is she your girlfriend!? Don't side step the question!! I simply must know!" Stanley took a deep breath and one of my hands as Ford took the other. They looked at me with hopeful eyes as Stanley spoke.

"Well, I dunno. We haven't even asked her that, yet." He gave my hand a hearty squeeze as he smiled weakly, and Ford took a turn to speak.

"And we have only known her for what, two days?" He didn't squeeze my hand, instead he choose to stroke my knuckles tenderly. His eyes now staring at the worn floor boards.

"So... What's the big deal? Just ask her. I'm sure she'd say yes!" Mabel pointed at us as she frowned, and made a piggish noise along with a face to match it. She sure was a weird one. I liked it.

"Well it is not that simple it-" They both began to say, but were quickly silenced as I coughed, and retorted in a mocking tone.

"And why would it not just be that simple? Only fear keeps one from asking the right questions. I can't say yes, for they haven't asked me yet." With that, I gave their hands a squeeze and let go, crossing my arms. Dipper had said absolutely nothing, choosing to remain quiet for the most part. He did not have much an opinion, and honestly wasn't really bothered by it at all.

"Oh but the logistics-" Ford began to say, and Dipper finally snapped at his Grunkles.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Just ask her all ready! She clearly isn't opposed to it. It doesn't bother us, I can't imagine you being able to hide it well either." Well maybe he did have an opinion. I smiled at the boy, and he gave me a disgruntled nod.

"Well ok then. Would you do us the honor of being in a relationship with us..?" Ford began but was soon cut off by Stanley.

"That is to say, if that's not weird or nuffin' to ya, toots. But we would fully expect you to move in if it were a yes..." He said, his voice full of confidence, and my eyes lit up. I grinned and accepted their offer. Stanley got to his feet, and stood to give me a hug while Ford did the same. I nestled my face into their shoulders where they touched, and made a soft sound of happiness. I felt my back being rubbed as Mabel declared she was going to make dinner in celebration.

"Oh no ya don't! You almost burned my shack down the last time. How about some delivery?" Stanley counter offered, and Ford heartily agreed. They made a deal on Chinese, and pizza to appease both age groups. I didn't care either way. Dipper was staring at me, and I wasn't sure if was because of my tattoos, my dyed hair or the fact I was new and foreign to him. Or the fact we just had the most awkward conversation just moments before. I decided to strike up a conversation with the lad.

"So... Um... How come you guys came up here? Like aside from visiting family." I asked, and he sheepishly looked to his sneakers and back up at me.

"I like the unknown, misunderstood, and weird. Ghosts, and space, and stuff. I like learning from Grunkle Ford. He is a scientist of the paranormal, but you probably know that already..." They way he talked about Ford was full of admiration, and wonder. I smiled as he paused, looking for an answer to his statement like question.

"Actually I had no idea. He didn't seem interested in talking about himself like Stanley does. So, he is a scientist? That is pretty cool. Good to know." I said in a genuinely interested fashion. I smiled as he went on to tell me his own version of the strange recent event the town had witnessed. Bits of missing info the men had left out in their tales blended with Dipper's as I was getting a bigger picture. Not too long after the teen had finished his tale did one of the deliveries show up. This one was the Chinese food. Ford went and paid the bill, and set the first few courses down on the small kitchen table and counter. Mabel took some chow mein, but not a thing else, claiming she was going to wait for the pizza, and cover it with the noodles. Dipper was patient for his pizza, and choose to watch TV with Mabel. I grabbed what I wanted, and went to go sit on the floor, both kids on the couch staring mindlessly at the box. Stanley had grabbed himself a plate, and sat in his chair while Ford stood off in the back ground staring out the window. It was getting colder outside, a gentle whisp of the Autumn wind sent leaves flying all over the parking lot. Clouds of dust started to kick up as dim head lights peeked through the growing fog. Ford came over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. Stanley looked up at him, and then turned his head to see out the window.

"I got the Chinese, it is your turn now." Stanley nodded in agreement, and carried his empty plate to the kitchen before he got his wallet, and went to the door. I had gotten up and followed Stanley, grabbing my jacket and smokes. When I got to the door I stole someone's slippers. I was not quite sure which twin they belonged too, as both sets looked exactly the same. When I got outside, Stanley was already smoking a joint as he waited on the corner for the driver to roll up to the parking lot. He was wearing his red plaid jacket, one hand tucked into his pocket. He gave me a soft look as he passed the joint to me. The driver had finally parked, but a good thirty feet away. He came up, and I looked at Stanley, holding the half smoked doobie, blue smoke still wafting from the end. He took it and stuck it to the corner of his mouth as the pizza guy came walking up. The guy seemed over joyed there was weed about, and Stanley passed it to him, paid for three pizzas, and three bottles of pop. I helped him take it inside and Mabel quickly made her odd creation and ate it happily.

Dipper ate quietly and we watched some more TV. It wasn't long before I noticed Ford was missing. He wasn't in the living room. Nor could I see him in then kitchen. I shrugged, figuring he needed some private time. I needed one last smoke before bed. I felt tired from the day's event. And a bit mentally drained too. Once outside, I went to my Jeep, and got into the driver's seat. I played some classic Rock, and reclined as I puffed away. The sweet and twisted music from the radio soothed me, and threatened to lull me to sleep. I was calm in a haze of smoke, all the windows rolled up causing a hot box. Suddenly, there was a knock on my window, and I rolled it down in a panic. There was Ford. He coughed a bit as the smoke hit his face. His eyes looked at me with a question and I tilted my head.

"Do you want to go see something wonderful?" He said excitedly, and hurried to get in my passenger seat. He pointed towards the falls, and I saw that large bird fly in circles above that location. I nodded, and started the car while he brought his phone out. He sent Stanley a quick message to let him know where we were going, and no sooner did I put my Jeep into reverse, Dipper came flying out of the shack, trying to get his jacket and shoe on. I sighed as he ran over to my door, and panted for a moment. Before he could muster a word, I reached into the back, and opened the door for him.

"Get in if ya want." He squealed happily, mirroring his sister from earlier, and got in, slamming the door and went about nervously putting his belt on. Ford smiled as we left and waved at the two that stayed behind. The drive was about ten minutes. Not very eventful, save for the lack of any wildlife being seen, or heard. We drove up to the clearing by the falls, and Dipper waited patiently for Ford to get out first. Once we all had exited the vehicle, we stood in the moonlit grass looking at the reflection of the sky through the calm part of the small lake. Dipper was close behind his Grunkle as they walked around. Ford had a book that he was writing in, and he looked deep in thought. Lighting up yet another smoke, as I didn't feel comfortable smoking the other stuff around his nephew, I went to the water's edge, and peered at myself. My reflection was wobbly as the water wasn't quite still from the constant flow from the falls. I saw my hair needed fixing so I just threw it up into a lazy bun, my brush being absolutely no where near me. 

When I was done, I noticed that I was alone. Looking around, I saw no sign of the two and stood. Looking over by the raging waters, I finally spotted them. The two were standing and pointing at very large odd looking bird that was perched on top of a tree growing from between the part in the water. As I got closer, making sure to be as quiet as possible so I didn't frighten their subject away, I slipped in the slippers I had taken. I nearly fell but managed to stop myself. In my efforts to do so, I had definitely scared the bird and it flew not too far from us into a large Pine tree by my Jeep. Ford came over and placed his arm around my waist, and helped me over to a crude log bench by the water. His hand took mine as his head rested on my shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind that Dipper tagged along. I told him that I have been studying that bird for a while now. It is not a native species, nor one that I have ever seen in any text book before." I nodded gently, and looked back up to the fowl creature, and noticed what he was talking about. It's head resembled a pelican, but it's beak was curved and long like a toucan's. The feathers were a bright blue, but in the moonlight they seemed to glow with an oil slick tint that made it appear like a rainbow. It's legs were long and bent in a resting position, the talons large and sharp as they gripped the branch it rested on. I could see the eyes from here, just like an owl's, but three times as large and as orange as pumpkins. It definitely wasn't any bird that I was used to seeing.

"It is so beautiful." I said, and Dipper came to sit beside us. Ford handed him his book, and the lad started drawing the bird on the blank page in great detail. His picture was very life-like, and was well shaded for only having a ball point pen.

"That is a fine portrait. I like it a lot." I said to him and he blushed, handing the book back to his Grunkle. Ford made some notes beside the picture, and closed the cover. I had noticed the front, and found it adorable how he had drawn his own hand on it. It was a very personal touch.

"Thank you, miss." Dipper thanked me, and Ford agreed. The bird shifted in its spot but remained silent and appeared like it was watching us. I felt a little creeped out, so I turned away, and that's when we heard a few twigs snapping in the bushes.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell was that?!" Dipper whispered as he looked around worriedly. I stood straight, hearing exactly where the sound came from. I looked down to the foliage where the brush was moving, ever so slightly. I took a step towards it, but Ford placed a hand on my shoulder as my foot connected with the ground. He gave me a wary look.

"I'll go find out." I said, placing a hand on his, and squeezing it before letting go and moving. Ford did not protest as he stood there. He was watching as I walked with confidence past my vehicle, my movements not faltering once. The sound had stopped after I had gotten right up to it. Once my eyes met with the small rabbit's, it shrieked before it ran off into the leaves in a maddening zig-zagging pattern. I laughed heartily, and held my stomach, turning towards Ford and Dipper.

"It was nothing but a silly rabbit, guys-" And with that, a sudden gust of wind whisked through the trees making me shiver. A flash of lightning was seen, and it startled me. I chuckled, and turned, something had caught my eye. A shining twinkle came from a pile of leaves behind the tree the bird was in. I turned slowly, and went towards it with out any thought, other then to see what it was. It was a small object, and I had to get right down on my hands and knees to it. I leaned forward, and wiped a stack of wet mossy leaves from it. It was a beautiful untarnished gold chain. It seemed to reflect the moon's light with an eerie glow. My hand freely scooped it up, and a pendant came from the tumbling mess of leaves. It dangled in the chain as it swung back and forth in front of my face. My eyes saw a beautiful golden pyramid with detailed bricks etched into the surface. At the center was a perfectly cut crimson Ruby. It had a smokey blackness at the center that made it look like a Cat's Eye marble. 

Everything in my vision around the pendant became dull and blurry. All most as if it were calling to me. The moment I picked it up, the sky became cloudy, and not a star in the void could be seen. Ford could not make out what I had picked up, but appeared instantly worried. Dipper had been nervously waiting for the rain to start while he clutched his vest tighter around him. It wasn't uncommon for sudden rain storms to brew up, and dissipate in a moment's notice in this area.

"Who could have lost this..?" I said as I grabbed the golden item, and stroked the jewel with my thumb. I could vaguely hear Ford yelling at me in question to my findings. I simply ignored him as I brought the necklace around my neck, and fixed the clasp closed. For some reason, this was more important. A loud pop, and crackling was heard. Smoke poured from burning wound in the tree the bird had been in not too long ago, and half of it's mass fell to the forest floor just inches from my feet. Both parts of the tree were smoking, and had charred embers glowing from it's open flesh. It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to react much outwardly. Remaining silent, I stared at Ford and Dipper, a large look of shock plastered to my face. Their mouths were moving, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Wait. I couldn't hear anything.

I brought my hands up to my ears and padded them down. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the dull ringing, and lack of any other general noise. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath me, and I felt incredibly nauseous. Plumes of grayish green smoke seemed to waft up from the ground as I could see my vision blur even more. I could make out Ford's figure running towards me, but soon all I could see was smoke. A terrible laughter reverberated through the forest, and my body felt numb. I could no longer move, every one of my limbs had gone limp. I could feel myself falling to the ground as I felt my body grow cold. Soon, even the horrendous ringing had vanished and only the blackness remained.

***

Sickly green mist skimmed the shallow water where various grey and black weeds grew and hung as if dying, despite the abundance of water around them. The horizon was a dark navy blue sprinkled in shimmering coloured dots. Everything was so clear, it appeared as though it were up close. Nothing could be seen in any direction along the ground. The land was flat as it faded into the sky. Not a sound could be heard except the water sloshing gently along the ground. The water was moving because of the gentle breeze in the air. Everything was cold and musty smelling, like a damp rug that had been left out in the elements for far too long. A feint hint of death lingered around, sometimes fading, other times so strong, it was gut-wrenchingly unbearable.

Where was this place? Was it real? It certainly appeared to be such, but there was a flaw to it. My feet didn't touch the ground. For that matter, I currently had no feet to speak of, nor a physical body to which I was used to. No... I seemed to just stay right there, unable to move anywhere, but fully able to turn, and look to any direction that I wanted. 

Why couldn't I move? I tried to call out for help, but my voice betrayed me, and only a low humming came forth. It sounded other-worldly, and strange. This was not my voice. This was the sound of a tool strumming an old metal wash board in side of a large glass jug. Why was it so quiet..? Nothing else was heard aside from my alien noises of frustration. I struggled so hard to force out a loud scream, that my form seemed to lower closer to the ground in exhaustion. My whole world became a struggle to learn how to move again in a dream that was all too real.

"Careful there, you don't want to let your soul drip into that liquid. It will pull you straight to hell!" An overly cheerful voice seemed to ring through me, and I and stared at the water's surface. I had no reflection, but instead, could see a man with platinum hair covering half of his pale face. He grinned in an untrustworthy sort of way as he sat with his legs crossed, and his chin leaning on a walking stick. He was dressed in a well tailored black and gold suit. The whole outfit was complete with a black top hat that had a gold band, and was accented with the same red Cat's eye jewel as the necklace I had found.

"You will suffer a great deal if you fall in there. Oh boy, let me tell you! Oh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed in an evil tone as his image rippled as he came through, like the water was a portal from a different dimension. He sat there, floating in the air a few feet from me. Or what ever I was.

"Riiiight. Riiiight. Sorry, I forgot you humans don't really enjoy that. Oh well. I need a favor of you. You must go back to your new home, and wait for instruction. You can not tell anyone. No really, you will be physically incapable of doing so. Ha! Pass it off as loosing your voice because you're sick or whatever. Now... Wake up!!!" Laughter filled the air, and everything seemed to freeze up with the cold. I was so confused as I was suddenly dropped into the water. I couldn't breathe and everything was burning.

Everything was hurting and nothing could convince me it would stop. 

Suddenly I was numb. 

Everything was black again.

I think I just died. 

Again?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:  
Dream scape tentacle rape after *** 18+

\---

My lungs filled with air as I shot up from a horizontal position, to a vertical one. They burned and felt as though I was almost a victim of drowning. I hunched forward, placing my head in my hands as I took slow and deep breaths, being vaguely aware that I was half covered with a blanket. I looked up, and around the room, seeing a worried face belonging to Mabel.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake! Hold on, Ima go get Grunkle Ford!" I shivered, still feeling cold to my core. I could hear Mabel calling for him down the hallway, and in moments the two older Pines twins were fighting to get through the door. In the end Mabel won, and dragged Stanford over to me, as Stanley went around to the other side of the bed.

"Heya, doll face. How are you doing?" I turned to look at Stanley, and smiled weakly. My mouth opened to speak, but nothing but a strangled croak came out. I frowned, and remembered my dream, tears welling up in my eyes. Stanley grabbed my hand, and squeezed it as he brought the other to my face, moving my bangs from my tired looking puffy eyes. Ford's hand came in and he quickly placed a wet compress to my forehead, and it stung. I winced as he bandaged it up.

"I don't think she can speak. She fell, and lost consciousness." Ford stated as he took my chin, and turned my face to look up at his. Suddenly a bright light was presented to my eyes as he looked into each one. Satisfied with his findings, he put the flash light away. My vision was now completely messed up, with bright spots, and gradually focusing back perfectly. My hand came to my face expecting the usual small tink from my frames against my rings, but none came. I blinked a few times, and groped my face and looked at Stanley. He frowned and shook his head.

"I am sorry, doll face. Ford said they got ruined. Both of the lens shattered, and are not fixable. We can see if we have an extra pair but..." He strained as his voice softened and fell silent. He looked to Ford for some help to explain this to me. He nodded sadly, and changed the cold compress.

"What Stanley is trying to say, is that your prescription is no where near ours, so it probably won't help. We can just order new ones." He sighed, and bent to kiss my forehead as he turned to the night stand. I sat there in shock. For here I could actually see for the first time in ages. With out my glasses. I wanted to say something. I frowned, and tried to speak again. I concentrated really hard, and opened my mouth, licking my lips. This time no sound came. Not even a squeak or a gargle. Ford opened the night stand, and produced a bottle of pills. He handed me a few, along with a glass of orange juice. I took them with out looking, and laid back, closing my eyes in frustration, and exhaustion.

"Just rest, ok?" I heard Ford's voice as he tucked me in and left. Stanley remained as the room fell silent again. My breathing had evened out as I squeezed his hand. He cleared his throat and his shoes made a thud as he shuffled them off to the floor. Soon, I felt the bed sag as he climbed in beside me under the covers. He slid an arm under the pillow as his other came to rest at my waist. I felt his body against mine warm me up. I felt so cold and he was the opposite. Stanley's breath warmed my neck as I hummed gently and drifted off to sleep.

***

Well fuck.

Again the scenery had shifted to that sickly looking swamp in the dark. I shivered coldly, and looked around. This time the sky was dark. Not a light to see aside from the faint glow of the moss under the fog. 

Nothing else.

Suddenly a glowing yellow light burst into my field of vision. It hovered and sharp bloody teeth oozed from the center as it opened. I cringed as I saw a disgusting eye emerge from the mouth, and I fought back the urge to retch. It looked directly at me, and horrible laughter spewed from it's bloody orifice. I tried to scream. I tried to move. Nothing happened. I was frozen in the spot where I materialized. It came for me, the horrendous evil laughter echoed through the hollow place, like it would inside a cave. Large tentacles seemed to grow from the ball of light. They reminded me of worms that had been freshly unearthed, squirming every which way in a wild panic. Soon, the teeth were right in front of me, and opening as if to devour me whole. I could feel the appendages take hold of every limb as well as my waist, and neck. I was lifted into the air as a large phallic looking object bobbed in front of my face. Trying to scream, I could only gargle as that horrible thing rammed it's way down my throat. I was suddenly aware that all of these extra limbs that held me in a paralyzed state, looked generally the same, but varied in size, and shape. My heart pounded in my chest as I was also suddenly aware I had my body back.

A very naked body.

I could feel one of the long wet tentacles slide between my breasts and it covered the left one entirely, by swirling around it. The tip seemed to hover over my nipple as another began to wrap around the right breast to mimic left one. They started to squeeze as another wrapped around my torso and stomach. My lungs could barely hold air as the worm like tips dug at my nipples. My eyes rolled back, and my body shook.

It certainly did not hurt.

It felt fucking amazing.

I strangled a gurgling noise as I tried to breath, and another cold Y shaped tentacle slithered around both of my legs. They spread them apart agonizingly slow as the laughter had turned into a seductive one. I tried again to move, but the only thing that I could do was quiver. Yet another long appendage came up to my face. Surely this one wouldn't try to jam it's way in next to the one already gagging me half to death!

No... This one hovered just long enough to make me register it was there before it quickly cupped my face and wormed it's way down my body until it reached my opening. I closed my eyes for a moment and that is when it moved. Suddenly the head of that large thing dove into me with out warning. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had no time to adjust, as it was inhumanly large. I gagged on the one in my mouth as the one down there stopped once it hit the back of my wall. A few tears leaked down my cheeks as the laughter began again. The sound singed my ears as I was violated roughly. My body felt numb for a moment as everything was still. I felt the disgusting snake like thing leave my mouth, and I coughed and gasped for air. A large string of spit hung from my mouth to the thing as I stared at it in a haze. The lower one moved slowly at first, and I was thankful I was freely allowed to breathe again.

"Ugggggghnnn" My vocal chords betrayed me as I moaned loudly. The pace was quickened, and soon the only noises I was allowed to make, were noises caused by pleasure.

"Bwahaha. Yes, moan for me." The laughter was deep, and throaty at this point. I saw a form of a man sitting crossed legged on top of the beast that was playing with me. More tears poured out from my eyes as I moaned. I could feel my release building up rapidly as the tentacles rubbed, and moved both inside, and out of me. My skin was on fire in a delicious, yet disgusting manner. The man's face was still dark but I could tell he was the same as the one in my previous dream. I gasped as shook, feeling every nerve go suddenly numb as he seemed to hold me at the breaking point for no reason. He laughed, and the man stuck his face into mine as he licked my cheek, down my neck to my collar bone, and slapped my ass harshly.

Oh god.

That was it. I came and I came hard.

The man's eyes glowed a sparkling yellow, and his smile with his golden teeth could be seen as everything disappeared. Darkness engulfed me once more as his low chuckles echoed through my mind, my body shaking and quivering from the whole ordeal.

***

I had only been asleep for an hour, maybe two at the very most. I had woken up in a cold sweat, and Stanley was awake beside me. He had a very concerned face as I panted and looked at him. I caught my breath as he cautiously brought me into an embrace, sensing I was upset. I sighed against him, and relaxed. I did not wish to tell him of that horrible, yet excitingly arousing dream. I was sure he was well aware of the odd way I was moving while I was asleep. After what seemed like a long moment, I got up and out of bed. Stanley hurried out, and over to me to help steady my body as I found my one ankle was swollen. 

How did that happen..?

I walked with him towards the bathroom, and he allowed me privacy to do my business. I came out, and hobbled to the kitchen where my purse and shoes were. Mabel waved, and came to hug me as she looked up at my face while shoving a bright and colorful sweater into my arms.

"Here... Take this. It's too cold to go out there alone. Haha." I took it, nodding to the bubbly teen, and ruffled her hair. I put it on, grabbed my purse, and went to slip on my shoes. I looked down, and saw the pair of slippers I had borrowed earlier. They we covered in mud now. I frowned.

"That is ok, doll face. I can get new ones." I heard Stanley say as his hand rested on my shoulder. He helped me put them on, and we went outside to a picnic table not far from the parking lot. I sighed in relief, and brought out a joint and smoked it slowly. I was in deep thought as I passed it back to Stanley. He took a large hoot and exhaled while staring at the necklace around my neck. His expression showed extreme worry, but his physical composure said he was being strong, if only for my sake.

"Ford said you found that thing when that freak accident happened. I don't like it." He looked away, and then at his hands, fidgeting for a moment.

"Like I seriously dislike it. I think you should take it off." As he said that, I could feel my anger begin to bubble out as I scoffed and went to undo it. It seemed to be pesky, and kept slipping from my hands. Stanley leaned in and attempted to undo it but instantly shocked.

"What the actual fuck was that!?" He tried again, with the same result. Grumbling in frustration, he dug out his phone, and his fingers dialed for Ford.

"Hey, poindexter. We gots a prob. That necklace she's got around her neck, it wont come off. Fucking thing keeps shocking me. No, it's not shocking her. Just me. Uh... Ok. Sure. See you in a bit." He hung up the phone, and put it back into his jacket before looking at me. He produced yet another joint, and we smoked it until it burned our fingers. It wasn't long before Ford came up the driveway, large plumes of dust billowed around the old car as he parked, and came running over with a book. He was shouting something with great excitement, but all I could think of was the lack of my voice. He stopped, and held out the old book, shoving it into my hands.

"Turn right to page 267. There is that necklace!" Ford gasped as he spoke, obviously winded from his short sprint. I did as he asked, and turned to that vary page and saw a picture of a lovely woman who looked exactly like me but more elegant. She had her hair in curls, and half of it was in a messy bun. Small white peacock feathers poked from a hair pin at the center of the up-do. Her hair was the same unnatural color I had been dying mine for years. My hands grazed the worn page as I looked at her Victorian outfit. It was white like a wedding dress. And there, around her neck was the exact same necklace.

"Nnnnn..?" I groaned as my finger rested on the image of the necklace. Stanley leaned down to look and gasped.

"Holy fucking shit! Sixer!" Stanley exclaimed, and looked at me. I didn't look up, my gaze never leaving the woman's face. Ford replied to Stanley as his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Yes. She looks exactly the same as this woman. She was a sorceress over 500 years ago." As I listened to his words, I read the page. It described this woman as a powerful, and kind sorceress. She was well known for her wealth, and prosperity. The words went on to tell of her healing powers, and her powerful duel magic abilities. She was known for her white magic, but was also capable of terrible dark spells that could lay waste to entire villages. The more I read, the more I was drawn to the necklace, truly believing it wasn't evil, but something evil was attached to it.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since that horrible, yet oddly satisfying dream. Each sleep after, was a dull blank mess that passed by in the blink of an eye. These sort of rests left me tired when I woke up. It was as if my eyes would close, and I would wake up a moment later feeling like time had not passed at all. Every morning I would get dressed, and go stand outside staring at the woods in the direction where I found the necklace, and pendant. For days I would sit at the picnic table, chain-smoking cigarettes with a shaky hand, and a flask that I had found in the kitchen. The two sets of twins would take their turns hanging out with me as the week went by, and I was mostly back to my old self at the end of it. One thing remained. My voice still had not come back to me.

Every time Ford would come to me, his hand would take mine as he would kiss my cheek, and then my ear. He would sit beside me, and he would talk non-stop, animating himself in a way that kept me entertained, and well educated. The book he had brought had become a new obsession of his. I was not quite sure if he was stoked about the book, and the inner secrets it contained, or the one very short chapter on that Sorceress, and the golden pendant. There was not much more on the topic then what we had already read about. Like today, he even went as far as to bring me new glasses, something of which I quickly modified. He had asked if they were efficient enough, and if he would have to go back and exchange them. I lied through my teeth as I still had not told them my vision was fine. I switched the lenses out that day with clear plastic cut from a plexi glass window in the workshop to keep up the illusion.

Stanley had given me more space then his brother. His once grabby hands were kept busy as he did tedious house work, and the season's end inventory for the Shack. He was usually the one who would spend the most time with his niece and nephew. But even with the space he would give me, every morning I would receive a tender embrace that would last a few minutes before he would kiss me and go check on the store. Every night, with-out fail, he would crawl into bed with me, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear until his voice mumbled to sleep. Some nights I would feel Ford climb into bed at an insane hour. Usually his clumsiness would wake the both of us up as he got into bed fully clothed. On those nights, he would rest his tired face in my mass of hair, and wrap himself around me. It made trying to go to the bathroom at night a trying ordeal of untangling myself from their limbs, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Tonight Ford did not come to bed. 

Nor did Stanley.

Odd...

It was late and I just assumed they were still playing Dipper's role playing dungeon game. When another hour rolled around, and still neither one had shown up, I got a little worried. I dressed myself, deciding my three hour nap was sufficient enough to keep me going. The clock on the night stand glowed a sickly green, reading 2:22, as I left the room. Once I had got out to the living room, I realized no one was there, nor in the kitchen. When I looked over to the Soda machine, it was open and a green glow came from the depths of the basement. I went over and peered down stairs, past yet another clock that also read 2:22. I couldn't see anything from that angle, so I walked down into the depths until I reached a door that was slightly ajar, the glowing light was much stronger now. As I entered, I saw all sorts of tables and book shelves. Clocks dotted the shelves, all of which stayed at 2:22. A large metal contraption in the shape of an 'O' was the main feature as it sat at the back center of the room. There on that machine was a vertical puddle of colours and distorted lights that rippled and hummed. As I got closer, I could hear whispering. Small raspy voices were calling to me, hoping to get my attention and direct me towards the water like surface.

"Closssser." The voices grew louder as my hand reached up to the anomaly. I trembled as I could feel intense static electricity tingling all over the skin of my hand. I was utterly unaware of two sets of feet clambering down the wooden stairs behind me.

"Yessss. Yessssssss. Closssssssser!" Just as my finger tips grazed the surface, I heard yelling. I turned, my hand retreating to my chest as Ford and Stanley stood there frozen in fear. What ever they were saying was intangible, their words coming out like a jumbled foreign language laced with computer noises.

"Time's up!" A loud shrill voice spoke, and a haunting laughter seeped from the portal. Large orange and black tentacles grew from the liquid pool, and snatched each of my limbs into a tight hold. I was thrust up into the air as I watched Stan and Ford run towards me, their faces stricken with panic. Everything was sideways, and the room was filling with steam and smoke. I was being dragged into the portal as I fought to stay where I was, failing miserably as pain shot through me. Panic filled my heart as I clawed at the cold hard metal frame, breaking a few nails in the process. My legs had been drawn into the swirling green void up to my waist, and everything was burning again. I could smell the stench of burning flesh and hair as I lost my grip with one hand. I flailed wildly as I watched Stanley jump, skidding towards me to grab the other.

In that moment I saw the look of sheer disbelief and shock that he had missed. The look of anguish and fear as his fingers grabbed at air. Ford's face mirrored his, his hands covering his mouth as he witnessed what had happened. Stanley's fingers just narrowly missed as I was wrenched into the machine, and I vanished. The portal fizzled, and died, leaving the two men standing there. I could hear their screams echo through my mind as everything went black again. I fell to the floor with a splash, and laid there in a heap. My skin was numb, and felt raw, like sandpaper had removed the top couple of layers of skin. My hands were sore, and everything felt stiff. The smell of burned hair still lingered in my nostrils as I slowly got up. My skin felt dry and cracked, like a burnt steak. It was peeling from my body, as a glowing blue liquid oozed from each crack.

I stared at my skin. It looked horribly burned, and I could have only imagined how I looked. How I would end up... How I would no longer be wanted by...  
I pushed the dark thoughts away to the back of my mind as I brought my hands up to my head. I let out a devastated noise, feeling the hard rough skin of my scalp greet my bleeding fingers. Not a single hair was left on my head. One hand came to my mouth as my eyes squeezed shut. Even those burned in agony as I broke down. Laying forward, face first into the wet sand at my feet I sobbed, feeling defeated. My strangled cries were short lived as the ground shook, and cracked open. The water seemed to flow downwards into the crack in a never ending waterfall as the gold clad man has returned, rising up from the dark hole. The same evil laughter pierced through me as he used his unnatural powers to lift me into the air. Tears and water mixed with grains of sand dripped from the side of my face.

"Awe, that is definitely not a great look for you. But don't you worry your ugly little face, as it will be beautiful again. Right. After. These. Changes!" As he spoke, his voice grew louder. He raised his cane and looked to the sky as his voice distorted. It became deep as he chanted a spell, and the necklace around my neck glowed. Suddenly I felt tired and as such, passed out from exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14

This is the chapter that switches POV to Stanley. He will be showing you the feels in his heart.

\---

The past two weeks had been a wild ride for me. I had just started to get used to my youthful body, by abusing it with large quantities of alcohol and drugs. I was bored with life before the fucking apocalypse had come, pretty much waiting for my health to fail so I could die. But... My health only got better after I regressed in age, prolonging my life by 30 years at the very least. 

Lucky me. 

One particular night, I had run into a beautiful woman, who decided to trespass on my property. When I found her, she was smoking lots of weed from some weird ass bong. She looked so fucking hot and bad ass using that knife to serve up her tokes. The way she was dressed... It made me feel a little dirty, as she quickly reminded me a little bit of Wendy with her plaid jacket. I always had a secret crush on my employee, but never did shit about it, even after my transformation. It just felt wrong.

But hot damn!

This one right here... She was a sight for my sore, and old feeling eyes. Eyes that had seen so much in my 62 years on this Earth. She had coloured hair, piercings and tattoos. That is definitely something that turns me on. And what she was wearing... Well shit... It makes me hard just thinking about it. That denim skirt, that black slashed shirt that showed off her gorgeous curves, and well endowed chest. I definitely loved me a fuller bodied woman. Let me tell you, holding a stick is not comfortable at all, but her... I could probably put my face anywhere on her and pass out within moments. She wasn't a big girl, just had the body of Marilyn Monroe.

Fucking. God. Damn!

Just thinking about her makes my knees weak, and almost nothing does that. The way she talked, sent shivers down my spine. She felt like an old soul that I already knew. Someone with whom I could get very comfortable with. Her minimal makeup was mainly just a bright unsual coloured lipstick, with contrasting eye shadow, and black eye liner. Her lashes were blue and green. And those eyes... They way they stared at me made my skin crawl in a good way. Luck was on my side as I befriended her, and quickly romanced that beautiful woman into my bed. That was a fantastic fucking night right there. All my stress had melted away, leaving me relaxed and actually happy for once in my life.

My brother had found out rather quickly. I mean how could he not? We both live here. He met my new girl, and instantly took a liking to her. Ford would stare at her with hunger and curiosity, and I was completely certain he was just as smitten as I was when I first laid eyes on her. He is definitely a lot less forward with his emotions then I, so he never said a word to either of us. I could feel a hint of jealousy in his eyes, for if he had stayed and made me go out that night, he probably would have been the one to find her. That day seemed to be agony for Ford. He saw how easily this woman accepted my gentle advances, and rough exterior, and it showed painfully clear of the envy in his eyes when I would kiss her. 

An odd and delightful idea came to mind. I hoped that my assumption wouldn't land me a slap or loosing her all together. I liked this girl a lot, and so did Ford. I just happened to get to her first. I had a plan to see if she would be interested in trying my brother out. Yes, I mean have sex with him. I was usually a possessive man, but I trusted my twin with my life, as he did save it a few times. I figured if she did stay around, we might as well share her as we shared pretty much everything else around here. If that was ok with her, I mean.

Again luck was on my side. We got drunk playing 'I have never.' I managed to maneuver the game in the end to get him to finally loose his virginity to that very same woman. Somehow some weird love triangle had formed and she had become our girlfriend. Oddly, even our niece and nephew were super stoked and supportive about it. It sure was fucking nice to feel some genuine happiness for once. It was like we were given a second chance at life, and boy, we sure the fuck grabbed it by the pussy. My stress levels were nearly at zero. I had no real commitments aside from my family, and this new girl. She drank and she smoked. She fucked like a God damn porn star too. Life was fucking grand.

Then the storm hit not long after. Like a legitimate storm came through one night. It was sudden and violent like a a normal rainy night. We were used to them in this area. The lightening had fallen a large Pine tree, and it barely missed her. I wasn't there, rather stuck at the house with my niece as she happily messed with my hair with her new styling kit. Now that was a sight. Anyways, they had come back way sooner then I expected. I heard her Jeep skid into the driveway, and Dipper had burst through the doors yelling at me to go grab a first aid kit, and then back outside. He was drenched and looked terribly cold. As I was fishing the kit from the kitchen, my chest felt tight, and my stomach was flipping into knots. Again the door slammed open as Dipper came in, holding the door in a panic for Ford.

My heart stopped as my brother, soaked and dripping just as much a Dipper was, came through the door holding her limp body. My hands went numb as I turned to the living room, and barked at Dipper to clear the coffee table for me. He did what I asked, and even placed a throw onto it along with a small pillow. We got her onto the table, and Ford checked her pulse. I saw a gash on her forehead, blood was all over her face because of the rain. She didn't move, and it seemed like she wasn't even breathing. Despite this, Ford confirmed she was alive, and that her heart was still beating. I felt myself shudder as I held onto my inner strength, and handed Ford the sewing kit. I prepped, and cleaned her face and hair, while he patched her head up with dissolving stitches. When we were done, the wound looked no where near as bad as it originally was. She probably wouldn't even have a scar with my brother's expert handy work. I crawled into bed with her, and held her cold body against mine. When Ford had left the room I cried into the pillow beside her shoulder until I fell asleep.

She wasn't out for too long. When she was finally awake, she didn't speak a word. It was not like she was trying to be rude, but rather had some how lost her voice. Ford figured she had a concussion or something of the like, but something at the back of my mind and heart said otherwise. That was soon proven correct when we discovered that chain around her neck. Ford and I both freaked out, having an intense argument outside over it. We both knew damn well what that pendant represented.

Or rather who.

Ford had insisted that she picked it up, and no sooner then she did, then the storm hit right after. We both had tried to take it off of her, and we got burned or shocked every time. That only cemented our belief on something supernatural was happening. Like fuck. Why now? During the days she would go outside, and sit at the picnic tables out at the store front. She seemed to ignore every tourist for the most part that passed her by, unless they directly talked to her. Even then, all she could do was write on a piece of paper, and point to who ever was sitting with her at the time for help. She seemed so depressed, and I didn't press my desires for her, not wanting to scare her away. I gave her space, and allowed Ford to spend most of the days with her. I made sure every morning, that I would hold her tenderly, and tell her nice little things that all good lovers should. Sometimes I would crack a joke as we hugged, and she would smile at me, laughing with her beautiful eyes. 

Though I could tell pain was hidden behind the fake smile, her sparkle fading.

Every night, she was plagued with nightmares, and would cry in her sleep. She seemed to be calmer when I was there. Even more so, when Ford decided to drag his ass into bed with us. Our mass of tangled limbs would keep her body temperature up and more comfortable. Tonight was rather different. Tonight she was deep in sleep. Ford called it REM or something, I was not really quite sure or paying attention. She had been thrashing about for a while, but had gone back to being calm and unmoving, aside from the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Feeling safe that I could leave her, and go have a shower and maybe grab a coffee, I bent quietly and kissed her cheek. As I got to the door, turning to stare at the God awful necklace, I sighed tiredly, and walked towards the kitchen.

I started the coffee and went to go shower, deciding I needed a hot one to relax my tense muscles. Ford was in the basement most of the day, looking on the internet for some answers surrounding the people who lived here when the sorceress was alive. I was not good at these sort of things, otherwise I would be helping him out. It didn't matter though, as Dipper had picked up there and offered his help. Tonight they were off at the sight where she had found the necklace, and they would be back soon. I turned on the shower, giving it time to heat up. I didn't bother closing the door, knowing Mabel was asleep, and had her own bathroom she shared with her brother upstairs. I wanted to be able to hear any cries from my bedroom in case they happened. Looking into the mirror, I placed one of my hands on the glass, and sighed. I hadn't shaved in days. I looked grizzly and it was odd for me, not having a full beard in years. I shrugged and stared at my eyes. They were tired and bloodshot, but I hadn't smoke any weed in a while.

I removed my glasses, and set them on the sink, getting to work on undressing myself. Stepping into the shower, I hissed as the steaming water hit my skin. I didn't adjust the water, and just stood there. I didn't fucking care, and after a while it felt nice. Soon dark and lustful thoughts came to my mind, and my hand moved to it's own accord. I grabbed the soap and lathered it nicely over my body, taking the most time on my face before rinsing most of it away. Thoughts of her lipsticked lips kissing my chest, made me stir to life, and soon I was at full mast. When my hand came to my hard throbbing cock, I moaned, and leaned against the wall with my other hand. My head leaned down, bringing my hair to my eyes as the water trickled down my face. I rubbed and tugged at myself as my mind wandered. I thought of those lips teasing nipples, and digging her pearly white teeth into my flesh. I thought of that tongue ring and purred gently. My hand pumped harder still as I fought to keep my breathing even.

Fuck.

Those lips would move down, leaving imprints of her flesh in that delightful shade of blue she would sometimes wear. I preferred the dark green one myself, but any color was good with me, as long as it was left as a smudge on my skin. I failed miserably at being quiet, and moaned as my thumb dug into the tip of my member, rubbing in circles. I moved my supporting hand, and leaned on my shoulders, grabbing at my balls as I squeezed harder, and went faster with the other. All I could think about was her...

Her lips on my dick... Fuck!

That was it and I came. I watched my mess trickle down the drain, leaving my skin fresh and clean. I panted softly, and let the water run for a while more as I caught my breath. Soon the hot water faded, and I turned it off and patted myself dry to get dressed. I put on some brown sweat pants, and an old rock band shirt, finishing with my glasses. I went to go find my cigarettes and slippers and went outside for a much needed smoke. It wasn't long before Ford came slowly up the driveway. When he got out I could see his face was lacking any sign of success. Dipper looked hopeful, claiming he had found a few articles at the museum's website documenting the remains of an old house up farther into the mountains. He suggested that we go check it out in the morning.

Suddenly, we heard a loud bang, and when we turned to face the house, steam was pouring from our chimney and windows. I panicked, and threw my smoke onto the ground before I ran back inside with Ford and Dipper following close behind. Heavy fast foot steps were heard from above as Mabel came down the stairs asking what had just happened. She was cut short as she saw the smoke coming from the open vending machine door. Everyone else paused except for me. I ran down those steps as fast as I could, loosing a slipper along the way. Ford had broken out of his trance and quickly followed me. I could hear the loud thuds of our feet echo in the stairwell as we made it down to the basement, and into Ford's lab.

No. No. No. No.

The portal was active. That was not good. I could see the surface bubble, and boil like hot water on a stove and there she was, standing in front of it as if she was suddenly going to jump into it. This portal was much different then the one that had claimed Ford all those years ago. This one sent a chill down my spine. Ford stood beside me, and we called out to her at the same time. Our voices caught her attention, but her face was puzzled, almost as she were half asleep. The portal began to violently bubble, and more smoke filled the room. Suddenly large fucking worm like things came out of it, and they scared the fucking shit out of me. Soon she was in the grasp of those long things, fear and panic written all over her features as she finally realized she was awake. She was trying to scream, but nothing came out except a strangled noise as one of the appendages wrapped around her neck, choking her.

I fucking lost it, and roared. Ford had grabbed a crowbar, and was ready to fight. With a horrible sound of laughter, she was being pulled into the boiling pool. Pain was evident on her face as she clawed at the cold metal frame of the portal. I could smell burning flesh, and her skin was sparking like she was being hit with ten thousand volts of electricity. Her skin was turning white, and her veins were a dark blue as she fought to stay in our world. The tears that streamed down her face broke my God damned heart. I panicked, realizing she was loosing the battle to stay here with us and I jumped with my arm stretched out as far as I could muster. My eyes went wide as she desperately tried to grasp at my hand.

I had missed.

And with that she was gone in a bright flash of light, the portal crackling closed and going inactive.

 

\---

 

God damn. This is a long chapter. This is what happens when you smoke a shit ton of weed before and during writing.  
How do you feel about this chapter? The next with Ford's POV.  
Anyone care to be my proof reader and or rp partner?


	15. Chapter 15

Ford's POV. Pretty much the same as the last chapter, but from Ford's perspective.

\---

Life was not too bad recently. It was far better then being stuck in a terrifying dimension where my life was usually in danger at all times. Becoming young again had almost no effect on me, aside that I could prolong my research for all that more longer. One particular night, Stanley and I had driven into town to the local library so I could do some research. He refused to come with me unless I bought him dinner, and a drink or three. I had managed to get a key for the library, and was welcome to go there at any hour to do my research. I ended up taking Stan for dinner first. We had a few drinks, and ate a rather large meal. Stanley had chicken wings and beer, myself opting out for an alcoholic coffee. I needed to stay awake to look up a certain bird I had been watching in the area. It was exotic, and I had never seen one before.

After our meals, I paid and took the keys away from Stanley after many a complaint from him. He stubbornly walked to the liquor store, and I went to the library, figuring it was best he, go home. It was cold out, and I was thankful for my sweater, boots, and long coat. I was dressed for the weather, Stanley was not, having only a fall woodsy jacket on for warmth over his thin suit. I watched him walk out of sight in the general direction of our house, through the windows, as I sat there with a pile of books, and a fresh journal. When he was gone, I read about seven books, and wrote fifteen pages worth of notes before I realized it was 5:00 in the morning. The librarian would be in soon, about four hours to be precise. I decided I had enough time to nap on the leather couch that I was sitting on, be awake and gone before the place opened.

The next thing I knew I was awake, and in for a surprise. When I had opened my eyes and checked my watch, it read 9:45. No one had been by yet to open the place, so I gathered my findings and cleaned up my mess, careful to leave a note of thanks to the lady who would be working soon. Just as I was leaving in Stanley's car, the librarian had pulled up, and waved with a bright smile. She probably thought I was mad for reading all by myself so late, as often as I did. I stopped at the gas station on the way back, picking up a snack, and one of those iced coffees in a can. As I left up the the trail to my home, I thought about what horrible mess Stanley had left for me to find when I got home. Usually it was just a mass of bottles and cans, and empty take out boxes. A full ashtray would probably be waiting, weed sprinkled everywhere on the couch and floor. I sighed as my thoughts were jarred from my brain. Something was blocking my path. Frowning, I realized it was an old Jeep and it was parked sideways in the middle of the road.

Who would just leave their vehicle there? After turning off the car, I got out, and went over to the other vehicle. There was no body in it, just a broken bike under a tarp in the back. I looked to the ignition, and saw keys dangling from it, and again frowned. Walking all around the Jeep, I had found a make shift fire pit, and it looked like it was used last night. There, on the ground, was an empty pack of Stanley's smokes, and half crushed in the dirt. The log had bits of marijuana littered about and on the ground in front of it. The ground had two sets of foot prints in the soft dirt, and I realized Stanley, and some one else, a woman possibly, had hung out here for a bit before the trail had led towards our home. I grumbled in frustration as I went to the offending vehicle and got in it, moving it out of the way and parking it the short distance away where it should have been parked.

I walked back, grabbed Stanley's car, and drove back to the shack, parking it beside the rusty heep. I shook my head, wondering who it belonged too. It wasn't a local Jeep, that I was aware about. Maybe it was a tourist or something. As I got inside my house, and to the living, my mouth dropped open at the mess that I knew would be there. I had sat in the kitchen, deciding not to clean the house, while Stanley and some woman had been asleep. I had peeked in a few times while inspecting the mess, and blushed every time. They were both naked save for a single sheet covering both of their lower halves. Stanley was on his back, and she was curled up against his side.

She was breathtaking. 

A vision of utter wonder. 

Something I was not used to seeing. She had beautiful brightly dyed hair, many a piece of metal through her ears, and face. It wasn't enough to be gross, just enough to look exciting, and drop dead sexy. I had to go make a tea just to ignore the urge to sit on the couch, and stare. Nope. I would sit right here at the kitchen table, and drink my tea for a bit. I wanted them to see the cause and effect of their impending hang over. I had not been home long before I heard rustling in my brother's room. Soft padding of feet came as she emerged from his room, and went to the bathroom utterly naked. I nearly had a nose bleed as she closed the door, and the shower started up. She did not take too long, and came out before I could finish my tea. Small bruises littered her skin as she came out in one of my towels, and went straight to the living room to gather her clothing. My mind wandered to what Stanley had done to this woman, and I felt myself become slightly aroused. I made an awkward face at my dirty thoughts, and finished my tea. A flash of movement, caught my eye. I watched as she bent down to pick up her last piece of clothing.

OH. MY. GOD!

I covered my mouth to stop the groan that came from my throat. I could definitely see everything as her body moved down, and then back up. She seemed deep in thought as she walked towards me, turned to coffee maker, and began to make a pot. I could not remain silent any longer, this woman was captivating me, and yet I had to subdue myself, knowing Stanley had made some sort of claim on this girl judging by her skin discoloration. I startled her after I spoke. We had a nice short conversation before Stanley finally got up and came out. We all had a very awkward conversation before we received a call from our niece and nephew. They would be coming over the next morning.

We had breakfast, a clean house, and went out into town. The day was quite nice. I rather enjoyed it, and I found myself staring at her way too much. More so then I should have. My eyes would linger longer then they intended to, and I was sure Stanley had noticed. We had gone back to our house, and played the dumbest game I had ever heard of at Stanley's suggestion. It was a boring game, and I was not interested in it all. That is until Stanley twisted it darkly. He suggested a threesome, and then... 

Well...

He pretty much gave her all the permission she needed to jump me. And you what? I sat there. I am sure the alcohol made something click, and I allowed myself to enjoy it. I let her touch me, and then kiss me. When those soft lips touched mine, my mind exploded. My heart started to beat roughly in my chest, and then suddenly.

Oh my...

Suddenly this beauty was crawling into my lap, and prying my mouth open. I had no idea what to do, but she guided me. At some point, I had taken charge of the situation, and had ended up taking her right there on the table in front of Stanley. I suppose it was a very nice first time. No. It was amazing. We had shared Stanley's bed, and the week went by smoothly with Dipper and Mabel's visit. Things got weird, things got normal. I was now one of two boyfriends to this lovely lady, Stanley being the other. No one was negative about it, and so I felt safe. She felt safe.

One night I needed to go and check out that mysterious bird that had been roosting around the falls. With my excitement, I invited her to go with me. Dipper had tagged along, and we went to the falls. The bird was there, and then after a while was gone. She had gone to the tree where it had been sitting, and bent to grab something. The second she put it on, I saw a golden sparkle followed by a flash of lighting, and a crackle of thunder. The tree beside her had been hit, and fell at her feet. She looked scared, and I called out to her. I could see her beginning to faint, and as she fell, she hit her head on the fallen tree. She split her head open, and I panicked. I checked for her pulse, and carried her to the Jeep, Dipper throwing a blanket on top of her, and climbing into the back where I placed her.

When we got back the shack, we patched her up and she spent a day or so in bed before she was able to go outside. After that she spent most days silently smoking for hours. At night, Stanley informed me, she was restless and had nightmares frequently. The nights I was there, she seemed to be still, and the nightmares had subsided. I almost felt guilty when I worked at night in my lab to figure the whole ordeal out.

Then one night, things changed for the better. I had found nothing at the library, but Dipper had on the interwebs. We came back to the house after, and Stanley was standing out side, fresh from a shower. I told him how I had not found a damn thing, and a loud sound echoed from the house. My blood went cold as Stanley bolted, abandoning his smoke as he dashed into the house. I quickly followed, hearing Dipper scramble behind me. As we got into the house Stanley's shadow could be seen disappearing into the basement. I saw a sickly green glow, and dodged one of his flying slippers as we ran down the stairs. I was vaguely aware that Mabel was now following us. As we got to the bottom, my eyes burned with the smoke filling the room. There our girlfriend was, hand almost touching the active portal. The portal was distorted, and crackling with sparks as we called out to her. When she turned I heard the distinct laughter of a certain demon that I hoped I would never have to hear again.

Long slimy tentacles rippled out of the pool of energy. My heart was going over time and I heard Stanley scream as I grabbed a crow bar from one of my work benches. The thing that grew from the portal had grabbed her every limb and neck. I could see the horrible ordeal play out slowly out as she tried to pull herself forward and failed. Her face was etched with sorrow, fear, and pain as she clawed at the metal frame. The next thing I knew, Stanley was jumping to her rescue. My breath caught in my throat as he slid towards her and stopped short just a few inches away. He had completely missed her out stretched hand and a moment later, with a flash and a bang, she was gone and the portal had fizzled off with a stray spark here and there. We stood there in shock and my eyes filled with tears as it sunk in that she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's POV

Everything was cold. So very cold. 

My skin was viciously numb, and I was sure my nerves were damaged. My head was swimming, almost as if I were in a fish tank full of gel, and I felt dizzy and sick, but there was no pain. As I got up, all I could hear, was the sound of leaves being crushed. It stopped when I stilled. It was my skin... It was peeling off at an alarming rate, revealing a newer, whiter finish with a blueish tinge. As my old flesh fell to the floor, I realized that I was utterly naked. I looked around the room cautiously, my eyes scanning every inch of the space I was in as I idly scratched and peeled at myself. Every bit of old flesh came off surprisingly easy, and with minimal pulling. Even more surprising was that all of my tattoos, and piercings were still there and fully intact. 

The oddest and most mind bending part, was when any of my skin that touched the floor, it instantly burned up, like it was set on fire suddenly by a mysterious force, and left small piles of ashes dusting the floor. There was a few candles in the dimly lit room as I looked around. My senses slowly came to me, and I could smell a delightful incense burning somewhere in the room. It smelled like something I had once experienced, but couldn't quite place my finger on what it was, or when or where. As my eyes finally focused properly, I saw just how old fashioned and fancy this room was.

The walls were a polished dark yellow, and white marble, with cracks of gold running through them, as were the floors. Beautiful gold molding lined walls The room itself was really rather large and empty looking. There was a fireplace that was going, imitating the only reasonable heat in the room. The only furniture that I could see on the one side, was a large, king sized, four poster bed, two end tables on either side, and a large chest at the foot of it. Everything appeared to be made of gold and black polished stone, except for the white covers on the bed. It had the deepest black curtains that I had ever seen around it, with small bits of sparkles dotting the surface. As I stood, my legs wobbled, nearly buckling under my weakness, and felt like jelly. My balance was off, and I almost fell to the floor. Something stopped me from falling, and lifted me up to face it.

"Why hello there, my beautiful sorceress!" A higher pitched voice spoke, dripping deeply with a husky undertone. I recognized the voice, and form. It was that strangely well dressed man, wearing all gold and black again. His expression was that of amusement, as he twirled me about suddenly. I felt sick as he let go, nearly vomiting from the sudden motion. He laughed with glee, and it was the same horrifying sound as before. Usually when something terrible had happened to me as of late. My mind flashed back to each dream and nightmare that I had recently, and I realized he was in every one of them, along with that skin-crawling chortle. I suddenly felt self conscious about my nakedness, and went to shield myself with little success. Again the sound of this strange man's chuckles could be heard, more amused than before.

"You can't hide yourself from me. I have seen it before, and I will see it again! But..." He paused as he brought a black gloved hand to his chin, and tilted his head. His piercing gaze with his one visible, cat-like eye, the other hidden by his short mop of straight hair. I strained to see it, but it was so dark there, like an endless abyss, that I believed he only had one eye. The leather of his gloves made small rubber sounding noises when he rubbed his sharp chin in deep thought. This made me feel more uncomfortable by the second, as it reminded me of a hospital. As I waited for him to continue, my eyes looked him up and down. He was dressed in a golden vest, adorned with markings that made the texture look like shimmering stone bricks. He wore a black, long-sleeved dress shirt underneath, with a white collar, and gold cuffs with blood red Ruby links that met his black gloves. It was buttoned up all the way with a silky-looking, black bow-tie, accenting the white of his collar. His vest seemed to drape down to just above his ankles at the back, and the inner lining was like looking into a glittering close-up of a nebula, or a galaxy. His pants and shoes were simple, all black, and fresh, like they were brand new, or pressed recently. He leaned forward with his other hand that held a long familiar looking cane. It looked exactly like Stanley's, but the ball on top was made of solid gold with a red jeweled eye instead of a black 8 ball.

"How do you like your new skin? It shines in the light like an opal now. See..?" His voice was lower as he grabbed my hand, and turned it over, my palm in his. My skin resembled a white glass, but yet it was not opaque. I felt my cheeks heat up as his tall slender frame bent to kiss my knuckles.

"Give it a short while, and your hair will grow back. It won't be the same, though." He said, sounding like he genuinely cared about how I felt. He appeared to be floating, his feet not touching the floor. It was then that he turned to the chest, and dragged me over, smacking the heavy chest open with his cane.

"Who are you?" My voice suddenly crackled to life, and my hand came up to my neck, fingers skimming over the pendant. The man turned to me with a devilish grin, and produced a beautiful Victorian-like skirt with a matching jacket, along with a few other items.

"Cipher. Bill Cipher. It is nice to meet you, doll-face! Well officially speaking of course! Haha! You may speak here, but watch your mouth, it may land you in trouble." He said rather sporadically as he waved his cane, and the clothing was transported to my body in a flash of bright light. His voice held no ill will...

Yet.

"There! Do you feel better now?" He snorted as I looked down at my now fully clothed body. The bust line was not very modest, being a long low cut shape that would normally end where a bra would sit. It resembled a fancy dress shirt with a folded white collar that had been laced like a corset, with the strings making small black crosses over my cleavage. It made my breasts feel squished, and almost too big for this sort of thing. A half black corset with silver pinstripes went over the white shirt and did an amazing job at providing support, both back and front. It accentuated my chest amazingly well for not wearing a bra. The skirt was black, short, and frilled, and I felt ridiculous in this sort of thing. The back of the skirt hung down to my ankles, and was adorned with all sorts of intricately laced patterns. There were many layers of floofy lace under it to give it a poofy effect. I was graced with some sort of white legging, or panty hose, and white boots that came to my knees, complete with black garters. The jacket I wore was short, and matched the skirt perfectly. Over top of all of that, I was wearing some sort of silly cape. The lining was similar to Bill's vest, and it sparkled just the same.

"Yes. Thank you." I said softly as I looked into his solitary eye. His grin somehow grew inhumanly wider, and he hooked an elbow around mine, floating away towards the fire. I followed, and his legs came up, and crossed as if he were sitting on an imaginary seat.

"You are quite welcome, my magic mistress!" He giggled as he waved his cane, and pointed with it to the fire. The blue green flames swirled like a liquid metal, and crackled as they grew brighter. The sound of the fire roared with snaps and pops as everything became like water in appearance. Slowly an image of Ford passed out in his lab, wine, and hard liquor bottles littering the floor. God, did he look ragged and terrible. His clothes were dirty and rumpled as he slept not so peacefully. Soon the image rippled again, and it was Stanley leaning on his car with a smoke hanging from his mouth. His face was blank, and his eyes were shielded from the glare in his glasses. At his feet, were a pile of butts and ash, indicating he had either been there a long while chain-smoking, or visited that very spot quite frequently. Again it shifted, and it was Mabel and Dipper, busy working on something, papers strewn about on the table in their room. I couldn't quite make out what was written on them. 

Bill cleared his throat and the images dispersed entirely. Soon I was aware that he was staring at me once more. His expression told of something dark and dangerous bubbling in his mind, and it was making me shiver. I couldn't tell of it was in a good or bad way. The fire reflected in his eye, he licked his lips, and whistled sharply, while the orb lingered in places that made me feel uneasy. His hand ran down my arm until it connected with my wrist, sending small sparks of electricity up my arm. He brought it up, and spun me to face him, his cool, gloved hands coming to rest on his cane at the small of my back. He clicked his tongue, and tsked a few times as I began to feel rather uncomfortable again.

"So, about that hair?" He purred, and leaned to my ear. I froze as his lips touched my ear, and my back went stiff as his tongue came down my cheek in a long snake-like fashion, looking much like the fleshy tentacles from my night mare. I shuddered, and pushed at his chest, but he held me tighter.

"Don't fucking fight me. You will regret it." He hissed loudly, and stuck his tongue into the shell of my ear. My legs went weak as my body lerched forward involuntarily, crashing my hips against his. I moaned despite myself, and melted into his touch just a little. Soon his tongue was down my neck, leaving a slimy trail as he went. I didn't seem to care that it was wrapping slowly around my neck, the pleasure being almost too much in that highly erogenous zone. My body was racked with spasms as his cane dug into the small of my back. The very spot where I would scream in utter bliss if Stanley or Ford were to rub it just the right way..

Suddenly, he produced a dark coloured knife and brought it into my field of vision. I felt panic well up inside me, and it showed as he stared at me in an odd way. It was a solid metal of some kind, from handle to tip it glinted in the fire light. He squealed with delight as he brought his hand down, and pierced it right through my chest, careful to avoid the clothing he had just dressed me in. I gasped, and embraced myself for the impending pain, and slow death that would follow, but all that came was a heavy pressure. I felt a cold nudge where he stabbed me as the metal melted into my chest slowly. It caused me to become light headed, and he drew forth yet another, larger blade. He laughed again, and this time he grabbed my hand, doing the same like he had to my chest. The metal had the same result. He let go of my neck, and watched my face to see how I was taking it.

It was a strange feeling, almost a numbing buzz, as my skin had healed instantly. My scalp felt strange, and tingled as he used a few more sharp metal objects slowly, seeing how I no longer seemed to be phased by it anymore. When he was done, silvery white locks of hair curled into my face in big bouncy circles. My hands came up, and touched it as it seemed to be almost translucent. The texture felt cold, and like that of soft silk.

"See? You don't look like Scary Terry any more. I like it." Seemingly done with his handy work, Bill turned his cane into a mirror with a simple and lazy gesture, and showed my reflection to me. I gasped, and moved a little, blushing at the changes he had made to me. My hair shined with an opalescent oil slick-like glow when the light danced against it.

"I do enjoy it... But why..?" I asked, trailing off, unsure on what to ask. Bill seemed to notice my confusion, and he laughed again, turning away as he threw his arms in the air, and the mirror reverted back to his cane.

"Why the fuck not? But seriously though... I did it for you." He was serious as he got to the bed, sat down, legs crossed, and propping his head up with those tightly gloved hands. He wiggled his brow at me, and beckoned for me to come to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's POV. Contains a form of rape, so beware, you have been warned.

"Why the fuck not? But seriously though... I did it for you." I said coyly, in a serious manner as I approached to the bed, and sat down, legs crossed. I giggled, propping my head up with my tightly gloved hands. The leather made delightful squeaking noises that seemed to make her flinch. I wiggled my brow at her, and beckoned for her to come to me. She looked very nervous of me still, but that was fine. Let her be. and have a little fear, it would make this all the more sweeter in the end, when I made her mine. This was a beautiful reincarnation of a lovely witch that I used to know, and that I once served.

Now it was different. I would make her serve me, and do it in a way where it would mostly be by her own choice.

Heh... Mostly.

I would even get revenge on the Pines brothers by breaking their hearts while doing it. I grinned at the thought as she took a few steps towards me. I could read her face so well, her emotions so easily displayed for me, with little thought of what it did to me. I fed off of it, and took great delight in seeing her in such a vulnerable way.

"That is not good enough. It still explains absolutely fuck all to me. Like as to why I am here?" She said in an angry voice, and crossed her arms. Amused, I bit my lip. and hissed while trying to contain my laughter. Why would she be asking such a silly question? She did not seem at all impressed with my sniggers of delight? I waved my hand in the air with a flick of the wrist, and willed my walking stick to move behind her, to forcibly move her if she still didn't do as I asked.

"Come and sit. I shall explain a little bit more." She hesitated as I motioned to my lap, seeming very nervous about the whole thing. I assumed it was the brief attachment the twins had made with her this go around. A way to bring my plan into fruition began to boil up in my dark mind. I grinned, and she flinched yet again at the display of sharp teeth that lined my mouth. She finally sat down with both of her legs sitting to one side, draped over mine so she could turn and face me. The feeling of having someone sit on this humanoid form baffled, and intrigued me. I felt intoxicated when she was around, and had decided to embrace the even darker sexual side of myself. I felt myself stirring in arousal as I lazily traced the strings on the bottom of her corset all the way up to the top. Her cheeks deepened in colour, as I nipped her ear and spoke softly.

"Do you believe in past lives?" I purred gently, as she muffled a moan with her hand. She nodded quickly, and tried to look away, but the cold metal ball on my cane gently nudged at her cheek to keep her looking into my eyes. A small sound came from her lips, but it was not an understandable reply.

"What was that? I don't think I quite caught that." This time I grazed my sharp teeth against the juncture at her neck, almost threatening to draw blood with the pressure that I was applying. She seemed to be enjoying it, but still squirmed as if trying to get away. I held her there as I could not see any hint of pain on her face. Only pleasure.

"Y-yes. Wh-high do y-ya assssk?" She sputtered between moans. My other hand that was toying with her strings, had moved on to better and more enjoyable things. Things like her hips, as I turned her away from me and wrapped my thin arms around her. This was my chance to tell her of the past, but lie about all the ugly bits I did not want her to remember. Things like how she had summoned me, and duped me into serving her like a common house elf by way of simply wording the deal at the time. I was careless and cocky back then, not entirely paying attention to the contract that she had presented to me. I ended up serving her until she sent me back to the place I had come from, then she had mysteriously disappeared. And I knew exactly why.

"It had been hundreds of years ago. I used to... Back then, magic was a more widely accepted thing. Even if many viewed it as evil. But... There was a beautiful maiden who lived mostly alone in the woods. She would help travelers as they went, healing them or providing food or shelter for the night. She was amazing at alchemy, and was known to be an expert magician in her area. Many left her be, unless they needed her help." I paused, a little unsure, and looked at her shaking neck. Deep red indents were there, but they quickly smoothed out. She panted as I squeezed her tighter, and I continued my little story.

"But one day, this lovely young lady, happened to come across a way to summon me. She had no idea what she was doing when she read those words out loud. Once I was there, she had asked me for immortality with the intention of helping others for no other gain. Ha imagine that? No gain." I bit her ear lobe slighlty harder, and she squeaked, again trying to stifle her sounds.

"So I made her a deal, and she countered that deal with her own. Soon we worked together helping each other for quite some time. Then one day I woke up back in my prison, and she was gone. I assumed she committed suicide as the deal had been broken..." She seemed to know that a great deal of the story was missing, and manged to turn her face to mine.

"Why would she break the deal?" She had asked, and I frowned.

"She fell in love with a man. Not one, but two of them. I had warned her... That her immortality came at a cost. Celibacy was the key to keeping the deal active." I murmured, that part being entirely true. She shuddered as my hands wandered up her torso again.

"She fell in love with two men..?" She asked me with a puzzled look. I nodded as my hands turned in circles, which caused her to bite at her knuckle once more. I could tell she was fighting the feelings that I was invoking in her core.

"Yes she did, my dear enchantress... Yes she did. But they had deceived her. She had made it perfectly clear that if she engaged in coitus, that she would die within a day's time, as she had already lived 200 years by then. My magic deal keeping old man time at bay." I said quietly, almost sadly as I left out the dirty details of my handy work and replaced them with untruths. There indeed were two men, but they didn't try to fool her on purpose, in the way that I made it out to be.

"One of the two men had worked very hard during the day in person to impress her, while the other did so at night. She believed them to be one entity until one fated night, she gave in to desire. The rougher of the two men, him not believing she would cease to exist with his desire actually carried out, convinced her to go to bed with him. When she did, she made love many times that night, both men switching out with one another each time. By morning light I was whisked away and put back in my cell. No one ever heard from her again." As I finished my story, she suddenly pushed herself from my grasp, and fell to the floor. Her bottom connected with the cold marble as she backed away from me. I think she figured out the parallels between my story and her life and she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

"I am not the only one with a past life... Am I?" She asked, scrambling to her feet. I leaned back and idly kicked at the air between us in a care free manner.

"Correct. Many people have past lives!" I taunted her and her eyes narrowed with frustration.

"You know fucking damn well what I am talking about, Bill! I am talking about Stanley and Stanford!" I chuckled and rolled my eye at her, deciding to give her a vague response.

"Of course they have had past lives. Mostly everyone on Earth does. Especially the people of Gravity Falls." I replied as stuck my tongue out at her. Her frustration had turned into anger, any fear had all but disappeared and had now been replaced with a strong fire of anger.

"Be straight with me, Bill. Are you telling me I am that woman in your story, and those men are Stan and Ford?!" Ah she finally put her own puzzle together with all of my obvious little clues. I nodded darkly, my eye becoming white, and I placed my hands together over my cane. She looked stunned, and did not know what to say after that. I allowed her to remain silent for a while to process everything. It was highly amusing and the emotional turmoil she was going through was feeding my desire to fucking ruin her relationship with her former lovers.

"Now, for the good part, my darling... Forget about them. They will cause you nothing but heart break and pain. Be a good girl. Let me guide you, and teach you the ways of magic. Show you what you are capable of. What you used to be and more." I purred, and used my will to thrust her back into my arms. She fought hard as I held her wrists, and flipped us over. The look of surprise, and fear seethed back onto her face as it grimaced in pleasure once I had pressed myself against her.

"I thought I told you not to fucking fight me!" I snarled into her ear as I gripped her wrists tighter. She fought to close her legs, but failed as I held myself there, unmoving. My head was swimming with some strange and heated desire. I assume it was lust, caused solely by her while I was in this new form, and I wasn't going to allow her to ruin the moment. She squeaked as her head rolled to the side to avoid my attempt to kiss her, so I went back to her sensitive neck, and rocked my hips into hers. I could feel myself harden as she squirmed, and thrashed against me to get away. It was turning me on immensely, and only made me want her more. As I suckled at her neck down to her collar bone, her movements slowly went from resistance to acceptance. Her moans that were once pleas for me to stop, now were full of moans. 

This fueled my desire even further.

I could feel her shaking legs weaken, and easily spread wider for me as her hips began to move up in reaction to my skilled tongue on her neck. I kept her hands firmly in place with one of my own, caressing her hips with the other. Apparently I had found some sort of magical sweet spot, as she was now a puddle of groaning and quivering flesh. Not wanting her to get the better of me, I transformed my cane into a set of restraints, and bound her hands together at the front of the bed. He gasped softly, her eyes glassy and filled with the sparkling light of the fire. With both of my hands now freely able to roam her body, the other hand came down to the skirt that I had given her, and flipped it up. She was so caught up with my touches, that she failed to notice that I didn't grace her with any underwear. In a quick movement, my hand was at her warm folds, and I was diving two of my long, spindly fingers into her moist cavern. Her eyes rolled back and then closed tightly shut as her hips thrust forward into my hand. Her breath was ragged, and her chest vibrated like she could not quite get enough air into her lungs. 

Soon, her throat was humming with all sorts of noises as I slipped yet another finger inside. Her hips erratically crashed into my hand, as my fingers danced within her. She was babbling complete and utter nonsense as my arm pumped in time with her hips. Half of her gibberish was begging for me to stop, the other half was pleading for me to let her come. I toyed with her for hours that night, keeping her on the brink of release, but never fully allowed her to her calm down. I made sure her nerves were set a blaze for most of the night. And to think, I had not even stuck my sexual organ in her yet.

That would be the tricky part. 

Human sex. It was something I had never tried before. Sure, it was easy to manifest dark appendages, and barbarically force them on a person. But... Managing to get them to do it willingly was a challenge that I was willing to accept in order to bind her to me. And hopefully unbind her from those two fucking asshats that I hated so very much. Another idea crossed my mind, and my chest vibrated with an evil laughter.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also Bill's POV. And it is a lemon.  
> Let me know what you think so far. Some one be my proof reader and RP partner!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is going to shape-shift here. It is all about deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was getting too long. Here is the second part to Bill's dirty little plan.

My form slowly morphed and changed to a basic copy of the older Pines twins. My voice became deep and throaty, as I called her name in Stan's voice. Her eyes popped open, and I felt a tightening around my hand and a flood of wetness right after. The fucking moan I got was much different then before.

No...

This one was fully sexual. Fully accepting. Her moans of pleasure came fully unhinged as she gazed at me with hooded and glazed eyes. One of the lenses on my disguise constantly reflected the light where my other eye would have been. If I had one. My lips curled into a grin, as held back a deep chortle.

"St-Stanley? Unnn Stanley!" I felt her legs come up to wrap around my waist, and I groaned using Ford's voice. She seemed confused for a moment, but didn't seem care as I brought my now larger form closer, closing any gap that was once there before. Her lips came to mine willingly, as she feverishly kissed me. My head was swimming in this new feeling, and my judgement became clouded. So clouded, that I allowed my concentration on her bindings to unravel. The second her hands were free, I expected her to fight me or worse. But no... They flew around my neck, and into my stolen image's curly brown hair. Again I moaned using Ford's voice, and bit at her lip as my hand kept going at her snatch. She bucked beneath me and whimpered.

"Oh, F-Ford... Sta-Stannnnmmmm..." Her cries were driving me insane, I was irritated that she was calling their name, but at the same time, it thrilled me. Mainly because I had fooled her. Soon enough my belt undid itself, and fell to the floor as I felt a cold, and delicate hand on my lower half. My breath hitched, and I pushed my hips into her hand as she groped at it. It sent shivers of excitement down my spine, now that she was reciprocating my deceptive advances.

"Fuuucking hell and sweet spirits above..." I said as my form twitched slightly, as if it was some sort of nervous tick, and phased from Stanley's to Ford's in an instant. Her eyes didn't seem to catch the transition, and when I spoke I switched to Ford's voice with Stanley's moans. By now my cock was so swollen and desperate, that it was oozing it's clear viscus liquid for her. Her thumb rubbed at the head of it while her palm squeezed the shaft in a gentle rhythm. I panted and tried to stifle my groans, and saw that her eyes were now open, something gleaming in them. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but the way she worked my flesh made me forget entirely of my motives other than pleasing her. Our lips connected once more, and suddenly her hand was tugging on my straining member as if begging me to enter her. I steadied myself, propping my torso up with one hand as the other withdrew from her soaking cavern. I gave her a sly lustful look as I cleaned my fingers of her fluids with my tongue. 

She seemed to enjoy that, and muchly so, the mewing sound that came from her, was like a sweet melody as she continued to tug at me. I could feel the head of my cock press against her, and I shuddered. Her eyes fluttered shut as I teased her, and drew my hips away before she could lift hers to embed it further. I was loosing control, struggling to maintain my form. It phased between the two twins, and my own humanoid form sporadically before staying at the twin's basic form. Here eyes met with mine, and she let out a deep moan of frustration as she licked at my lower lip. I struggled to stay still, but her squirming made it so difficult, and her noises...

Oh fuck. Her God damned noises!

Deciding I had enough of this enriching foreplay, I plunged myself as deep as I possibly could. This caused us both to moan together, as I became fully sheathed inside of this lovely woman. I throbbed as her legs hooked together to lock me into place, and she dug her sharp nails into my back. And she fucking dragged them.

That did it.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I began to thrust into her harshly. It was not long before she was a gushing waterfall of euphoria. I could feel her hot climaxes coming quickly back to back, and it was too much for me. My form glitched about, and reverted back to my own for good as my hips slammed into hers. I fucking lost all control, and wildly fucked her in a drunken haze as she kept screaming for her lovers and shredding my back. I was sure I was bleeding heavily, but I did not care one bit.

Fuck I loved it.

"Fuck, yesssssss, baby. Those nails are fucking sharp." I said huskily into her ear in my regular voice. She shuddered, freezing up, and finally opened her eyes, realizing that I had fooled her. What she did to me next, made me fucking pop into overdrive.

"B-B-Bill...?" When she said my name, and the way she said it was the last straw. I went as hard as I could, feeling something odd welling up inside me. Soon she was screaming my name over and over again, as the wooden head board crashed against the hard marble, and echoed loudly in the room. I screamed loudly, feeling her clamp all around tightly, and something let go inside me.

"Billlll!!!" I felt a hot rush from my balls as I spilled my hot seed into her. She had immediately passed out when I was done, and I collapsed on top of her, panting like a common dog. I withdrew myself, and rolled off onto my back, staring up at the four posts on the bed. When I looked over at her, her body shivered and quaked from the hours of intense mind-fucking pleasure that I had just put her through.

I got up and fixed my appearance and left, choosing to just instantly transmission myself away to sit in front of the fireplace. I had to think about what I had just done, as it was not my intention to be that nice to her. Or to allow myself to divulge in petty and meaningless human sexual rituals, either. I sighed and laughed maniacally, deciding I didn't really give shit.

But for her... I would do it again.

Shaking my head again, I placed my hands behind my neck and fastened the necklace that I had slipped from her sleeping form. I grinned as I looked into the burning orange and green flames and called forth the images that reflected where Stanley and Ford were.

Both men we seen sitting outside at the picnic table outside in the parking lot currently. It was late, just about midnight their time, as they gazed up at the sky, both clearly drunk and depressed. Their faces showed that just this two day span of her absence was driving them insane. I laughed, trying to be slightly quieter, and stroked the pendant around my neck as it glowed at my touch.

"Now that I have this, it is time to pay the Pines family a visit! Bwahahaha!" In an instant, smoke billowed around me, and then with a glance to the bed, and a flash of bright light, I vanished from this boxed prison and into her world with the pendant's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!!  
> Still would enjoy a rp friend here or something, because it ain't easy being dirty all by myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This chapter I have decided to do a different, and unexpected POV. Soos. Why? I shall tell ye why.  
> Because he is such a gentle and kind soul, I imagine he would be able to clearly see the pain etched into his extended family. I see he would have a lot of empathy for them, as he is always ready and willing to lend a hand. So here, he will show some support for Stanley and Ford.

\---  
Soos's POV  
\---

Ho boy. Today I had to cover a shift for Wendy at the Mystery Shack. She was not feeling too well when I came by to help with the trash last night at the clothing store. I felt bad as she sneezed and coughed so badly, she always had a tissue, either jammed into her nose, or being viciously rubbed into it. So I told her not to worry, and to sleep in today, the clothing store being closed during Sunday. I had just finished breakfast with my mom, and was on my way up the driveway to the Mystery Shack. I was walking today, trying to loose a little weight, and be a bit more healthy. I didn't mind though, as it was a good walk, and the scenery was just beautiful, plus the air was divine up here in the woods. I thanked my lucky stars that I lived in such a wonderful and mysterious place.

It only took me about fifteen minuets to get to the parking lot. I could see Stan's car parked right at the front, next to the Jeep that belonged to that pretty young woman that Stan and Ford had introduced me to on a previous day. It was adorable seeing how smitten the older twins were with her. I didn't question it. They sure seemed happy together. They certainly deserved the happiness of a companion. I mean, Stan talks about her all the time, and when he isn't, I can tell she is always on his mind. It was like this woman has completely replaced the man's greedy nature entirely with love. He never talked about the bills anymore, or his crippling debt. Money was never mentioned again, and all the negativity in his life was completely gone. He still was mostly the same man, just as brash and outgoing as he ever was. And she loved him for it.

And Ford... Well he had almost the same reaction as his twin. When she was around him, Ford's nose, usually stuck in a book or one of his Journals, would be now found taking up residence in her hair, at the crook of her neck as he held her. He spent less and less time down in the basement where his lab was, and more and more time upstairs, simply just happy to be in the same room as her. He was more gentle and soft with her, but I guess I should say, sweet and adorable. He seemed fascinated that she was very intelligent, but yet so clueless on things like technology. He was impressed with her on how she was with his family, and how generally accepting she was of his need for knowledge. So supportive, he was nearly at the point of treating his pride and joy past time, like a common side hobby, simply because she was more interesting. 

As time went on, as short of a spam that it was, we all saw the magic and fire in his and Stanley's eyes when ever she was around them. They would jump at any chance to impress her, or simply show her they cared. Even when that storm came through, and she had that concussion after finding a necklace and falling down... Loosing her voice... The nightmares... Still they showed their love for her. Unfortunately she quickly fell into depression, and I could just tell that wasn't her. Nope. Nodda. Not her at all. Something was wrong, and when Dipper and Mabel had explained to me that she could not speak, it crushed my heart. She had such a melodic voice, one that would make anyone swoon over her. They told me about the necklace she had found, and the book Ford had discovered, along with Dipper's internet findings. I would come by a lot more recently to help out when they needed it, while running the Mystery Shack for them, like always. I even started tinkering with her motorbike when I was home.

Today felt different, like something was very wrong.

There Stan was, sitting at the picnic table, a pile of ashes and cigarette butts between his feet. He was staring at the forest that led to the falls, and he had a brown paper bag in his hand. I assumed it was hard liquor, and Stan usually solved most of his problems with alcohol if he couldn't fix them with money or violence. I saw no sign of his and Ford's new girlfriend. Or Ford for that matter.

"Good morning, Stan!" I said, trying to sound cheerful as ever. He grunted to acknowledge me, and I had assumed he had just woken up. Probably giving his brother space with their girlfriend. I noticed his eyes were stained with dry tears, and as I got closer I saw he looked ragged and terrible. He was wearing grey pajama bottoms, a stained wife beater that had once been white, and his plaid jacket that had new burns in it. His hair was a total mess, and his face... He hadn't shaved in a while, and I could smell the liquor wafting from him, and boy, it was strong.

"Wow, dude... Now normally I do not question your drinking habits, but you clearly look bummed. Why are you drinking? What happened, dude?" I said as I took a seat beside him. He was quiet for a while, and then a tear streamed down his cheek. I heard him sniffle as he spoke with a cracked voice.

"She's gone..." He breathed, almost as if he had been holding it in for a long while, and put the bottle to his lips. As Stanley tilted his head back, he drank a large amount, and then slammed it back down to his knee with a grimace. Another tear, this time coming from the opposite eye, and he flicked the butt out of his hands into the pile on the ground. I watched it smoke, and fizzle out as he stepped on it, and he drew another one out and lit it in it's place.

"What?! Dude, what do you mean she is 'gone'? Like she left here, you..? Or...?" I said in a panic, and placed my large hand on his back in an effort to comfort him. I patted it as he bit back a sob, and blew a large milky plume of smoke into the air.

"She did not leave. She was taken." He said, his voice slick with sadness, and his sorrows bubbled into anger. His brows furrowed in frustration as he stood up, and drank the rest of the bottle before he threw it towards the trash can. It missed completely, and shattered on it's side. Stan swore under his breath, and went to go clean it up, but I stopped him. I was used to his out bursts from before he had met his niece and nephew, and I did not mind cleaning it up for him. He mumbled a thank you as he sat back down, and stared at me, tears now freely gliding down his rough cheeks. He started to babble about how it was either his fault, or Ford's but, I just quietly listened until he was finished. I managed to make out that he genuinely cared for this woman. And deeply so at that. I heard the screen door open with a sicking creek, and slam shut behind us. I turned, and saw Ford making his way towards us with two coffees. He looked just as bad as Stanley. I could tell he had just had a shower, his hair was slicked back, and it shone in the sunrise. His face mirrored Stanley's with the amount of stubble of his face. His expression was more subdued, and less panicked, but it was evident that he was upset. At least he showered.

"Morning Soos. Morning Stan, here take this. You haven't even gone to bed yet, have you?" Ford handed him a steaming coffee, and then looked at me. He sat down and put a bag of Stanley's pot down on the table, and rolled a few misshapen joints before passing a couple to his brother. Stanley immediately started chain-smoking those, inhaling sharply in long drawn out breaths that made the joint burn at a rapid rate. Ford lit one for himself, and offered me one, but I politely declined.

"I assume Stanley told you what had happened..?" Ford said as he sipped his coffee. I shrugged, and he explained the previous night's events. When he was finished, I gave him a hug, and he sniffled a little. He didn't cry the way Stanley did, and he seemed to be holding himself together a bit better. Just barely. I went about my day at the shack, it wasn't very busy, only one booked tour group. Dipper hung around most of the day, and would occasionally disappear to go ask Ford something. Mabel was busy cleaning the house for her Grunkles. I decided to close it up early, and check on the twins. Stanley had been passed out on the couch for hours, while Ford had remained in the basement doing research.

The next few days were tough as she remained missing. Stanley would drink and smoke away his sorrows, while Ford came up with answers. And I was there like always to provide help in any way I could. Things were starting to look the same as Weirdmagedden, and that wasn't cool. Nope not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!  
> Clean page! Clean page! Move on! Move on!  
> Next chapter will be more Halloween themed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hot damn. I just realized how far I have come with this story. I did not sleep much during the making of this smutty fiction, that over flowed into a God damned book. It is like I stopped giving a shit about the other ones until this one is finished. Oooooo baby. That is hot shit, right there. I have never made a story with more than 10 chapters. My fucking God.

\---  
Ford's POV  
\---

She was gone. There was nothing we could do about it. Now we had to find a way to get her back. I suspected that a certain dream demon was some how connected with the whole ordeal. It was obvious that the necklace connected. The shape and colour... The way Stanley and I were shocked, or burned when we tried to remove it. Or touch it in general for that matter. Then after that had happened, we spent a good couple of hours looking around the area to no avail. Stanley and I drank, my choice was strong beer, his the usual ever changing choice of hard liquors. I pretty much had about eight beers before I went to bed, choosing to just flop down on Stanley's bed instead of going down into the basement where she disappeared. I was sure Stanley wouldn't mind. He appeared determined to stay up all night punishing himself for something no one here could have controlled.

I myself felt that I was at fault in the first place. If only I would have just left her at the shack with Stanley, instead of being jealous of how much attention she gave to him, she might have still been here.

Maybe. If only.

Yes it bothered me how freely Stanley would display his affection for her, him being an extrovert. He was possessive and grabby, firm and demanding. Then there was me. I was not. I was very high strung, just like my twin, but I kept it in check with my research. He was simply comfortable doing whatever he wanted, when ever he wanted, and no one was going to stop him. I... I just simply could not. Sometimes though, I would embrace her like he did, using more strength then intended, and it gave me such a thrill. I felt so much better with her around. Yes, I know it was my own fault that I was shy, but I swore to myself that I would try harder once we found her.

My sleep was a deep one. It was restful, but I still felt like absolute garbage. When I awoke, no one was there, figuring Stanley either never came into the house, or he did and went to the couch. When I went to check, he was not on the couch. I sighed, knowing full well where he would be, and decided to have a shower to freshen up. I made some coffee, grabbed Stanley's pot, and went outside to see if he was still there. When I got outside, he was definitely still there. He was clutching that same bottle he had the night before, and it looked to me like he smoked an entire pack of cigarettes in the small amount time that I had been away. I saw Soos sitting with him, just giving me a sad half smile, and it looked like he had managed to talk to Stanley for a bit. I saw that Stanley's face was wet with tears, and he didn't really look at me when I greeted them. It was only when I had shoved the coffee into Stanley's hand, did he mumble a small response.

Soos and I talked for a while, and he went to go open our shop for the day. Stanley had gone to bed on the couch, while I went down into the basement with the intent to research anything I could about the history of this place to gain any sort of clues. So far, there were just dead ends in the local department, and I hoped the internet would greatly enhance my ability to find anything. Through out the day, Dipper would check on me, and take some of my findings up stairs to organize it on a board for me with Mabel. I stayed down here for the better part of the day, feeling like I owed our girlfriend that much. I had been drinking a lot more, a combination of beer, caffeinated soda, and energy drinks. My mind raced, as I found a state record of the woman, and some more history and lore. Still nothing I found was useful to help get her back. I think it was dinner time when I stumbled onto a website that had an article on the pendant.

It was described as the 'Demon's Gettaway' box, one meant to wear around the neck and keep any being imprisoned within it. They would remain in there, to be easily summoned by the wearer when needed. Who ever was imprisoned inside was bound to the wearer like some sort of slave and master situation. The article went on to say the last time in history it was seen was when it was in this state, when the mysterious witch used to live in the area. She had used it to trick the spiteful demon into making a deal that mainly benefited her, and not him. The demon, being overly spiteful, put a clause on the agreement that she must remain celibate for the deal to remain active. For a great many years, she used the demon's powers for good, and this angered the demon. Being her servant, and then sealing him away inside to keep as a common tool for her personal use infuriated him, but he kept his word. The deal being complete, she lived for over 200 years like a local saint until she fell in love.

I read on. This was like some weird messed up fairy tale for adults. The article was very informative, and it kept my attention as it was entertaining. As I read on, I found out she had crossed paths with two men, both so similar in appearance that she believed them to be only one person, as she had never seen them together at the same time. Time passed, and her feeling grew, and a tragic turn of events occurred, or rather, more like a sick little joke. She voided the contract, her heart fully taken by them. They claimed her one night, and soon she was gone with out a trace. The two men were accused of her murder, and were publicly hanged. There was even a depiction of it in water colour shown under the one part of the article. It made my skin crawl, and my hand came to my neck, as if almost knowing what it felt like to die that way. The hair on my neck tingled, and it felt so very hard to breathe.

I shuddered as I clicked on a portrait of her. I sighed, feeling my heart pang for her. I missed her dearly, and I didn't understand why. She hadn't been around long, but apparently it was enough to ruin mine and Stanley's lives to the point of me starting to drink, and him chain smoking like he was 20 again. I scoffed, and drank back the rest of my beer and a bit of soda mixed together. I frowned as it was very strong tasting, both bitter and sweet. The next link directed me to an oil painting of her and one of her lovers.

My face fell. The beer also fell, from my hands to the floor with a clatter and emptied the rest of the cup's contents on my slippered feet. I put my hands to my temples, and rubbed them as I slumped back into my chair in disbelief.

I was staring at a picture of myself. Every facial feature was nearly perfect for a painting. The hair was just like mine, being fair more curly then Stan's. He looked quite happy, as did she in her gorgeous, sapphire blue dress for that era. I huffed again, and kicked a few cans away from my feet, as I looked on. The clothes he was wearing were very different then mine. They were comprised of a dark green material in the style of a tunic, with pants that were held up with a utility belt of sorts. Instead of a cape, he had a long hooded coat similar to mine, and it was black. I supposed it was something alchemists used to wear back in the day. He wore glasses similar to mine and Stanley's, and the hand on her shoulder had six fingers. The next photo was of another oil painting of the same woman and man, but he was now dressed in armour with an axe, and a flail at his side, his hand on the shoulder did not bare an extra digit.

The sound of a beer cracking hit the air as I numbly sipped at it. I stared at the pictures, brain stalling, and sat in silence for a while. Soon after I was researching everything I could about past lives, and how they worked. Most of the information was useless trash or lies, but some of it was viable. I grew tired, and my vision was becoming too blurry from fatigue, and the drinks were failing me. The beer took a hold, and full advantage of my tired state, and I had passed out at my desk in my chair like it was a comfortable bed.

\---  
Sorry for the short chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is going to get dark in here...
> 
> Warning:
> 
> I think this is the shortest chapter. Sorry about that, but it was originally released on WattPad, and it fools you into thinking that you wrote more then you actually did.

\---  
Stanley's POV  
\---

I had taken the whole ordeal quite badly. I had slipped back into the alcohol, and spent most of the night awake, and the day sleeping. It was dinner time now, and I had ordered take out for everyone. I didn't really feel like cooking. When the food came, the teens gathered their share, and went to watch TV while I went down into the basement with mine and Ford's. When I had gotten down there, I was dumbfounded at the mess. His normally neat work desk, was covered in papers and books. There was a bunch of empties strewn about under his desk, and he was passed out beside his computer. It was on, so I set our meals down, and pulled up a chair, peering at the monitor. I saw the fruits of Ford's labor, and it was like everything had changed. I became excited, knowing she was meant to be with us, but furious that Bill was the cause of her disappearance. Apparently not once, but twice. I read on, not understanding everything, so I woke Ford up.

"Hey. Hey ford. Wake up. I brought you some dinner." I said as I shook him awake. He groggily opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. Displeased, he mumbled something about getting only an hour or two of sleep. I laughed nervously as he grumbled.

"Damn it Stanley." He rubbed his eyes, and yawned as he took his food. He ate in silence as I drilled him with questions. I did not really mean to, but I was never really the clever one.

"So, I saw what was on the screen. So that is her, isn't it? Are those guys us? Sure the fuck looks like it. That one has six fingers, but that one doesn't. Do they have names? Explain." He looked a little annoyed with me, but he handed me his notes, and I read them. We talked about his findings, and the subject slowly morphed onto the topic of past lives. I was even more upset now, having lost my appetite on knowing this new information. The fact we were past lovers made me truly believe I had just lost the love of my life. We gawked, and we talked. We hummed, and we hawed for a while and I forced myself to eat some of my food. Soon, I was taking Ford up the stairs, and outside. I was sure he would appreciate a good hoot. We smoked a few joints, and used her dab rig thing. It was fun. Ford almost died from coughing, and had to run into the house for one of Dipper's inhalers. The kids being older now, knew damn well what we were doing, but they knew better then come and hang out when we smoked. After a good long sesh, we went to bed earlier then the kids, the weed had taken it's hold. He chose to sleep in my bed, but stayed on the far side of it clutching her pillow.

The next morning I awoke to a knock on the door at 5 am. It was Soos, and he looked panicked. He had gone to check on Wendy, to see if she would be at work today or not, and her father had said she left really early in pajamas. Barefoot. In the middle of October. He had spent a good while looking for her, as did her family, before coming here. I sighed not liking where this was going. I patted Soos's back and motioned for him to come inside for a hot chocolate. He agreed, and followed me in. When we got inside the shack, Ford was making up a coffee, and I told him what had happened. He immediately ran down to the basement, and came back up again with a new notebook. 

This was not one that I remember seeing before, so I assumed it was one solely dedicated these events that had been set in motion. He placed the book down, and turned the pages. My God, he had it nearly a third of the way full, and this was a bigger book then the previous ones. Did he write the whole history on our lovely lady, and then some, in just a short time? While Soos became absorbed in his notebook, Ford paced around the kitchen, one hand behind his back, the other shaking his coffee about, making a mess on the floor.

"It has to be linked! Wendy doesn't just go places in her PJs, with no shoes, or her hat on in this town. It's in the God damned cold ass mountains! Something simply must be wrong!" He ranted loudly, and spilled the rest of his coffee all over himself. Filled with a sudden visible burst of rage, Ford started to swear. The slew of vulgar language surprised the fuck outta me. He wasn't a profanity driven guy like myself. Not unless he was mad. And he looked fucking furious. All the painful sadness had washed away, leaving his twin to think on over time. He stopped and looked down to his clothes, and grumbled, placing his empty mug on the table. He stormed off down the hallway, and went into my room as I heard him yell.

"I don't have any clean clothes. I'm taking one of your suits!" Ford bellowed as the sound of my closet was opened with much force. I shrugged as Soos looked at me oddly, like it should bother me, but I didn't really care at the moment. I might have, three weeks ago, but now... I had more pressing things to give a shit about, and it was not about Ford ruining one of my expensive suits. No. It was about getting our girl back. When he came out, Soos beamed at him and clapped, obviously excited at fact that we were now dressed almost exactly the same. I on the other hand, felt like I was staring at a mirror.

"I think you should wear a tie. Like a straight one that tucks into that jacket." I chuckled, trying to fill the air with a light touch, and Soos agreed. I saw his hand come up with exactly what I suggested. Ford rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and asked me to do his tie for him. His hand out stretched, presenting me with the deep green tie. I sighed and took it. He had lived for over half a century, and could build portals to other worlds, solve complex, mathematical problems and survive for 30 years in an alien environment. He could make guns and potions and spew out intelligent banter with the greatest of ease. But a tie? It fucking baffled him. With a few quick movements of my hands, I gave him a full Windsor knot, and took a step back.

"Wow Ford. You look sophisticated, and hot. I am not sure if that is being narcissistic and vain, or not." I said with a small smirk, and he went over to his long jacket and put it on. I shrugged, and put on my ratty red plaid jacket, and we went outside for a smoke. We were not outside for very long before Dipper came outside in sweats and a sweater under his vest. His hat was the same, but was a deep shade of purple instead of blue. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he came up to me, and mumbled something about us needing to go shopping. I grumbled at the inconvenience, and dug for my wallet, taking out about 300 dollars, and handing it to him. Dipper's eyes bulged at the amount that I had just freely passed to him, with no additional complaint. I looked at Soos, and gave him a tired look. It pretty much said he didn't have to work today.

"Shack is closed today. I suppose. Wanna take the kids shopping when we go back into town?" I said, and pointed to my car. I handed him the keys, and went back inside to go see if Mabel wanted to come. I was right. She wanted to tag along, so got dressed and came outside. The younger folk got into the back, and Ford into the front. I had the keys to the Jeep, and got in, figuring she wouldn't mind at all if I used it to find her and Wendy.

\---


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more Bill x Reader rape here.

\---  
Reader's POV  
\---

I woke up and groaned. I felt so drained, both physically, and emotionally. I was also sure my spiritual energy was greatly depleted. I was sore, yet saited in a certain sexual way. I suddenly panicked at the familiar feeling, and now my nerves made me aware of other areas. I felt a difference between my legs to be specific. As I sat up, I felt a slick wetness down there as well, and a lot of it. My groggy state of mind thought about what had happened before I had gone to sleep. I blushed, but mostly from shame, and little from arousal, vaguely remembering Bill's advances. I cursed as I touched myself to see if it was just a wet dream or not, knowing full well that I would be wrong.

As I expected, it certainly was not a wet dream when I had looked at my fingers. The evidence was clear as fine crystal. A viscous fluid clung to my digits, and I frowned. I remember Bill was touching me... Then, in my highly intoxicated stated, I seriously though Stanley was there, but being so out of it caused me to hear things...Like both his and Ford's voices and moans, all melding into one being. At the end point, I could have sworn it was Bill, but I was so drained, that I had passed out when he had finished. Ashamed, and defeated feeling, I felt a tiny splash of liquid hit my hand on my lap. I looked down, and realized it was a tear, and went to feel my cheeks. They were soaked, and the tears just flowed outward like a small faucet had been turned on to a trickle.

I opened the drawer on the end table, hoping to find anything to wipe myself with. I sighed, finding only a golden hanker chief, and used that. Dabbing at my eyes first, I sighed, happy they were dry for the time being, and used it to clean myself, finally throwing it to the corner of the room. I walked the short distance over to the fire place, and took a seat on the floor. Looking into the fire, hopping it would show me the two men I dearly missed, I concentrated hard, and willed myself to try and conjure up such a vision from those twisted and discoloured flames.

Sadly, it did not.

My heart felt heavy as my mind went up a notch in processing speed. Did I just cheat on them? Could it really have been considered cheating? Bill made it very clear he was in charge, and his trickery was amazing. When he was pretending to be Ford, it was a little obvious it was still him, but when he was Stanley...

My God, when he was Stanley, he acted just like him, and it swept me off of my feet. It also terrified me. I felt conflicted, and disappointed with myself, not that I really could have done much at the time. But Bill knew how to use some one's insecurities against them, he was an evil dream demon after all. I remember that Bill had said they wouldn't want me any more after this, and I began to cry again, silently, tears flowing under my chin, and down into my corset. I didn't know how long I sat there, but eventually I heard a distinct crackling of a vortex tear into the room, and a high pitched, yet distorted whistle. When I turned my head, I scrambled to my feet at what greeted my eyes.

There was Stanley. Smug, smirk on his stubbly face, wearing one of his ever fashionable business suits.

"Heya, doll face." His voice hit my ears like water to a thirsty tongue, and I stood there, eyeing him up. I was careful to check if this was another one of Bill's tricks. So far, I couldn't tell, and it bothered me that I did not really care if it was an illusion or not. His arms opened wide, and looked so welcoming, his smile warmly beckoning me to him. The light glinted off of his glasses, not allowing anything to be seen underneath as his grin grew wider.

"Come here, love. I was so worried about you..." I nearly broke down, his voice sounded like music to my ears, and I flung myself into his arms. He embraced me, and one of his hands immediately went down to my bottom. He squeezed it tightly, while pushing my hips into his. His other hand came to my chin, and tilted my face to his in a deep kiss. He groaned as he shuffled me to the wall, gyrating himself against me in a quick attempt to stoke my fire. Successful with his treatment, I moaned and grabbed at his hair, earning me a lusty groan. With a quick hop, he picked me up, and held me against the wall with firm, yet gentle hands. I could hear his belt clatter to the floor, and in a quick motion he had pushed himself inside me. I screamed into his mouth as he violently fucked me against the wall, hearing his grunts of pure satisfaction on filling me. I whimpered as our hips slapped together, clawing at his shoulders, and leaving angry red lines. He forced my head back, not hint of gentleness as he turned the heat up, and licked my neck from my clavicle up to my ear.

"St-Stanley... Oh fuck! More... H-harder..." I mumbled insistently, and my fingers went back into his silky hair, groping at his soft locks. He bit my neck hard, and suckled at it until it was raw, and I felt my juices dribble down my ass as he rocked into me. His breathing had gone ragged, and his movement erratic, but still well timed. He hissed into my ear as he reefed on my shirt to free my breasts.

"Gods above, fuck! You drive me insane!" He said huskily, but his voice was off. It was higher pitched then usual. Suddenly he withdrew from me, and turned me around towards the bed, shuffling us forward until he was flopping me down face first into the mattress while he hiked my backside into the air.

"You ready, doll face?" He said with a grin that I could not see, and I gasped as he slipped himself back inside, giving me absolutely no time to think about the situation. He reached down to my hair, taking a fistful, and yanking backwards. I gasped loudly, and grit my teeth as he bounced in and out of my tight wet hole. For a short while, all I could hear was the wet sound of our parts slamming together and his heavy breathing. The moment drastically changed and went dark, as he began laughing at this point, right into my ear. No longer was it the sweet sound of Stanley's voice, but a warped and evil version of it. I shuddered remembering that it was Bill's laugh, and I bucked to try to get him off of me.

"Not so fast, sweet cheeks! You've given me a taste of something that I now crave. Be a good little slave, and take it for your master. Yes. Like that!" He shouted into my ear as he went harder. I could barely hold myself up, tears streaming down my face. My legs felt tired, and they were shaking, yet he kept going. It was now beginning to become pure agony to hold myself in a comfortable position. When he let go of my hair, my face slammed into the bedding. I moaned loudly as his thumb entered my rectum, and my hands gripped the sheets so tightly, that I tore some of the comforter. Then another finger dived inside, and I choked back a sob. Emotions and feelings all conflicting... And he was enjoying it.

"You fucking like that, huh baby?" His voice had gone to being Ford's as he shoved yet another finger inside, all the way to their knuckles. I cried out as he nibbled on my shoulder, and mercilessly thrust into me. A small part of me was enjoying this muchly, and yet mostly I was disgusted with myself. If only it was actually Ford or Stanley...

"I bet you love being filled with cum." Bill purred into my ear and my eyes rolled back into my skull. I felt myself come, and clamp down on him tightly. This caused him to roar out in Stanley's voice as his hands gripped my hips almost painfully. His knuckles went white as he gave me a few last thrusts, and released himself inside me for the second time. I could feel the heavy rush of his thick semen coat my walls and dribble out all around him. He let go of me with a shove, and I felt a squelching noise and a pop, as his cock left my beaten cavern. Waves of his slick left a mess as it trailed down onto the mattress, the smell of sex now lingered in the air.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as I slumped down, and breathed heavily, thinking I was now safe for the moment. It had gone quiet, and all I could hear was his heavy ragged breaths, and his disturbing giggling. When it got louder, I cringed.

I thought wrong.

Bill climbed onto the bed, and flipped me over onto my back. He got on top of me, and morphed into Ford's form, grinning with delight. Taking my ankles in either hand, he dragged me to his lap, and penetrated me again, forcing his previous load out of me in an oozing mess around his cock. I inhaled sharply, and screamed, as he roughly bucked into me. I cried out as I held onto the mattress and wept, knowing it was not Ford. Bill laughed as he turned my head to face him awkwardly, and claimed my lips, forcing my mouth open with his long tongue. He jammed it down my throat, and I found it hard to breathe. I gagged harshly as his hand came to my throat, and he choked me tightly, letting go every so often to let me catch a breath. Soon I could feel the tightness inside me let go again, and I helplessly quaked beneath him.

"You dirty little vixen. You like that, don't you? How about this..." And with that, his cock left me, leaving me only a slight bit of time to breathe, and entered again through the backdoor. My eyes bulged as he went in slowly, watching my face for discomfort. I was panting hard, and he hushed me, and kissed my ear.

"Shhh... Shhh... It is ok. You tell me when I can move again, my lovely little whore." Bill whispered into my ear as he held still. I didn't understand why he was concerned about my comfort all of a sudden. Now he was masking it with gentle, yet deeply disturbing insults. I shuddered as his hard cock throbbed inside me. It had done a very good job at stretching me, and soon the burning feeling was gone. He tested the waters by nudging me a little, and when a soft moan graced my lips, he cooed at me.

"Mmm, girl... If this is what humans do for fun, I must say I certainly do enjoy it. Pain is hilarious, but pleasure forced on someone is even better. And you, my dear, make gorgeous faces when you get fucked. I see why the Twins like you..." He purred as he started to move again. As he kept going at a slow pace, I felt the pleasure vibrate through me in an odd way. His face was relaxed, and he was obviously enjoying himself. His thumbs gently rubbed at my hip bones to help my pleasure along. He had learned rather quickly what I liked and he played me like a well tuned piano. I glared at him to the best of my ability as he arched himself, and removed his tongue from my neck. Bill's hands abandoned my hips in favor of molesting my breasts once more, and I screamed as his head came down to lick at the cold metal of my piercings. He twisted them, and he groaned, his hips loosing their rhythm as he was getting close. 

"B-Bill..." I breathed as his teeth bit down a few times at the mere mention of his name, and he suckled harshly on one then the other. I spasmed again, and felt the bed spread become soaked. He growled as my fluids ran over his balls, making a wet slapping noise as he slammed into me harder. I cried out as he moved, and captured my lips with his. I bit his lower lip and sucked on it as I felt his warm come well up inside me, and spill out around his hardness. He mumbled some soft words, and I swore it was something nice and chaste, but I didn't quiet catch it. He cleared his throat as he pulled free from me, and did his pants up, now back in his own form. He grinned at me as I stayed there, twitching and leaking his juices.

"I said that I brought you a present!" He said cheerfully, and there was now a vintage, Victorian couch and a matching coffee table. They sat in front of the fire place, a basket sitting on top, full of something green. Curious, I looked at it and got up, making my way towards the table. I sat down awkwardly, feeling the mess squish between my legs, and grimaced. Bill took note of this and waved his cane at me, and suddenly I felt dry and fresh again. I nodded in thanks, as I examined the package with great caution.

What I saw was the oddest present from a kidnapper that I had ever heard of. There inside, was a bunch of marijuana, some other similar looking plant that was pink, a bag of some odd looking fungi and a long wooden pipe. There was no lighter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill rapes and then possesses Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Let me be honest here. I am now stumped at how to move this away from the blatant sexapolooza I had intended it to be, and finish the story. Maybe it won't be a shorter book... Maybe, just maybe, this will be longer then I ever intended it to be. Like maybe a series of books...
> 
> I am going to do this. I am going to do this...
> 
> I am thinking Wendy shall be possessed by Bill. Going about murdering people, mostly tourists, and devouring their souls. Bill shall be a little less obvious, and flashy about his violent tendencies, so it won't draw attention to his motives. Or maybe I'll just make him treat her body like a common whore, and rape people before he kills them in her body… Hm… Yup. That is the winner right there!
> 
> Yearp. Possessed succubus Wendy. I'm going to make Bill an omnisexual. Why can't a demonic triangle, who I am abusing for the purpose of this story, be interested in sex with everyone?

\--  
Wendy's POV  
\---

It had been a terrible night for me. I was so sick, that I could not even sleep. I had stayed up for hours sniffling, and feeling like shit. The hot chocolate I had made, didn't seem to help at all. Why was I sick? I was perfectly fine the day before. No one in town was sick, and I didn't see any tourists who were sick either. My shaky hand took the cup, and I drank slowly. Now I felt as though I were hot, and I couldn't do anything about it. I had already slipped my socks off, and that didn't seem to help. Was I burning up? I stared at the computer screen trying to make out the words. They were suddenly blurry, and sleep was threatening to claim me. I could feel my body grow hotter, and I stood as if I were on auto pilot, and walked towards the kitchen. I could vaguely see everything, but it was like I was stuck in a strangely sappy movie with the blurry bubble filter turned way too high up. Something was pulling me to go outside. I passed my father who was watching television, and I think he said something... It sounded like a question. I think. Was it? Somehow whatever he was saying was not important as I got to the back door of the house. I managed to wave at him, and mumble something about letting the dogs in, and he seemed to accept the answer for a moment.

That was until I went outside, slamming the door behind me and walked away from the house. I heard yelling behind me as a voice before me called out. It was a strange ethereal feeling as I automatically walked towards the sound. By the time I heard the screen door open, I was already past the tree line, and running blindly into the forest. My bare feet felt wonderful against the cold fallen leaves covered in dew. I ran faster and faster, my legs carrying me at an unnatural pace. I burst into a clearing, my lungs working over time, and fell to my knees as the rain hit and showered down on my body. I shivered and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of the cool water dribbling down my face and slicking my hair to it. My body was shaking, almost violently, and I felt even sicker then before. Everything seemed to start spinning, and like I was going to retch. I sighed, digging my hands into the wet muddy ground, and saw a flash of yellow light.

A tall man, smartly dressed all in gold, yellow and black, appeared before me. His piercing gaze made me feel uneasy as he floated above the ground with his legs crossed, and looking rather amused. He held a walking stick that looked exactly like Stanley's, but slightly different. I coughed as some water entered my lungs from my gaping mouth. I was very scared, and some how was frozen to the spot, figuratively speaking of course. The man cackled as his golden eye went red like blood, and he pointed with his cane to me. I flinched, expecting him to strike me, but nothing came.

"Oh hohoho! A scared Corduroy?!" He let out another roar of laughter as held his stomach, the laughter had died out as he wiped a non-existent tear from his single eye. Once he spoke, my blood chilled, and I screamed at him, throwing a clump of mud in his direction. He simply phased out of existence and back in again, his God awful laughter ringing in my ears.

"Awe, what's the matter, freckles? Can't throw straight with how you are feeling?" He sneered at me while he floated closer. The sudden realization of who owned the spookily familiar voice hit my brain. My blood went cold as I fell backwards onto my ass, and his face told me everything. His face wore a mischievous sneer, only one eye was visible, a patch hiding the other. My heart thudded loudly like wild drums, and my breath hitched. My skin crawled, and I wasn't sure if it were due to my sickness, the rain, or this terrifying man. I watched as he looked me over in a sexualized way, and then his legs unfolded to come to the ground. I heard the squishing of water as he took a few steps towards me. His teeth appeared to be sharp, like jagged shark's teeth. He looked down to my open shirt, and licked his lips. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

No...

I was even more afraid then I had ever been before in my life. His black gloved hands had morphed into a row of melting spikes as they elongated towards me like dark strips of matter. A scream got caught in my throat, and I tried to will myself to move. Alas, I could not, and the demon spoke to me as I remained still, frozen with terror and magic.

"Come now, don't fight your ol' pal Bill. Just let this happen, freckles." The feel of those long appendages were like ice, but yet warmer then the rain and Fall weather. I shook as they turned into hair-like tendrils, and covered my skin in an inky black coating. Everywhere this substance touched felt like I was being immersed in a warm soothing bath. It was relaxing, coaxing my body to accept it, even though my mind was screaming for me to get away. Bill laughed, the sound echoing in the small clearing, as my legs began to feel just as warm and relaxed as my arms had become. 

"Yes, Excellent! You shall make a perfect vessel for me to absorb the necessary life force that I need to fully cross back over!" Bill exclaimed before he fell silent. His arms lifted and moved, and so did my body. I felt myself being lifted into the air like a puppet, and the warmth began to spread under my pajamas, all over my skin. In a moment, the wet sound of flannel tearing met my ears, as I watched one of his tentacles remove my shirt. I panicked even more, managing to only wriggle in his firm grip. The cold air met with my skin with a painful sting. The freezing cold droplets of water hit me, like painful needles as my flesh tensed and went bumpy from the temperature. My nipples followed suit, painfully so, and I whimpered as Bill winked at me.

"You should feel honored, Freckles! Now let me see what you've got hiding down there! I am sure such treasures like your 'friend' shall delight me!" Bill sneered once more as his hand seemed to melt away from the silken blackness consuming me. It reminded me of sticky black tar melting in the sun. He gave his hand a comical shake as if to clean it from the optical illusion, and I saw what looked to be a terrible drug trip. I felt his cold leather glove touch my ankle, and my legs were spread apart from his dark grip. Bill cocked his head to the side as he produced his pointer finger, and ran it down my ankle up to where the edge of my pant leg was. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling utterly dizzy.Again I h eard the sound of tearing fabric, and felt the cold air on my skin. The goosebumps made me shudder as they ran up my naked spine. He hummed as he inspected my body. I felt so ashamed that he was looking at me this way.

I felt vulnerable.

I felt scared.

I felt confused.

And... Oddly...

I felt aroused.

Bill gave me an emotionless stare as he took another step forward. I could barely move my head to see him in my current state. My calves could feel the oddly dry material of his pants rub up against my flesh as he got closer to center. His other hand shook free from the strands of blackness with the same melting effect as before, and then he slapped my ass once, giving me a perverted look. I winced as the stinging melted away to a light after burn, and his hands came down to my hips as he leaned down over me. Bill remembered just how well massaging hips worked with the reborn witch, and decided he would start there. It was a good choice as I moaned and bucked my hips, feeling my skin becoming warm where ever it spread.

"My, my, my. This must be a common spot for you females. If I press here again, but harder, how would that make you feel, hm?" Bill said, as he licked my jaw, and pressed down with his thumbs. My eyes rolled back, and he nibbled down my neck to my collar bone. He left wet marks in his wake until he got to my breast. I wanted so desperately to tell him to stop, and my voice seemed willing to cooperate at first.

"P-p-pleeeassse..." Was all I could muster, as he took one of my hard, tender nubs of flesh into his mouth, and began to massage it with his tongue. My voice betrayed me as my 'please' went from asking one thing, to the completely opposite. His dark hollow chuckles vibrated against my chest as he switched to the other mound, and gave it equal treatment. I squirmed and fought in my constraints, but failed as I felt his groin finally bump into mine. The cold buckle on his belt met the bare skin of my opening, and I shuddered in his grasp.

"Well, well, well... Getting excited, aren't we, freckles?" Bill said as he straightened up, removing his hands from my flesh. I watched in horror as they went down to his belt, and he slowly took it off as if to tease me, but I was clearly more frightened then anything. As he let go of the accessory, it seemed to float in the air beside us as his hands came to his pants. I grimaced after I heard the soft sounds of his buttons being undone, and the shuffle of hands freeing himself. I tensed up a little as a cool hand came to my neck, forcing me up to his face. I couldn't look away while he licked my lips, and dipped a long leather-clad digit inside of me, while his thumb came to press against my clitoris. I closed my eyes as waves of pleasure started to hit my body. I felt nervous and bit my lip as his finger was joined with two more, pushing as far as they could go.

"Ooooh? Not a virgin, either? That's sad, but irrelevant. Look at how wet you are getting!" And his fingers moved and wriggled, he began to pump his hand, gyrating his wrist violently. Indeed it felt amazing, but shame laced the feeling, and made it feel like poison. I could feel his hard member rub against my thigh beside my opening, and I bit back a sob. I felt incredibly turned on as my vision was suddenly taken away. His black strands had covered my eyes, depriving me of my sight. His hands stopped when I tightened up and screamed in pleasure. I would have to be honest, it was way better then any orgasm I had ever had before. As I panted, Bill pressed the tip of his hardness to my opening, and I quivered in anticipation as he teased my dripping slit. I whimpered as the head pressed on inside, with no resistance, and began to fill me up. His rigid cock was vibrating, and it felt so hot. My folds were burning with desire as his hands pressed my body to his, more black strands wrapping around the both of us.

Pleasure.

I was swimming in it. I no longer felt sick, nor cold or anything else for that matter. Just sweet agony as Bill started to move inside me. With every thrust, he became rougher and louder, until his voice became a strangled monstrous cry. He felt no need to mask his voice from me, and took great delight in the fear that was wafting from my core. His mouth came to my neck, biting down hard, and drawing blood. I went slack as he fucked me. My mind was beginning to shut down as my world shook with his movements. Everything was becoming white and blurry, as my vision gave up. Soon I could feel a thick and long slimy thing poke at my ass. I clenched at first, but it quickly won the battle as it pried it's way inside.

Again my body shook at the pressure, and Bill cackled, licking at my mouth. I could taste my blood on his lips as his tongue dived inside, and down my throat. I felt a heavy pressure all over my body as his cock rammed in and out of me. Everything was so wet down there, and I wondered how he was thrusting while the rest of his body didn't seem to budge. My skin tingled, and began to burn as I felt strange. My core had heated up so badly, that I shook intensely when I climaxed. Bill had decided to grace me by being finished himself. He groaned, and slammed into me a few more times as hard as he could, and I felt the hot rush of his come fill me.

All at once, everything went white, and Bill's laughter rang through my ears. I suddenly felt as though I had died, and left my physical form. I could see my naked body standing in the clearing. My soaked body dripped as the blackness seemed to wash away like watered down paint. My face looked up, and caught my gaze. I smiled at myself and saw my eyes. They glowed like a cat's would in the dark. There was no sign of Bill, and I watched as my body morphed with his magic, clothing melting onto my frame. It was exactly what I would normally wear, except the jeans were now a skirt, and the flannel shirt was now a golden yellow and black. He smirked as he messed my hair up and undid a few buttons.

"Oh sweet beautiful, freckles. I shall give you thanks for this wonderfully rocking bod." And with that, he vanished into the night, leaving my spirit to fade into nothingness as I fell into a deep slumber.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fap fap. Faaaack!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, buddy!  
> Bill is going after Wendy's friend, Tommy. Yes yes, he is the manager at the theater, but I liked a hotel better.
> 
> Bill also kills the guy in a gory way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape, body snatching, death and murder.

\---  
Bill's POV  
\---

My plan was going quite nicely and efficiently. I had managed to not only posses the Corduroy girl, but also get a taste of her sweet skin as well. I will admit, as fun as it was to rape the young woman, and fill her with fear and my cock, it did not compare to the witch that was trapped in my prison box. I sneered, remembering how I had savagely taken what I wanted from both woman, and strolled into town. I nonchalantly went to the motel, and eyed the parking lot. There were not many vehicles around, and an idea came to my twisted mind as I came up the automatic sliding glass doors. I sauntered into the office, and a chubby looking man was sitting there watching television. He seemed disinterested in my presence, and did not bother to look up. It was dark, and the only lights were from the picture box in front of him, and a single plastic pumpkin on the counter with lights inside. I grinned as I cleared my throat, testing the girl's vocal cords. He lazily glanced at me, and his eyes went wide. I saw where his eyes had traveled to, and smirked. Good, this girl's body was perfect to get close to people with.

"Hey there, big boy. How it is going?" I said in my best seductive voice as I twirled some of the girl's flaming red hair in one hand. The other went to my hip as I gave him a sly smile. He gulped, and looked around nervously as he stood up. When cleared his throat, he stuttered, badly.

"Oh, h-hey W-wendy. It goes g-good. B-boring but g-good. H-how are you?" I could tell he was flustered, probably not expecting this at all. His gaze was locked on the revealing way that I had left the shirt unbuttoned. I brought one of my hands slowly up my side, making sure to up turn the bottom, and show some of the milky freckled flesh to him. He gasped, and looked away for a moment, then back at me. His eyes told me of his interest.

"Oh I am doing fantastic. Do you have time for a break? I would assume so, as it doesn't appear to be very busy..." I purred, and he moved the gate to walk past me and lock the door as he flipped the 'Open' sign over to 'Closed for Lunch'. He motioned for me to follow him to some sort of break room, and he sat down.

"So, W-Wendy. W-would you like a juice or pop? W-why are you here?" He asked, and I licked my lips at his discomfort. His eyes widened as I walked towards him, eyeing him up as I crawled into his lap. I gave him no time to react as I took his lips in mine, and hungrily forced a kiss on him. He seemed delighted and eager, placing his arms around me, going immediately to my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, groaning while I pressed myself against his stirring groin. His hands slipped under farther, only to find that I was not wearing panties. He groaned in pleasure, and slipped a couple of fat fingers inside of my hole. I groaned and relished in the feeling. It was far different from when I was in my male humanoid form. Different in such a way, that I craved more. I used my dark magic to undo his pants quickly, and brought forth his sizable, but average cock. He panted with a heavy breath, and sloppily lapped at my neck. I gritted my teeth at the sensations welling up at my center. I felt hot, and bother. What I assume the humans called, 'horny'.

One of his large hands was now diving into my shirt, man-handling the flesh there. I let out soft noises in the red head's voice, and felt the brute stick yet another thick finger inside me. As his fingers did a fantastic job at stimulating my stolen body, I stopped him, and readied myself for him, positioning his member at my entrance. I slid down around him with ease, and his breath hitched. I felt my walls fully encase this man's thick cock, and it felt glorious! I allowed my eyes to flutter shut as I gradually got used to his girth.

"I c-cant fucking b-believe this sh-shit is happening. Thank y-you Wendy!" He growled as his strong arm pushed me down against his crotch in a needy grinding fashion while trying to get as deep into me as he could. I let out a loud silky noise as I arched backwards. His lips came to my breast, and suckled like a hungry piglet. My noises got louder as he thrust upwards into this tight vessel, and my eyes began to glow. I grinned with another evil idea, and brought my hands up to his neck, massaging it gently as he pleasured me.

The poor fool had no idea what was to come.

I could feel that he was getting closer to climax, so I timed my movements with his. The loud slapping of my skin against his was driving me insane. Was this what I was doing to the Enchantress? My mind began to swim as he started making loud grunting noises. Sweat was forming everywhere on this large man, and I was beginning to grow tired of this little game. He was very boring. Just a little bit more and I would come, as would he. As if on cue, he tensed up first, and stopped moving. I however, kept riding him, and moving my hips. He tried to pry me off of him, but I held on tightly. So tightly, my finger nails began to draw blood on his neck. As he released himself inside me, I screamed, and I violently shook with my orgasm. The feeling of hot semen coating my walls was unbearable, and I released myself fully on him. He shook as my fingers dug into his skin, and slowly disappeared into his flesh.

The look of betrayal and fear flashed across his face for a moment, and my eyes glowed red, reflecting in his. His strangled gasp came as I kissed him once more, my tongue jamming down his throat. I bit down on his tongue, reefing on it as he let out a strangled gargling noise. Blood poured from his mouth as I went to remove his tongue with mine. He watched in horror as I devoured his tongue like it was a common steak. When I had finally wrenched the last bit from his throat, he spasmed as his eyes rolled back in such pain while my hips kept moving. With a loud crack and pop, I snapped his neck and absorbed his life force slowly, savoring the taste and power built up inside of me. His blood dripped down my chin as I smiled with glee.

I watched him slowly convulse as he died, and shuddered at the intense feeling of his soul dispersing into the afterlife. My body tingled as I got up and off of him, our mixed juices dribbling down my leg as I tore his shirt from his body, and cleaned up the mess. I grinned sadistically, and twirled my hair, walking out of the office and out of the hotel. I didn't look back as I changed my outfit with a swirl of black and gold smoke. Now I was fully clean and in a racy green dress and black leather jacket along with matching heels.

Not a single person had noticed me leave the office, and I smiled with delight as I thought of the next place to go to gather souls.

I thought that maybe the gas station was a good next target.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex. Jeeeeesus Carissst.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. Gore is present.

\---  
Stanford's POV  
\---

The wind was cold and crisp as it blew through the trees, stripping what little leaves remained on them. It was getting closer to All Hallow's Eve, a very powerful time of the year for the supernatural. It was an eerie coincidence that everything was happening around this time of year. I felt like it was going to rain again, and I wasn't pleased at all. I despised the cold very much, but alas, I was out here for the sake of others, as we searched the woods with Soos, and Wendy's family. My family felt obligated to help, mostly myself, as it was most likely entirely my fault for any of this paranormal garbage happening in the first place. I sighed as Dipper called out to me. He seemed rather upset, and rather animated, so I wandered over, wondering what he had found. I pursed my lips, hoping that Stan and Mabel would soon show up. When I got to the clearing where Dipper was... 

Was he crying? Was he honestly crying? And what the hell was in his hands...? Some sort wet flannel fabric...

Oh. Flannel.

My face fell, and I felt deeply grim. I was hoping very much that it was not what I was thinking it was. Or rather who. Before I had time to say anything to him, maybe some sort of up beat thing to distract him with hope or such, Wendy's father stepped into the clearing. His face showed a different expression then mine or Dipper's. First a look worry flashed across his face as his eyes came to us. It followed quickly with anger.

Well fuck.

He held his quivering massive hand out to the boy, and Dipper shakily gave the torn clothing to him. The large man held his other arm out, and brought him into a tight hug as a single tear fell down his grizzly cheek. He turned to face me with a look of fury, and I returned to him a look of condolence and remorse. He seemed to accept that, and he let Dipper go with a grunt, as he brought a hand to his mouth, curling his fingers as he whistled very loudly. A few minuets later, his three boys showed up into the clearing, probably knowing the whistle was a call for them, and I was witness to a family filled cryfest. They silently embraced one another, and their father took a few steps towards me. As he spoke, Stanley and Mabel had found their way to us, their faces riddled with anxiety.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Dan asked. His voice was stressed, and I could tell that he was already blaming me, choosing to restrain his accusations. Ready for what ever he had to say, I sighed and looked down to my boots. They were caked in wet mud, and they seemed to suddenly fascinate me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and looked up to the large lumber Jack, and sighed.

"I am assuming Bill is back. Our girlfriend has also gone missing." He saw the hurt in my eyes, and looked away. He decided not to question me any farther, as he called to his boys to regroup at the Gas Station for supplies. I agreed with a steady nod, and looked to Stanley and Mabel.

"Grunkle Ford... Does that mean that Wendy is dead..?" She said with a gentle whimper, tears welling up in her once bright orbs. I looked away, and shrugged sadly. I honestly didn't know.

"We can hope for the best. Maybe she has been possessed instead being killed. We won't know for sure until we find her." I said, purposely excluding the fact that she could be alive or dead when we that happened. Mabel seemed to look at Dipper for comfort, and he pulled her into a tender hug as she wept. My heart was tightening into a ball of hardened wire that felt like it would never unwind. I had no idea where either of the women would be. I assumed Wendy was still alive, but most likely possessed. I wasn't so sure about the love of my life, and whether or not I would ever see her again. I sighed again, feeling such a darkness well up around my heart, and looked into Stanley's eyes. His reflected the sadness I felt, and I could only imagine what he was thinking. We walked back towards the Corduroy house, and then took our car. The gas station was not far, and we left to meet them there to fuel up.

"I sure hope Wendy is Ok." Dipper mumbled as he looked gloomily out the window in the back seat. Mabel was looking out of the opposite one, straining to see any sign of her friend. Stanley was driving rather slow for once, also scanning the roads with a meticulous stare. Myself, I simply rested my head on the dash, and tried not to cry. It was hard not to keep the sobs at bay, and soon I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder. I gave a small glance to Stanley, and he smiled weakly at me, as if to tell me it was alright. He looked back to the road, and started a conversation with Mabel as he kept a steady look out. When Mabel asked what was wrong, I claimed I had a head ache, and she left it at that. 

Thank God.

Once we got to the gas station, I noticed something was off. I was here not too long ago, and all the lights worked then. Now... Now nearly all were either flashing, or burned out. There was a running vehicle in bay 4, and no one was around. There was a clerk sitting at the till, and he wasn't moving, but from my angle, all I could see was his head, and a lot of dark red everywhere. Grimacing, I motioned to Mable and Stan to stay in the car, and to keep it running. Dipper insisted on coming with me, so we carefully approached the sliding glass door. As we entered the convenience store, Dipper made a retching noise, and tried to hold it at bay.

Blood was everywhere by the cash register.

Not just on the floor, but it coated the walls, and the merchandise within a four foot radius around the clerk. I saw he was shaking, and his pale face was screwed into a painful expression of sheer agony. A large shelf was impaled through his stomach, making it impossible for him to move, or be saved. I could hear his voice, a faint whisper, desperately trying to be heard. I leaned in closer with care, and heard him gargle out a few words.

"B-beware... The b-beast with o-one eye... In his n-new ss-sskin, an old friend sshall go w-wry." He kept on mumbling those words over and over as his almost lifeless eyes glossed over. He was dying rather fast as his blood slowed, and he went quiet. Soon after, his head slumped forward, and the shelf creaked with his full body weight. A cold chill ran down my spine as Dipper tugged on my coat. I turned to look at him, but my gaze fell on what was down the hallway. A long smear of blood led into the back room. Suddenly, I felt like leaving Stan outside was a bad idea.

"Dipper... Go to the car. Send Stan in here. If we aren't out in 15 minutes, take the car, go back to Dan's, and call the Police." I said firmly, and with as much authority as I could manage as I reached into my jacket for my hunting knife. As I flipped it open, Dipper's eyes went wide, realizing at that very moment, things were getting all too real for him, and he scrambled outside to the car. I on the other hand, stayed where I was, and crouched, waiting behind a rack of gum and candy for my twin to arrive.  
As I sat quietly and waited, I squinted into the coolers to see if I could spot anything unusual, to which nothing was there, thank heavens. I sighed with a bit of half baited relief, feeling safer once I saw Stanley's form in the door way cautiously step through, his hardened face scanned the room until he spotted me. He looked at me with a quizzical stare, and nodded as he crouched low, and went to the back. Stanley gritted his teeth, and I watched his hands disappear into his coat, and then came out with his set of brass knuckles on each hand. Suddenly I felt a lot safer. Like old times, back in school.

I shook my head as I saw Stanley bravely creep into the back, and look around. He stood up with a smirk, and waved at me to follow as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, and adjusted his glasses. A sudden weird thought occurred to me. He never needed glasses when he was 30, so why was he still wearing them as if he were still 60?  
I frowned at my silly thoughts at such a time, and went over to him, grabbing what ever things I deemed necessary for the trip. Bags of protein filled goodness, which was just a bunch of jerky, dried sausage sticks, and assorted nuts. I was careful to avoid the mess on the floor as I made our way into the back room. I made a mental note to ask about Stanley's glasses later.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. In. Here?" Stanley's firm voice bellowed at someone in concern. I looked, and saw a clerk, a young girl that looked like one of Wendy's friends, hiding under a shelf in the corner behind a pallet of oil. I saw a smashed cell phone in the drain grate, pieces of it's mangled body everywhere along the floor. I noticed the blood trail went past her, and out the open back loading bay door. She was shaking and sobbing, but she appeared unharmed as she scrambled out, and towards Stan. He braced himself for some sort of trickery, but was merely hugged as the sobbing girl rambled a thanks, and begged to keep her safe.

"Shhhh, shhhh. You're Tambry, right?" He asked her, and she nodded as she sniffled, and stepped away in embarrassment. She stiffened when Stan continued.

"You are one of Wendy's friends, aren't you?" Tambry's eyes welled up with tears at the mere mention of Wendy's name, and she nodded to Stanley. I took a step forward, curious as to why, and held my hand out to her, holding a smaller knife for her to take. She gladly took it, and then a deep, and shaky breath.

"Wendy was here... But it wasn't really her..." And she looked away to the floor at her smashed up phone. She huffed, and pointed to the door, grabbing her back pack, and coat from it as we left with arm fulls of supplies. By now, I was utterly sure the kids were terrified beyond belief, more so then ever before. As we crossed the short distance to the car, Tambry was very jittery, and kept eyeing her surroundings with a watchful half glazed gaze. I couldn't blame the poor girl. She did not really tell of much that transpired, but the fact she was unharmed told me she must have hidden early on. The amount of blood everywhere was definitely more than just the cashier's. Who ever was in that now dead vehicle, was probably also now dead. I figured he was probably first, as the trail of blood started at the door and went all the way to the back room, and out the direction of Bud's business. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts of where Wendy could be. It was now confirmed that she was ok, and processed.

But for how long?

We got to the car and loaded it up rather quickly as Tambry got in the back with the younger twins. Stan stood idly by, lighting up a smoke as he waited for Dan to show up. Mabel was firing question after question at me in such a rapid manner, that her sentences ran together, and the words blurred. I growled as I numbly slammed the trunk shut, and went to get into the passenger's side. She kept asking these questions, to which I ignored with my hands plastered to my temples. I was trying to think, and calm the emotions swirling around in my mind like some sort of hurricane. A hurricane that was trying to destroy my 30 years of hard earned composure in the portal. I looked down to my hand, not realizing I was still clutching my large knife defensively. It was closed, but still. I normally kept it in my boot or sleeve. I sighed, and let go, the whites of my knuckles slowly turning back into a normal pink shade. My head suddenly didn't ache anymore, but a gentle humming was going through my ears, and dulled the fear I felt. Now it was determination, dipped in a fine spicy lot of courage. I inhaled a large breath, turning to Mabel with a stern look. She went quiet and looked at me with those God damned big starry eyes. My mouth curled into a frown as I watched her expression. She bit down to still her quivering lip, like she were about to cry again, and spoke as clearly as she could muster.

"Grunkle Ford...?"

"Yes, pumpkin, I know things are getting scary again, but we have to keep it together. We must for the sake of our friends, and loved ones." I calmly said, and that's when Dan came peeling into the lot beside us. I watched, as Stan went over, and had an animated conversation with them. The larger man seemed saddened but he went into the store anyways, grabbed what he needed and came back out rather quickly. His face was firm with rage. We left, and went towards Bud Gleeful's car lot, but this time Dan was heading the search. My mind was mulling over how none of my books were useful except the latest, which was conveniently with me at the time. I pulled it out, and went back the to page where I had copied a strange set of runes that were arranged in a particular fashion.

I had not figured out what it had meant before. It appeared to be some sort of shopping list at first glance, but the historical book I found it in insisted it was a powerful spell, one of which the enchantress's lovers had used to protect her people. It was used to enchant trinkets or jewelry, mostly crystals, and then the wearer would be protected from a majority of elemental evil ill will. I scoffed at the ingredients required, which brought me to the assumption of a grocery list earlier. Either way I would acquire these things, and try it. If all of the information I had researched were true, I should be able to make it work.

But would it prove to be of any use at all? I did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got on WattPad for this story. Now I am working on all new content for the next chapter.
> 
> Still looking for a proof reader, and smutty RP partner that is related to my interests.


End file.
